Stay
by mecherry
Summary: After the Ring is destroyed, Frodo returns to the Shire, and is ready for the Grey Havens, when someone he meets could change his mind. Frodo/OC no slash!
1. Prologue

**a/n- First of all, just wanted to say that this is a really short chapter, actually its more like a prologue, an intro, sort of, but the rest will be much longer than this, I promise. If u read, please review and let me know if I should continue!**

_Disclaimer-Nope, I don't own anything that has to do with LOTR. Just writing for my own entertainment, and hopefully, the reader's too. ;P_

_..._

Prologue

It was a gray, cloudy day in the middle of April, and a slight breeze swept through the Shire and ruffled the dark hair of a hobbit that was out enjoying time alone. This hobbit did enjoy spending time with others; just not as often, anymore. Now he would much rather spend his days wandering the hills and forests of his beloved Shire, and gaze upon Hobbiton with brilliant blue eyes, instead of being at the Green Dragon with his friends.

The sky continued getting more overcast, dark gray clouds beginning to roll through, and the breeze began to pick up. The hobbit pondered going back home to escape the rain, but then decided against it, and continued to walk slowly through the thick grass blanketing the meadow he was in. Eventually he sighed and plopped down, not wanting to go any farther, and lay flat on his back, staring at the sky.

He supposed the real reason he went for walks every day was that he was hoping to see the Elves again, although that was highly unlikely. Maybe someday they would turn up in the woods, and he could speak to them again. His friends worried for him, he could see it when he told them he was going for a walk; they knew why he was going.

Someday soon, he supposed, he must sail to the Grey Havens, or Undying Lands. He could not heal here; he had lost part of himself during his quest. Yes, his friends had been on the same quest; Merry and Pippin became knights, and Sam came with him to the very end. But they did not have to carry the burden he did, they did not have the Ring. And now Sam was happily married, to Rosie Cotton, the girl he always dreamed of, and Merry and Pippin were happy as well! They had gone right back to life as they had known it...and as much as he wished he could, Frodo knew he couldn't.

His heart ached at leaving his friends behind, but he knew it was best. He rolled over onto his stomach with another sigh, then after a few seconds, lifted himself off the ground with great effort. "How lazy I have become," he muttered to himself, when he suddenly felt a drop of rain on the back of his hand. He looked up at the still darkening clouds and frowned. He reluctantly started to head back to Bag End.

By the time he got inside, it was raining at a pretty good rate. He took off his cloak that he always wore, his elven one fastened by a silver-green leaf, and hung it up on the coat rack to dry. He shook water droplets out of his curly black hair, and began a fire and tea for himself. Bag End had seemed big with just him and Bilbo; with just him now it was awfully lonely.

Frodo had a harder time occupying himself these days than before. Although his friends often tried to spend time with him, he was purposely seeking solitude. Clutching a cup of tea with four fingers, he headed to his study. The book Bilbo had given him was on the bronze desk, ready for work. Frodo added bits of his adventure to it every day, in great detail, spending hours on end writing. He had just settled down for a good long session of working when his doorbell sounded. Disappointed and slightly annoyed, Frodo set down his quill and went to the front room. He peeked out the window and saw Merry's golden curls at the front door. Smiling to himself, he went and opened the door.

"Frodo Baggins! Where have you been lad?"

"Merry, come in, it's raining!"

"Don't mind if I do," he said, and stepped over the threshold into Bag End. "Just came by to see if maybe you fancied a cup of tea at Pip's house?"

"Well, I wish I could, but..."

"But what, dear cousin? I won't take no for an answer!" And with that, he grabbed Frodo's cloak, but then paused. "Your cloak's wet," he said frowning. "You were just outside?"

"I was walking," Frodo said casually, "but then it started to rain, so I had to come back." Merry said nothing, but just grabbed another cloak from the rack and motioned for him to put it on. Frodo sighed and slipped his arms in.

"That's more like it. Tea and company will do you good."

.......

"I will do it tomorrow, I promise."

"But, Mother...,"

"Don't you want everyone to see it? If I braid your hair tomorrow, all your friends will see it. Don't you want that?"

Her daughter sighed, but knew that mom had a point. She took her hairbrush, and looking defeated, went off to her little room with her head down. Camellia shook her head, smiling. Little girls could be such drama queens. Camellia glanced around the cramped house. She and Ruby would be going back to Brandy Hall in Buckland soon temporarily.

"Mother?" She turned to see Ruby approaching from her room. "Can I go outside?" Camellia looked out the tiny window and saw rain lightly drumming down. She gestured outside.

"It's raining, Ruby dear. Perhaps tomorrow." Ruby started to make a face like she was going to be difficult, so she quickly changed the subject. "I have an idea. Go get your doll! You can practice your sewing by making a new dress!" she said, sounding falsely excited.

Ruby didn't seem to notice. "Okay!" And, once again, she ran to the direction of her room. Camellia made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a silver kettle, filled it with water, and started boiling it to make tea, when Ruby came running back into the kitchen, holding up a dark haired doll with a tattered dress that Ruby had obviously tried to make herself. "Look Mother! Isn't she pretty?"

Camellia studied Ruby, whose eyes were lit up with excitement at showing off her doll. She was a stubborn child, but also very sweet, wanting nothing more than to please and have many friends, just like so many hobbits her age-which happened to be nine.

She had very clear skin, probably from Camellia forcing her to wear her sun hat whenever she was out, and a small nose, tiny white teeth, and deep hazel eyes. Her brown-red hair was long, down her back, and pin-straight, which was unusual for a hobbit, but not unheard of. Camellia smiled and took the doll from Ruby, and pretended to examine her. "She's very pretty," she said smiling, and handed her back to Ruby. "Let's have tea. We can go outside tomorrow, I promise."

* * *

**a/n- I know it's short, but it will get longer, this was just to introduce characters, so PLEASE REVIEW. thx.**


	2. Small Talk

**A/N- For all of you that are first reading this story, or are reading it again, I am adding in my "Soundtrack for the Chapters" now, something new I thought to do when I wrote the story Escape, because music plays a big part in my writing process. Funnily enough, I remember exactly what songs I listened to with each chapter of this story, because I'm strange like that. :) So if you're into the whole listening music while you read thing, or if you just want to listen to some great songs, go ahead and listen to these. This chapter's song is:**

**SONG: Crash Into Me ARTIST: Dave Matthews Band**

**A very well-known song, I know. :) It's a great one! You can listen to it for free on rhapsody . com, or dilandau . com. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Small Talk**

Frodo sat sipping his tea in Bag End the day after Merry's little tea party. It was late afternoon, and he was again working on Bilbo's book, for that was normally what he did these days. He had to admit, spending time with Merry and Pippin was nice, but it simply wasn't the same since before his quest. They seemed more quiet, more mature than they used to be. And he, of course, would never be the same.

After he had reread his work on a few pages, he heard a light tap on the front door. He frowned. It seemed he never could get his peace when he was writing.

"Hullo, Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaimed when Frodo opened the door. "May Rosie and I come in for a minute?"

Frodo nodded and stepped back to allow Sam and Rosie, with her extremely swollen belly, to pass. Once they were both inside, Rosie handed Frodo a plate of cookies she had in her hands. "Here," she said warmly. "You need these more than we do. I can't eat them and Sam refuses to if I can't. So please, take them."

"Thank you, Rosie," Frodo replied graciously, taking the little plate. "Why can't you eat them?"

"They make her sick," Sam said, looking worried.

Rosie smiled at Sam softly. "Sam gets very worried," she said to Frodo. "But I just tell him it's part of becoming a mother," she finished, laughing quietly.

"You and Sam will be fantastic parents. I am sure of it," Frodo said.

Rosie squeezed his shoulder, smiling. "Thank you, Frodo. Would you care to come to our hole for supper?"

"Well thank you Rosie, but I am quite tired today. I think I will take a short walk, then settle in for a nap."

"Are you sure, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked. "It will be a great time."

Frodo smiled at him. "I'm sure it will be, Sam. But I'm afraid I will pass today. Perhaps some other day."

He saw Rosie and Sam exchange worried looks, but Sam only said, "Well...all right, Mr. Frodo. You have a good night, then."

"You too, Sam. And Rosie," he said, inclining his head to her.

They both gave him quick hugs. "Goodbye," they said.

Sam turned before he closed the door. "If you need anything at all, Mr. Frodo, you come ask me."

"Thank you, Sam."

Sam smiled and closed the door. Frodo watched from the window as Sam assisted Rosie down the front walk and opened the gate for her. He sighed. He still had another year before the Ship for the Grey Havens left; he would get to see Sam and Rosie's baby. Everything was so formal between him and everyone else now. Even Merry and Pippin were serious around him. While he had mentioned the quest to Merry, Pippin, and Sam a few times, he had not gone into great detail about it. Even Sam, his very best friend, only knew very little. It was hard for him to relay his part of the adventure to even his Sam.

He decided that he would go for a walk today. He wasn't planning on it, but he had mentioned it to Rosie and the idea had sounded nice. So, he grabbed his elven cloak from the coat rack-it wasn't wet anymore from the day before-a book from a little table, and stepped out of Bag End.

It was a pleasant April day, and the sun was shining, though weakly. Their were flowers sprouting everywhere, bright dandelions, sweet-smelling lilacs, yellow sunflowers. Frodo had to admit his garden was one of the best in Bagshot Row; Sam always did an excellent job.

He opened the gate and set off down the main road. Many hobbits were outside today, perhaps because it had rained yesterday, and they all stared curiously at Frodo as he passed. He knew dark rumors were circulating about him, where he had gone and how he had lost his finger. He figured that people just thought he was like they assumed Bilbo had been: cracked.

But he didn't let these thoughts bother him. He just let his feet carry him out to the fields of the Shire. There was no breeze today, and Frodo began to roam the hills of the Shire, through patches of flowers and long tufts of grass. After walking for awhile, he suddenly heard shouts of children. He smiled to himself as he suddenly realized where he was.

He was near the little glen where the children normally play, for it was shaded and full of trees. Memories of himself and his friends flooded back to him. He remembered coming here all the time, seeing who could climb trees fastest, or who could go higher. How nice it was being a child!

He thought of going to get a glimpse of the children, as he was curious as to what they were doing. He almost decided against it, but then began walking in the direction of the glen. He walked through the long grass and peeked around the edge of trees. There was moss all over the ground in there, a lot wilder and more overgrown than it used to be. There were three children sitting in the shade, obviously playing some made up game of their own. There were two boys, one was tall and lean, and the other more stout and thick, both with sandy brown hair. They reminded Frodo irresistibly of Merry and Pippin. Also, there was a girl, who was little, and very white, who had red-brown hair that was in a single braid.

Frodo stepped forward to get a better view of what game they were playing, and accidentally snapped a twig in the process. The little girl, who obviously had very good hearing, looked up quickly, then her eyes got wide and scared when she saw Frodo.

"It's all right," Frodo said gently to the three hobbits, for they had all scrambled to their feet as if they were about to run away. He suddenly wished he had brought the plate of cookies Rosie had brought him, so he could offer them some.

"Who are you?" the taller boy said shakily, as if he were trying to be brave.

"Frodo Baggins is my name," said Frodo.

That instantly changed their perspective of him. "Please, Mr. Baggins," the stout boy said excitedly, "could you tell us a story?"

"Yes please," the girl said, shyly but earnestly.

A surprised Frodo opened his mouth to answer when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned to see a hobbit woman that was roughly average size. Her light brown hair was flyaway, pulled back into a sloppy braid. She stared at him curiously. "Who are you?" she said finally.

"Mum, this is Frodo Baggins!" the girl said excitedly. Frodo groaned inwardly. He did not like meeting new adults. They always treated him strangely because of those rumors.

"Frodo Baggins," the woman repeated. Then she stepped forward and held out her hand to shake. "I'm Camellia Foxburr. Very nice to meet you, sir."

Frodo kissed her hand, as gentlehobbits should do. "The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Foxburr. No need to call me sir, either."

She opened her mouth as if she were about to say something, but then decided against it. Instead she turned to the three children. She gestured to the tall boy. "This is Milo Brockhouse," she said, "and his brother, Ponto. They are friends of my daughter's. Her name is Ruby."

Frodo nodded to each of them in turn, then leaned down to Ruby. "You have a very beautiful name," he said kindly. "It matches your hair." She blushed three shades of red. Frodo straightened up again. "Well, Mr. Baggins, I'm just sitting here watching the children and making sure they don't get into trouble," Camellia said lightly, gesturing towards a little spot where there wasn't as much moss. Frodo nodded. He began to desperately hope that she would not start quizzing him about his quest.

"You have a book in your hand," she commented, trying to make conversation as it was oddly quiet, except for the sounds of the children behind them, chanting a song as part of their game they had begun again.

"Oh...yes, I suppose I do. I quite forgot about it," Frodo said. "I was going to find a spot to come read."

"Please, Mr. Baggins, don't hold back on my account."

"Oh, not at all!"

"May I see the book?"

He looked at her, then handed it over. "It might not be exactly to your taste-" he began.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I had this read to me when I was very small! It's quite an excellent story, Mr. Baggins."

Frodo said nothing, only nodded. She handed the book back to him, and he set it on the ground beside him. There was a very long silence for quite awhile. Finally, Frodo, who was trying to think of something to say to break the quiet, said, "Mrs. Foxburr, I don't believe I've ever met your husband."

She looked at him, then gave him a polite smile. "It's Miss. I am not married," she said quietly.

"Oh, please forgive me!"

"Please, don't feel upset. Most people assume I am married," she said, still giving him a smile, though he could tell she was quite upset.

He pushed the issue no further, though he was curious, and it was silent for a couple long minutes. Frodo looked up into the sky and closed his eyes for a moment, as Camellia watched him curiously. "I had better be going home," Frodo said. "It's going to rain in about thirty seconds."

"Thirty seconds? Not twenty-nine?" Camellia said jokingly.

Frodo looked seriously back at her. "Somewhere around thirty," he said. "It was very nice meeting you, Miss Foxburr, and your daughter Ruby and her friends."

Camellia nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Baggins. Maybe we will see each other again sometime."

"Maybe." At that second, it started to pour rain.

Camellia stared at Frodo through the already soaked hair that was in her face. "How does a hobbit learn to predict the weather so precisely, Mr. Baggins?" she asked incredulously.

Frodo paused, looking pained. After a long minute, he answered. "I have spent many a day outdoors. Goodbye, Miss Foxburr," he said, and with that, he turned on his heel and left the glen.

.......

Camellia Foxburr lay in bed that night pondering the myserious Frodo Baggins she had met that day. She knew she had to find Bag End; he had left his book in the glen, and she had to return it to him. She had heard things about him of course-who hadn't. Things about evil lands, Elves, Men, and Kings. They say that he and his friends disappeared for over a year, then suddenly turned up again...with many injuries. And all of them were suspiciously tight-lipped about the whole thing.

Camellia heard all of this talk when she went to the market occasionally, but she had never thought she would actually meet the famous Mr. Baggins. And now that she had, she was very intrigued by him. He seemed half-aware all the time, as if part of him were somewhere else, or wished to be somewhere else. There was a look about him that said he was weary, and had been through many hardships. He seemed pale, worn, and frail, but he had been polite enough to Camellia, though there was something different about him, that was for certain. He had never smiled once, either.

Yet, despite all this, she had to admit that Frodo Baggins was very good looking. He had dark, curly locks, with long bangs that came just short of covering his shockingly big, blue eyes. Camellia smiled to herself and snuggled deeper in her sheets. She felt a guilty pleasure that she got to look at and speak with him tomorrow. Or whenever she got up the courage to go to Bag End.

* * *

**a/n- reviews would be nice...hint hint.**

**just click the button...lol...pretty please? kay, im done begging now. **


	3. Delivery

**a/n- _when you see the ages of hobbits, think two-thirds that age for the human age._**

**Soundrack For This Chapter:**

**SONG: Take A Picture ARTIST: Filter**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**twilight1650- **well im glad you figured out the confusion with my other story, lol. ne hoo, im glad you like this one so far, i hope u keep reading! let me know...thx 4 reviewing yet again! lol

**cjsl8ne- **thanks! i always liked the idea of Frodo with sum1 too, it makes me so sad to think about the Grey Havens...and i have a major fangirl crush on him 2 LOL...but i still havent decided if hes going to leave or stay yet...n e way, thx so much 4 reviewing, hope u come bac and read more!

**coconut994777- **first of all, i love ur name cuz i love coconuts! LOL anyways thx so much for reviewing, im glad you like it and i rly hope u come read more!

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Delivery**

It was a whole week before Camellia Foxburr finally got up the courage to walk to Bag End and return Frodo's book to him. Ruby pestered her about wanting to come; Camellia was not good at keeping secrets, and Ruby eventually found out she was going to see the famous Mr. Baggins. Camellia, of course, said no, that maybe she could see him again some other time.

The two first walked along the main road to go visit Camellia's oldest brother, Lotho. She had another brother, Beriloc, who was the middle child, and Camellia came in as the baby in the family.

Lotho and Beriloc were both happily married, and each had three kids as well. Lotho married Autumn, a pleasant woman that Camellia got along with quite well, and their children were Olo (18), Iris (15), and Cora (27). Beriloc had his wife Polly, and also three kids, his set of girl twins, Daisy and Dolly (11), and Todo (16).

Camellia liked to bring Ruby over to visit with her cousins, as she often got quite lonely at home and the twins and Iris were excellent little playmates for her. Todo and Olo were a complete nightmare when they were together; they always were coming up with some prank to pull on the unsuspecting women, especially Cora, who thought herself to be better than the rest of the cousins, as she was the eldest.

Ruby was bobbing up and down with excitement as she walked, her hair flopping up and down as she picked up speed. "Slow down there, Ruby," Camellia laughed.

"Mother, are the twins going to be there to visit too?"

"Not today sweetheart, Uncle Beriloc is busy."

"Awwww," she moaned in disappointment.

"But Iris will be there," Camellia offered, which cheered Ruby up considerably. As soon as they got to the door, Ruby bounded up to the steps and rapped loudly on the door. Camellia was busy smelling some new flowers, that Autumn had apparently just planted, when the door swung open.

"Ruby!" Lotho boomed loudly, picking her up and swinging her around his head. Ruby was laughing hard by the time Lotho put her down and pecked her cheek.

She giggled again. "Uncle Lotho, your mustache tickles!" she said, rubbing her cheek where he had kissed her.

He chuckled. "Silly Ruby, run on inside, Iris is waiting!" Ruby wasted no more time in dashing inside, narrowly missing her Aunt, who had just appeared in the doorway.

"Hello Camellia," Autumn embraced her. She was a short, plump woman with a sweet face.

"Hello Autumn, I was just smelling your lovely flowers," Camellia said, smiling at her.

"Well, thank you! I just planted them weeks ago, and they're already blooming very-"

"Baby sister!" Lotho interrupted in a loud voice. "You haven't been to visit lately! We've missed you!"

"I know, Lotho, I've been busy you know..."

He lowered his voice and glanced back at the house before he spoke. "Have you told her yet?"

Camellia looked down. "No. I don't know how I will. What if she hates me?"

"It can't go on like this forever." He regarded her seriously.

"I know."

Autumn broke the long silence. "Well, let's go inside and have some snacks shall we?" she said cheerfully, leading Camellia inside.

"Hello Iris," Camellia said, seeing her shy neice standing in the living room with Ruby, a doll in hand.

"Hi Aunt Camellia," she said quietly.

After sitting around the table in the little kitchen, Autumn passed out tea and biscuits to the adults and they all sat around to chat. There was the sound of an occasional crash, or loud scream, but Autumn and Lotho seemed used to the pandemonium that was in their house, and ignored all of it.

"Camellia, you have a book in your hand," Autumn commented after a while of the usual conversation beginners.

"Oh...yes. It's not mine though."

"Oh? Who's is it?"

Camellia hesitated. "Mr. Baggins," she said casually.

Lotho immediately perked up. "Baggins?" he said. "I've heard that name. Isn't that the one who Polly despises?"

"She has no reason to hate him so, Lotho dear," Autumn said gently. "But yes, she does."

"Why?" Camellia asked.

"She's heard many rumors about him and his Uncle...Bilbo I belive it is."

"But she doesn't even know him!" Camellia said indigently.

Autumn sighed. "Yes, but you must admit, the circumstances are a bit suspicious."

Camellia pursed her lips and said nothing. "So why do you have Mr. Baggins' book, Cam?" Lotho asked.

"I met him for the first time the other day when I was in the woods with Ruby. He left his book there, so I thought I should return it. I was going to go drop it off when Ruby was here, if you don't mind. I would rather her not come; she seems a bit too enamored of him," she said, chuckling slightly.

Autumn laughed. "Of course Ruby can stay here for a few moments. Just make sure Polly doesn't find out you've been visiting a Baggins."

"Oh, I won't."

Ruby came dashing into the room at that instant. "Oh, mommy look at Iris's pretty doll! She sewed the dress all by herself, mom can you make me one just like it?"

Camellia smiled at her daughter. "We'll see. Go run along and play."

Ruby did not seem quite satisfied with the answer, but just took the doll and went back to Iris's room.

Autumn was gazing sadly after her, apparently lost in thought. "She needs a father figure," she said. "Lotho and Beriloc are good with her, but it's not the same."

Lotho patted Camellia's hand. "Perhaps it's time you settled down."

Camellia nodded, but said nothing.

After they had talked awhile and Lotho had drunken enough tea and proposed that they break out some wine, Camellia saw her opportunity to leave. Her brother didn't need to start drinking so early in the day. "No, Lotho, seriously, no wine. Tea is fine. I'm going to go deliver Mr. Baggins' book now though, thanks so much for letting Ruby stay for a bit."

Lotho nodded, looking disappointed. "Oh, and did you hear?" he said. "Mom's coming to visit."

Camellia smiled. "Ruby will be so excited when she hears Grandma is coming. Well, I'll be right back."

Autumn and Lotho waved to her as she exited their house. Ruby thankfully did not notice; she was too busy having a good time with Iris in one of the back rooms.

Camellia walked down the main road of Hobbiton again. She was not quite sure where the Baggins hole was; all she knew was it was in the higher class end of Hobbiton. Her family had never had quite that much money; they certainly were not poor, but they were not rich either, and she had to admit, she was curious to see Frodo Baggins' house.

"Excuse me," Camellia said, stopping on older lady that was walking in the road. "Where is the hole of Mr. Baggin's?"

The lady looked at her strangely. "You mean Bag End? Why would you ever want to go there?"

Camellia's temper got the better of her. "It's really none of your business. Can you just tell me which it is? Please," she added as an afterthought, trying to be somewhat polite.

The lady didn't look angry, just gazed at her as if she were off in the distance. "It's the splendid hole. The one with the green door, just a few more holes that way."

Camellia nodded her thanks and hurried off to get away from the lady. She slowed once she got a safe distance from her and paused to look at the holes for a green door. After about five more holes, she saw a shiny green door with a golden knob in the middle. It was certainly the largest hole she had ever seen, and very polished up. Everything seemed to be in perfect order. _Frodo must be very into gardening,_ she thought approvingly as she looked at the beautiful flowers in the front of his home.

Clutching Frodo's book, she nervously walked up and knocked as lightly as she could on the door, half hoping he wouldn't hear. Apparenly he did, for she heard footsteps and after a few more seconds the door opened to reveal an obviously surprised Frodo Baggins.

Camellia took in his appearance. He seemed even paler than when she saw him a week ago, if that was possible, and more tired; there were slight bags under his eyes. He inclined his head and opened the door, inviting her in without a word. Camellia stepped inside and had to hold in her gasp at the beautiful home. The paint was perfect, and the place was gleaming, hardly a speck of dirt anywhere. There were large paintings of gorgeous landscapes and maps of Middle Earth framed on the wall, which she looked at with interest. And it was just so _big_.

She flushed, suddenly realizing that he was probably wanting an explanation of why she was here. She turned to see him studying her curiously. "Good afternoon, Miss Foxburr," he said quietly.

"Mr. Baggins, I'm so sorry to disturb you, but-"

"You aren't disturbing me, Miss."

"Well, thank you, but I just wanted to return this to you. You left it in the glen the other day. I'm sorry I haven't gotten it to you sooner, but-well-I've been busy-" she said, flushing again, hoping he couldn't tell she was lying about why it took so long to return the book.

He took the book from her with the slightest trace of a smile. "You read books like these Miss Foxburr?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Well...sort of. I don't have many books to read at my home, you know, most of the money for books goes to books for Ruby. I love books about travel and adventure though."

He just continued to look at her for some time as if very curious about something. She merely looked around the hole and said politely, "This is a beautiful hole, Mr. Baggins."

"Thank you," he said. "It's not really mine, it's my Uncle's. It's in my care however."

"You live here all alone?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Don't you get awfully lonely?"

"Sometimes."

"Goodness, I know I would, I get lonely even with Ruby there sometimes."

He said nothing, and she immediately felt worried she had offended him. "Mr. Baggins, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to offe-"

He shook his head quickly. "Not at all, you did not offend me Miss Foxburr."

"Mr. Baggins-" she hesitated. "If you do get lonely, you can always come by my hole for lunch...it's not nearly as grand as yours however," she said, looking around.

Frodo looked at her for a long time, and she felt as if her mind was being read. "Why don't you come here to Bag End tomorrow for lunch?" he said finally. "I have books here that you could borrow and read, if you like, and Ruby as well."

Camellia smiled, instantly relieved that he had not said no. He seemed like he needed a friend, and lunch with someone looked like it could do him some good. "That would be nice Mr. Baggins. Ruby will be so excited." She started to head towards the door.

"Thank you for returning my book," he said politely.

"No problem," she said. He hurried forward and opened the door for her. "Thanks." She paused at the door and turned. "See you tomorrow then," she said with a little wave.

He said nothing, only bowed slightly, gave her a small smile, and shut the door.

_Still as mysterious as ever_, Camellia thought to herself, walking down the road. _At least he had smiled this time. Even if it was only a small one._

..........

Frodo received another knock on the door just as he shut it. Thinking it was Camellia again and that she had forgotten something, he opened it, only to see Merry and Pippin on his doorstep.

Without asking, they simply stepped inside. "Dear cousin!" Merry said. "Please explain!"

Frodo was perplexed. "Explain what?"

"We were walking by when we see the door open, and you bowing to a lass on her way out!"

"That was Miss Camellia Foxburr," he said in his quiet way. "I was taking one of my many walks in the Shire when I came across the glen we used to play in as children. You remember?"

"Of course!"

"Well, she was there with her child and-"

"Child? I thought you said she was a Miss?" Pippin asked.

"Yes, a child. I called her Mrs., but she said she wasn't married."

"Hmm...very interesting," Merry said thoughtfully.

Pippin piped up. "So why was this lovely lass calling on your home, Frodo Baggins?" he asked, grinning mischievously.

Frodo sighed. "Nothing like that, Pippin. I just left my book in that glen and she was delivering it back to me."

"Ah, ok," Pippin said, looking slightly disbelieving.

"Well, Pippin and I had best be going now, we were on our way somewhere," Merry said. "We just had to drop in and ask."

Once they were outside on the doorstep, Pippin turned back to Frodo and grinned. "It's about time you find a lass, Frodo," he said.

Frodo slammed the door on him and Merry's smiling faces.

He wasn't quite sure why he had invited Camellia and her daughter over for lunch. Maybe it was because to him, she seemed a little different. She enjoyed books of adventure, and many hobbits didn't; they thought adventure and travel were odd. She treated him with respect and didn't seem to know about his travels, or at least was polite enough not to ask about them. He wanted to know her.


	4. Tea at Mr Baggins'

**A/N- Soundtrack For This Chapter:**

**SONG: Sparks ARTIST: Coldplay**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**Padma The Q- **oh yay, a new reviewer! im so excited! lol ne ways, thanks, im glad you like it so far.

**Sarahbarr17- **another new reviewer! whoooo! lol. yes, i love sam and rosie, they're so cute! u'll c more of them later...and funy u mentioned camellia's past...u find out more this chapter a bit. and thx so much for the tip! i looked out for modern language more in this chapter and made sure i didn't use it! thx again, hope u come read more

**twilight1650- **thx again for reviewing!! im updating my other story again soon too if you're interested and been reading it

**cjsl8ne- **yes, frodo does protest too much LOL. but ya thanks, i purposely made them opposites in that way and made Frodo more formal so u could see how much the quest changed him. ne hoo, thx 4 ur review!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Tea at Mr. Baggins'**

Camellia and Ruby were back home that night when Camellia told Ruby that they would be going to Mr. Baggins' for tea tomorrow. "And I want you on your best behavior Ruby, no dirtying up his nice hole," she told her. Ruby nodded her tiny head and looked solemn.

Camellia knew it was probably only a matter of time before she exploded with questions, and sure enough, when she was tucking her in for bed, Ruby burst. "Where's his hole? How long are we staying? Does he have lots of toys there for me? What are we eating?"

Camellia thought she would never hear the end of the torrent. Thankfully she didn't lose her patience with her excited daughter, but after a few more questions, shushed her gently and told her to go to sleep; she'd wake up faster that way.

After she got in bed, Camellia lay thinking about what Autumn had said that day about Ruby needing a father. Now that she thought about it, Camellia never realized how important a father would be to Ruby; she couldn't have that special connection that some hobbit men have with their daughters. That was surely why Ruby was so excited to spend time with Frodo. She looked up to him, obviously, because he was slightly famous, but Camellia sensed that she also just wanted that father-daughter relationship with someone. And no matter how much she tried, Camellia couldn't give that to her.

..........

The next morning was a long one. For Ruby, that is. She was constantly pestering Camellia if it was time to leave yet, please. Camellia was sitting comfortably in her big armchair sewing, but after a while Ruby had her so flustered she had pricked her finger with the needle on several occasions. Camellia finally had to order Ruby to go read a book in the back bedroom so she wouldn't get a headache, and poor Ruby complied.

At three o'clock, Camellia went to go fetch Ruby who was lying on the floor, quietly reading a book. Her head jerked up when she heard Camellia approaching the door. "Time to go, Ruby."

Ruby leaped up, grinning, and rushed to the front door to get her little coat. After getting her and Ruby's coats on, Camellia led Ruby outside and they started down the lane.

"Mother, does he have a garden?"

"Yes."

"How about a big tree in his yard that I can climb?"

"Yes he has one, but not that you're going to climb. Remember what I said about behavior?"

"Aww..."

After a few minutes, they reached the shiny green door of Bag End. "Can I knock on the door?" Ruby asked excitedly when the two of them were standing on the porch.

Camellia nodded, and Ruby knocked hard on the door three times. They heard footsteps approaching. Right before the door opened, Camellia muttered out of the corner of her mouth, "Manners, Ruby," as a quick reminder, but then the door opened and there was Frodo.

"Hello, Miss Foxburr," he said pleasantly. He looked down at Ruby. "And Miss Ruby."

"Hello," Ruby said shyly.

"Please, come inside," Frodo said, ushering them in.

Ruby's eyes were huge as they headed into Frodo's house; she had never seen a hole this big in her life. Surprisingly, and to Camellia's great relief, she remained silent and glued to her mother's side. Camellia as well couldn't stop looking around, as once in this house for five minutes had not been enough to see everything. "I'm just finishing the tea now," Frodo was saying. "So I'll go in the kitchen and do that, and you two can help yourself to anything you see. The bookshelf's over there," he said, nodding his head toward it and smiling at Camellia.

"Thanks," she said smiling, "but I'll come help you with the tea. Ruby, why don't you see if any of those books suit?"

But Ruby was already hurrying to the bookshelf eagerly. Camellia followed Frodo down the hallway and into the kitchen. There was a fireplace with a kettle in it, and a very large wooden table with some bread and potatoes.

"So you enjoy reading as much as Ruby and I do?" Camellia asked as she looked in the cupboards for some plates and cups.

Frodo realized what she was looking for and pointed them out to her as he said, "Yes, very much Miss."

"You know," Camellia said, then paused and looked uncomfortable. Frodo turned to look at her, waiting for her to continue. Camellia said hesitantly, "There's no need for you to be so formal still, in private, unless-I mean, if you prefer-"

"No, not at all, I don't mind," Frodo said. "I will call you whatever you like, Camellia."

She smiled at him and began setting plates around the table. After she was done, she saw him going to get the tea kettle. "Here, please let me," she said, bustling over. As she was going to reach out for the kettle, his hand was going back in, and she noticed he had a finger missing. Puzzled, she stared at it, but only for a second. She looked up at him and he looked at her with his big blue eyes, and she instantly knew not to ask questions about it; not quite yet anyways. She smiled at him and took the kettle off and carried it to the table, beginning to pour tea in the cups set around.

"Wait! Camellia," Frodo said, and she looked over to see him coming towards her. "Your necklace," he said, pointing at the golden locket around her neck. "You might want to take it off. When you lean over, it looks like you might accidentally pour tea on it." He held out his hand to take it, but she took it off with one hand and set it on the counter.

"Thanks," she said, and continued pouring the tea.

It was rather unnerving; sitting there pouring Frodo's tea and knowing he was standing silently behind her, watching, but not saying a word. When she was done she put the kettle back, straightened up, and put her necklace back on. "Is everything ready?" she asked. Frodo nodded. "I'd better go get Ruby," she said. "I hope she's not damaging your home in any way," she said, laughing.

Frodo smiled. "Ruby seems like a good little lass."

"You wait until I tell her you said that. She'll blush about as red as her hair."

Frodo laughed, the first time Camellia had ever heard him do so. He became serious again quickly however, and gazed at Camellia thoughtfully. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Do what?" Camellia said, bewildered.

"Name her Ruby when she has red hair. It would be kind of a funny coincidence if you didn't mean to."

Camellia paused, and Frodo noticed her jaw clench slightly, but only for a second. "I-didn't name her," she said, looking down.

"Who did?" Frodo said softly.

Camellia turned to see if Ruby wasn't in the room. She had a very quick, silent argument with herself to decide if she could trust Frodo. She came to the conclusion he seemed trustworthy enough. "Her mother," she said quietly.

Frodo stared at her, a slight frown on his face, but other than that showed no more surprise. "So," he said calmly, "you're saying you aren't her mother."

"Lower your voice!" she hissed.

"She doesn't know?" Frodo whispered incredulously. "How?"

"Her mother died when she was a baby. Ruby does not remember her. I took her to live in my care, because I was very close to my sister."

From the look on her face, Frodo could tell there was a bit more to her past, but he decided he had prodded enough. "I'm so sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's alright," Camellia said, sighing. "You just can't tell anyone. The only people that know are my two brothers, their wives, and my mother. Normally when I tell people I'm not married, they just assume I had a husband, or Ruby was an...accident. So...please..."

"Don't worry. And if you don't mind my asking," Frodo said, "when will you tell Ruby?"

"I don't know," Camellia said. "I don't know how to."

Frodo said nothing, and after a few seconds of silence, Camellia turned and left the room to get Ruby. Tea was an interesting affair, mainly because the first few minutes was one of the longest, most awkward silences Camellia had ever endured. For once, she wished Ruby would start talking. Eventually, though, Ruby warmed up, and she began talking to Frodo about all kinds of childish things. Her and Frodo seemed to get along very well, for he was patient and kind with her.

Ruby seemed to gather up all her courage, and she nervously asked if you could 'tell me a story please, Mr. Baggins.' Frodo relented, and he told her a story about his Uncle Bilbo and three Trolls. By the end, he had both Ruby and Camellia laughing.

"Is this a true story?" Ruby asked.

Frodo glanced at Camellia, who shook her head once to each side ever so slightly. Frodo turned back to Ruby and patted her hand. "No, it's not true. Just a story my Uncle Bilbo used to tell."

"Did he tell any more?"

"Yes, he told many stories."

"Where is he?"

"Well he used to live here, but now he's...visiting some friends." Frodo was glad he hadn't accidentally let something about Elves slip.

"Oh," Ruby said, disappointed. "When will he be back? Can I meet him?"

Frodo hesitated for a moment, and Camellia found the perfect opportunity to interrupt. "Ruby," she said sternly. "No more questions. Are you finished eating?"

Ruby nodded.

"You may be excused."

She slowly got up and left the room, probably to invade Frodo's bookshelf again. "I'm very sorry," Frodo said politely. "I didn't realize that you didn't want her to know it was true-"

"Oh, it's alright. I just always told her trolls and bad things weren't real. She's young. You know how that goes. Nightmares and such."

Frodo nodded in understanding.

"Ruby likes you very much," Camellia said kindly to Frodo as they started picking up plates. "You're very good with her."

Frodo smiled a little. "Thank you. I've never had much experience with children though. Not enough time I suppose..." he said, trailing off. He seemed to realize he had said too much, because he looked away and fell silent.

"Why not?" Camellia said, keeping her voice light even though she could tell they were talking about a serious matter.

Frodo pierced her with his eyes. "You're saying you do not hear the rumors?" It was Camellia's turn to look down, and she said nothing. "You would not understand," he said, sighing. "Some things are too hard to explain."

"I didn't ask you to say anything about your travels, Frodo. But if you want to tell me-if you need someone to tell-"

"Would you like to hear about them?" he asked dully.

"Well, I-only if you-I mean, only if you want to tell them to me."

"I will if you will hear them. You told me something about yourself. I can return the favor."

"Frodo-"

"No, really. I don't mind. Why don't you come here tomorrow, and I can start the story. It's a long one."

Camellia was about to argue, but just decided to give in. After all, she was very curious. "Alright," she said reluctantly. "I'll come tomorrow."

"Without Ruby would probably be best," Frodo said calmly, though Camellia noticed a distant look in his eyes, as if part of him was not exactly here. "It's not exactly for younger ears."

Camellia nodded. "I'd better be getting Ruby home," she said quietly.

Frodo just looked at her, nodded, then started to walk her to the door.

"It's time to leave, Ruby," Camellia said to her as the two came into the living room.

Ruby opened her mouth and was on the verge of complaining when she obviously remembered what her mother had said about manners. "Yes, mother," she said with a defeated face.

Camellia held out her hand, and Ruby took it. Frodo helped them both into their coats. "Goodbye Camellia," he said, looking straight at her. His gaze lingered on her for a few seconds, then he turned to Ruby. "Goodbye Miss Ruby," he said, bending to her level. "Please, I would be honored if you would go pick out a book to take home with you."

Ruby's face split into a huge grin, and she dashed over to the bookshelf. She must have had one in mind already, because she was back in less than three seconds.

As soon as the door was shut and Ruby and Camellia were on the road, Ruby's mouth went a million miles an hour. Camellia was not really listening, but was lost in thought about Frodo, his mysterious travels, and speculations on how he got his missing finger. But when she opened the door to their hole, she was distracted from her thoughts by someone sitting in the living room.


	5. The Story Begins

**a/n- hey y'all, just curious, im not quite sure yet if i'm going to have Frodo leave for the Grey Havens at the end or not...so as the story goes on or whatever just let me know what you think of the idea of him leaving or staying is...just want a general idea of what ppl want! Thx!**

**Soundtrack For This Chapter:**

**SONG: A Letter To Elise ARTIST: The Cure**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**coconut994777-** hey thanks! i was kind of toying with that idea for a while, then decided to go ahead and add that in.

**Opera-Gypsy-** new reviewer, oh yay! well, i hope you keep reading...let me know! thx!

**Sarahbarr17-** thanks! glad you like the characterization and Ruby too! i think she's my favorite character as of rite now...LOL.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Story Begins**

"Grandmother!" Ruby screeched, and the old woman sitting on the couch grinned and stood up as Ruby ran into her arms. Camellia smiled and watched the two greet each other. After she was done with Ruby, Grandma turned and faced Camellia and opened her arms once more.

Camellia walked forward and hugged her tightly. "Hi Mother," she said into her shoulder. Her mother put her back at arm's length and looked at her closely.

"Camellia, darling, how I have missed you. Just look at you!"

Camellia smiled. _Typical_, she thought. _A mother saying how you've grown when you were done growing years ago._ "You look good, Mother," Camellia said, studying her.

She was very tiny, Camellia almost had to bend over to hug her. Her face was getting older; it was losing it's smoothness and getting a wrinkle or two. Her almost gray hair was clinging on to its last little bit of brown it had left, and dangling limply on her shoulders. Her mother was the sweetest person Camellia knew; her heart was probably bigger than Bag End. Thoughtful and quiet, her mother portrayed the woman that Camellia always wanted to be, unselfish, and always doing things for others with no thought of reward. She knew her influence on Ruby was a good one.

"Goodness Camellia, where have you been, I have been sitting here waiting to surprise you for a good portion of the afternoon! It's turning into night!" she exclaimed. "I was starting to get a bit worried!"

Camellia smiled at her. "Everything's fine, don't worry. I was just at an invite for a tea."

"Ah! With Lotho I expect?"

"No, we were at Mr. Baggin's house!" Ruby said excitedly, her eyes lit up. "Oh, Grandmother, it's so big and nice, he has all these books and-"

"Ah!" Camellia's mother said again. "He? Seeing someone finally, darling?"

Camellia laughed. "No, no nothing like that, I just met him about two weeks ago, if that."

"Oh Grandmother! His house is so big and wonderful! And he has this big bookshelf with all these books and-"

"Ruby honey, you can tell Grandmother all about Mr. Baggins and his house tomorrow. But it's getting near your bedtime."

"Oh, but Mother! Grandmother just got here!"

"I know, but she'll be waiting for you when you get up tomorrow-which will be early I'm sure."

Ruby pouted a while, until her Grandmother picked her up and told her she was going to tuck her in now. Camellia kissed her goodnight, then sat heavily on the couch while waiting for her mom to take Ruby to bed. She must have read her a book or something, for it was a long time until Camellia's mother reappeared in the living room.

She sat next to Camellia on the couch. "So Camellia, is anything interesting happening lately?"

"Oh, not really, you know, just the usual."

"You must tell me about this...Baggins is it? I'm dying of curiousity about him."

"Mother! I already told you-"

"Yes, yes I know, there's nothing going on, but I still want to know what he's like if he's your friend!"

"Well, he's-" Camellia paused, searching for the right word to describe Frodo. "Erm-he's...rich."

Camellia's mom threw back her head and laughed. "Rich? I was thinking more along the lines of personality. Hang on..." she squinted, as she normally did when she was thinking deeply about something. "What did you say his last name was?"

"Baggins." Camellia was getting worried. She hoped her mother hadn't heard the terrible things people said about him. She might warn her to stay away.

"Ah! I knew who Bilbo Baggins was! They always said he had something loose in his brain, but he seemed very courteous to me at least."

"Well, I don't know Bilbo, but I think that's his Uncle. I believe he lived with him for a little while."

"Yes, that makes sense. I remember the whispers and rumors of Bilbo bringing in an heir long, long ago."

Camellia nodded. "Frodo's very...quiet," she said after some thought. "But polite. People think he's lost it too, but I don't see it."

Her mother patted her hand. "Never listen to rumors and such, and never judge until you've met somebody. You never know what they've been through; you've never been in their place." Camellia gazed out into the darkness outside. What her mother just said reminded her of Frodo's promise to tell her his adventure. She knew he felt obligated to. She decided that tomorrow, she would just drop by to tell him that she knew he felt like he had to tell her-but he doesn't.

"I'm going there again tomorrow," Camellia said quietly after a few moments. "But I want Ruby to stay home this time. Mr. Baggins will be telling me of something that he doesn't think is right for children's ears."

Camellia's mom looked curious, but merely nodded. "Well, I must be getting to bed," she said. "Sitting here, worrying, and waiting for you has just tired me out. I already have my bag in the spare bedroom." She smiled at Camellia, stood up from the couch, and kissed her on the head. "Goodnight, my Camellia. I love you."

"Love you too," Camellia said absently, staring back out the window. Her mother left the room. After a long time, Camellia too got up and went to bed.

..........

"Well, where should I begin?" Frodo muttered to himself. He and Camellia were sitting once again at the table in Bag End. Their tea was steaming in their cups, and Camellia was taking cautious sips of hers as Frodo searched for a place to begin. She had come here, and as soon as he had opened the door, she had quickly told him that there was no need for him to tell his story; she knew he felt sorry for her, perhaps, or he just felt like returning the favor. But he insisted she come in, telling her that his reason for sharing his adventure with her was neither of those two. He said he thinks they both need a friend. She knew he was right, so she finally reluctantly agreed to listen to his story.

"Well I suppose I'd better start with my Uncle Bilbo and how he found the Ring," he said quietly, half to himself. She said nothing and just waitied patiently for him to continue.

He began by telling her how his Uncle Bilbo went with some dwarves and a wizard named Gandalf on an adventure to defeat the Dragon Smaug. He explained Bilbo finding a little golden Ring when a horrible creature called Gollum left it on the ground, and how he had used riddles to trick Gollum and keep the Ring for himself. He discovered the Ring was magical, and when one put it on their finger, it made them disappear. Maybe it was just Camellia's imagination, but it seemed whenever Frodo said the word 'Ring', there was an evil aura just around the word, and she didn't miss the distant look on his face whenever it was mentioned.

Up to this point, Camellia had not said one word. But now she asked, "Where is Bilbo now?"

"He has left the Shire and gone to Rivendell."

"Rivendell?"

"He's staying with the Elves there."

Camellia was immediately interested, and knew if Elves were involved this story would be a good one. "Where did he leave the Ring?"

Frodo's face clouded over, and she instantly regretted saying anything. "I'm sorry-" she started hurriedly, but he cut her off.

"That's what the whole story is about," he said quietly. "Bilbo left on his 111th birthday party, disappeared into thin air in front of the whole crowd as he was giving his speech. I later found out that Gandalf had met with him briefly before he left, and Gandalf had made Bilbo leave the Ring behind. I think he suspected something about the Ring."

Camellia did not ask what he meant by that, but she soon found out. Frodo went on to tell her that Gandalf ordered him to hide the Ring, then came back years later. Gandalf told him the story of the Ring, which Frodo relayed to Camellia with obvious difficulty. The more and more the Ring was mentioned, the more pauses and hesitations Frodo had, and Camellia also noticed he rubbed a spot on his shoulder a few times, wincing slightly.

"So," Camellia said slowly, "this Ring was Sauron's Ring, and it's really...erm-dark. If he got it, he'd ruin everything and come back to full power."

"Yes," Frodo said, nodding. Gandalf made me leave in a hurry, and take it with me. I was to make for Bree, and never put it on, for he said the servants of the enemy would be drawn to its power. Luckily, Sam kept me company to Bree, because he had eavesdropped on Gandalf and my's conversation; Gandalf made him come with me to help, but I daresay Sam wanted to come."

Camellia's eyes were wide. "So you had to take this Ring somewhere, knowing something out there could attack you? Where were you taking it exactly?"

"I didn't exactly know just then. All Gandalf said was I had to take it to The Prancing Pony, in Bree, and he would meet me there. He was meeting the head of his council, who would know what to do." Frodo's face got a sour look on it, as if he didn't think very highly of the head of council, but Camellia didn't ask anything about that.

"But why couldn't you just hide it?"

"You see, that was the problem. The enemy had found Gollum, who knew Bilbo had the Ring. Unfortunately, Bilbo told Gollum his name, so Gollum told the enemy two words: Shire, and Baggins. So they were on their way here."

"You must have been so terrified!"

Frodo nodded seriously. "Very. Now...if you don't mind...I think-I think I'd like to stop there for the day." He was wincing again, rubbing his shoulder, and he looked more distant than ever.

Camellia stood up and started taking the dishes from the table. Frodo noticed what she was doing after a second and stood up to stop her. "Camellia, please stop doing my dishes. I may not be allowed to call you Miss, but you are still my guest, and I can still deny you the right to clean dishes."

Camellia laughed, realizing it was the first time he had made a joke of any kind. "Well, Mr. Frodo," she said, putting emphasis on Mr., "you may call me Miss if you really want to."

"I was joking," Frodo said, still attempting to grab plates before Camellia could. He dodged in front of her once or twice to snatch a plate, and after a while she gave up.

"Fine!" she said, throwing up her arms and laughing. "You win! I won't pick up your dishes!"

Frodo smiled, then grew serious quickly again. _He's so good at growing serious like that_, Camellia thought. He put the dishes down and came over to her. "Thank you," he said quietly, "for listening to my story like you did." He was looking at her as if he had never quite seen her before, or was just realizing she was there. "You don't ask too many questions, and I notice you're careful about what you do ask."

"It's my pleasure," Camellia said. When he looked doubtful, she added, "Really."

He opened his mouth, but then seemed to decide against whatever he was going to say and just nodded. "I will tell you more tomorrow, if tomorrow suits you."

"Actually, I can't tomorrow. My mother's visiting. You know how that goes."

Frodo smiled sadly. "No, I don't have a mother. She and my father died when I was seven."

Camellia covered her mouth. "I knew that! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up, I just don't think!"

"It's quite alright," Frodo said, giving her a small smile. "Really."

"Well, I think my mother is staying for about a week, and then it's Ruby's birthday. Tell you what. You can come to my house on Ruby's birthday and help celebrate if you like. She'd love that."

Frodo nodded. "Certainly I will. When is it?"

"May 5th. Ruby or I can come tell you what time it's at-but my family will be there, I don't know if-"

"That doesn't matter, I can still come, especially since it would mean a lot to Ruby. I won't stay long though-I don't want to- intrude on family."

"You wouldn't be intruding, but all right. Oh, and maybe you can come over before everyone else arrives and continue your story-if you like, that is. That way, it'll give you a while before you have to tell it again."

Frodo nodded again. "Sounds fine." He walked Camellia to the door. Right before she turned to head out the door, he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you," he said once again, looking very grateful, but Camellia couldn't figure out quite why.

"No problem," she said, giving him a shy smile before she turned and walked out the door.


	6. Ruby's Birthday

**a/n- Just wanted to say thanks to all my awesome reviewers!! Love ya guys!**

**Soundtrack For This Chapter:**

**SONG: Crazy ARTIST: Seal**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**Sarahbarr17- **thats what i thought about him telling his story too! and i forgot the adverbs last time, dangit! thanks for reminding me, im going to write a note so i remember to check each chapter. thx!!

**coconut994777- **lol!! im glad i have some cliff-hanging in there! there will be more...although its a tiny bit cruel...sry! lol just kidding well u will find out soon i believe if he likes her or not...and ur idea is a very good one...hmmm...

**cjsl8ne- **funny you should ask about her knowing Rosie cuz u meet her this chapter..lol! thanks so much for reviewing again!

**Opera-Gypsy- **thanks for reviewing again! Mr. Frodo is just too cute, isn't he?

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Ruby's Birthday**

It was two days before Ruby's birthday, and Ruby was becoming almost unbearable she was so excited. Luckily Camellia's mother was there, so Camellia didn't have to put up with too much. It was mid-afternoon; light was dimly shining through the front window and Camellia was sewing in between watching Ruby slowly struggling to read a book to her Grandmother.

"Ruby, you realize you are going to be ten years old? You'll never be in single digits again!" Grandmother exclaimed after congratulating Ruby on finishing the book. Ruby was smiling.

Camellia went back to counting her stitches and only half listened to the rest of the conversation (she had heard it many times before). Suddenly, the doorbell chimed. Ruby leaped up. "I'll get it!" Her red hair flew behind her as she ran to open the door. Camellia and her mother looked on in curiosity, and the door swung open to reveal Frodo Baggins.

"Hi Mr. Baggins!" Ruby said excitedly. "Did you know my birthday is in two days?!"

Frodo smiled down at her. "I did, Ruby. I'll be seeing you then. Can I speak to Cam-your mother?"

Ruby turned to call for her but Camellia was already at the door. "Hello Frodo," she said politely, wondering what he could possibly be doing here. "Won't you come inside?"

"Actually, I just wanted to ask you a question. Erm-outside, if that can be managed."

"Of-of course," she replied, now utterly perplexed. Before Camellia could step outside, her mother appeared over her shoulder. When he spotted her, Frodo immediately bowed low.

"Good afternoon," he murmured. "Forgive me, I did not see you there, Ms."

"That's quite alright! You must be Mr. Baggins!" Camellia groaned inwardly. She hoped Frodo wouldn't think she was talking about him all over the place.

If he was surprised, Frodo did not show it. "Yes, ma'am. Are you-" he glanced up at Camellia, who mouthed Miss- "Miss Foxburr? Camellia's mother?"

Camellia's mother giggled like a young girl. "Yes I am, Mr. Baggins. Well I'll let you-erm-chat with Camellia outside," she said with a slight hint of amusement in her voice. Frodo inclined his head again, kissed her hand, and turned back down the porch steps. Camellia followed and shut the door behind her.

"Forgive me for disturbing you-" he began.

Camellia sighed, though she had a smile. "How many times do I have to tell you? You don't disturb me."

Frodo nodded. "Right. Well Camellia, I was actually going to ask you something about Ruby." He saw her immediately tense up, and he corrected his mistake. "Not about that," he said hurriedly, and Camellia relaxed. "I was just wondering if she knows anything about Elves."

"Elves?"

"Yes. Do you ever tell her stories about Elves?"

"Why yes, all the time, but I don't see what this has to do-"

"You'll see. I just wanted to make sure you didn't forbid her to know about them like the trolls."

"No. She loves to hear about Elves. They seem beautiful to me."

"They are."

Camellia gazed at him. "Frodo, do-do you know how to speak Elvish?"

Frodo looked at her for a long time. "Yes," he finally said quietly.

"Say something. Please."

"What shall I say?"

"Say I love you." Camellia instantly colored up, realizing how that would sound. "I mean-so I can say it to Ruby when she's going to sleep, you know. She'd love that."

Frodo nodded. "Im melo le."

"Im melo le," Camellia repeated. "That's so pretty. Well...is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"No. I was wondering-well, you see I have this friend named Sam. Sam Gamgee, do you know him?"

Camellia thought a minute. "Didn't he marry a Cotton?"

"Yes. Rosie. Do you know her?"

"I know of her, but not personally, no."

"Ah. Well-they came over this morning, and wanted to know if I would come to dinner tonight at their house and bring you."

"Bring _me_? I don't even know them!"

"Well apparently Merry and Pippin-two of my other friends-told them of you. That we were...friends. Merry and Pippin saw you leaving my house one day, so that's how they know about you."

Camellia was still a little confused, but tried not to show it. "Oh," was all she said.

Frodo looked slightly disappointed. "Well if you don't want to come, I understand-"

"No! Of course I'll come!"

Frodo's face cleared a bit. "That's very kind of you. I know you don't know anybody. Merry and Pippin will be there too by the way. They're your typical troublemakers. They used to be worse though, so don't worry."

Camellia laughed. "I'll take your word for it."

"Listen-why don't you come to my house in about three hours, or if you prefer I can come here."

"I'll just come there. Sounds like fun," Camellia said, not wanting Frodo near her mother again in case she said something else embarrassing.

Frodo gave her a tiny smile. "See you soon then," he said, quietly as usual, and turned to leave. Camellia waved, then went back inside, only to instantly be pestered by her mother.

"Camellia, darling! He is one of the finest hobbits I have ever seen! His dark hair and his beautiful big blue eyes and-"

"Mother! You're a bit too old for him, don't you think?" Ruby giggled. "Ruby, hush! You may be excused to the kitchen." Ruby pouted, but complied to her mother's orders. "Mother, must you talk about him like that in front of Ruby?" Camellia said, after Ruby had left the room.

"Sorry, dear. I'm just excited for you, that's all."

"Excited for me?"

"Yes."

"Erm...can I ask why?"

"He seems very nice."

"Do you mind watching Ruby for a bit tonight? I'm going with Frodo to his friend's house to eat dinner."

Her mother raised her eyebrows at her. "Spending time together often, aren't you?"

"Uh, yes mother, because we're _friends_!"

Her mother patted her hand. "It's ok dear, I'm sure you aren't the only lass to sigh over him...and often, mind you."

Camellia closed her eyes for a moment to gain patience. "I do not sigh over him," she said slowly.

Her mother looked a bit confused at first, then her face just got a smug look on it. "Ok," was all she said. Camellia just decided to let the matter rest for the time.

.....

It was finally time to leave. After grabbing her coat and saying goodbye to a jealous Ruby and her obnoxious mother, Camellia was once again walking down the lane to Bag End. To be honest, she was quite nervous about meeting four new people, three of them males. If they were all as good-looking as Frodo she didn't think she could handle three of them in the same room.

She had to admit; her mother had a point about Frodo. She wasn't quite ready to say-as her mother put it-that she sighed over him. But she definitely felt as if she were forming a bond with him, maybe because he was telling her of his adventure. She was sure other lasses liked Frodo too, like her mother also said-younger ones that were in their tweens, that were much prettier than she was. Camellia immediately dismissed that thought from her head. Frodo can't know that many people; after all, he normally stays in his home, doesn't he?

By the time she had pondered all of this, her feet had carried her to Frodo's doorstep. She knocked lightly on the door, and she immediately heard two shouts from inside. She assumed this wasn't Frodo, as Frodo barely even spoke loud enough for her to hear. Nevertheless, Frodo opened the door, his cheeks with slightly more color in them than usual.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Camellia replied, trying to peer around Frodo to see who else could possibly be in the house.

He led her inside, and had been standing in the doorway a few seconds when two light-colored heads popped out from the kitchen. Frodo shut the front door and turned to introduce them. "Camellia, this is Merry," he said, pointing to the slightly taller one, "and Pippin," he said, gesturing to the other.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss," Merry said, bending to kiss her hand, but Pippin came and bumped him out of the way.

"The pleasure is mine," Pippin said. Camellia giggled. Merry and Frodo just shook their heads.

"So I hear you're coming along to good ol' Samwise's house," Pippin continued.

"Yes."

"Nice. Well, you'll really like Rosie-and Sam. She's great. Her and Sam are expecting an addition to the family!"

"Oh," Camellia said, nodding. "That's exciting!"

After a while of the boys showing Camellia around more of Bag End, they decided they should probably set off to Sam's. "Hold on," Camellia said when they were all by the front door and ready to leave. "Be right back." She went down the hall. "Women," Pippin said, shaking his head. "They have such bad timing. I'm starving."

"She's cute though," Merry said, nudging Frodo. "You agree, don't you cousin?" Frodo shook his head with pursed lips.

"Aw, poor Frodo. Are we teasing you too much?"

Frodo rolled his eyes. "You two are being ridiculous."

Merry patted his shoulder. "It's ok. We won't say anything more," he said, grinning.

"Yeah," Pippin said, with an evil smile. "Especially not to her."

Frodo furiously opened his mouth to respond. "Don't you d-"

But he was interrupted by Camellia entering the room. "What?" she said, smiling at them all, as they had all grown silent instantly when they saw her. When they said nothing, she shrugged. "Let's go, then."

The hobbits all followed Frodo out the front door and set off down the road. It was reaching dusk now; a slight chill was going through the air, as it was not quite summer yet. It took them about 10 minutes to reach the Gamgee's hole; it was tiny, and the front yard was covered in plants and growth. The gardening looked very well done.

Frodo stepped up and knocked lightly on the front door. Camellia listened for footsteps, and sure enough, she heard quick ones approaching the door and it opened to reveal a short, stout hobbit with sand colored hair. He clapped Merry and Pippin on the back as they walked by, as they were already on their way inside, muttering something about food. "Hello Mr. Frodo," Sam said kindly, hugging him lightly, looking half afraid that he was going to break him.

"Hello Sam," Frodo said smiling. "Sam, this is Camellia Foxburr," he said, stepping back so she could step forward.

"What a pleasure it is, Miss," Sam said graciously, bowing low.

"Thank you Mr. Gamgee. But you can call me Camellia if you prefer."

"Well then, you can call me Sam, Camellia. Here! Come inside and meet my wife Rosie," he said, leading her indoors.

He introduced her to Rosie, who turned out to be a very pleasant woman with a pregnant belly that wasn't huge, but it was noticeable. When Camellia asked her, Rosie said she was due in December.

The girls got into chatting about babies, children, and husbands, and didn't even notice when the men left to go outside and smoke their pipe weed. "Well I suppose they went outside!" Rosie finally said when she noticed.

"Men and their pipeweed," Camellia laughed. She really liked Rosie and found her very easy to talk to.

"So you and Frodo are fairly good friends?" Rosie said, innocently enough, though Camellia thought she saw a little sparkle in her eye.

"Yes, we are going to meet often-he's telling me of his adventure."

Rosie looked so shocked that Camellia thought she said something wrong. "He's telling you that?" she said incredulously.

"Yes," Camellia said, looking worried. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no! No, dear, not at all," Rosie said, patting her on the shoulder. "I'm just surprised, that's all. He never speaks of his adventures, not even to Sam, who was with him the entire time."

Camellia frowned. "I tried to get him not to tell me. Do you think he shouldn't be bringing it up?"

"On the contrary," Rosie said. "It will be good for him."

Camellia nodded, but still looked a little unsure. She decided to let it go for now, however. When the men came back inside, the women went in the kitchen and Camellia helped Rosie finish the dinner. When it was ready, they called everyone to the table and they all sat down to eat.

Dinner turned out to be an enjoyable affair-it was the most fun Camellia had had in a long time and was instantly glad she came. She talked to Rosie a lot-and helped her decide on what foods she should be careful about eating-and was also the target of a lot of Merry and Pippin's jokes. She figured this had to do with just meeting them. Frodo kept making faces at her from across the table whenever they talked, and once or twice she had to stuff her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing. Sam turned out to be very polite and nice-he seemed to get slightly irritated with Merry and Pippin sometimes but he was constantly doting on Rosie, which Camellia found sweet.

Unfortunately, after they were done eating, Camellia had to leave early to get back to Ruby and her mother. "I'll walk you home," Frodo offered when she reluctantly said she had to leave. She nodded, and said her goodbyes and thank yous, promising Rosie and Sam she would come back and visit soon. She playfully hit Merry and Pippin, then left with Frodo.

"I really like all of them," Camellia said to Frodo as soon as they were on the road. It was now dark outside, and she could barely see Frodo next to her, except for an occasional glint of blue when he looked over at her.

"I hoped you would," Frodo said. "Especially Rosie, I had a feeling you two would get along."

Camellia nodded. They walked in silence for awhile. "Frodo are you coming to Ruby's birthday?"

"Yes, I'm coming early aren't I?"

"If you still want to tell your tale. I'll just have to get my mother out of the room."

Frodo smiled but said nothing about her mother. "Is your whole family going to be there?"

"A little later. You can leave before they get there if you want."

He nodded. "I'd better do that. Don't want to intr-"

"Don't say intrude!"

Frodo grinned. "OK, I'll give you some family time."

"Alright then."

They reached her house after a few more minutes. "Well, I'll see you day after tomorrow, at-let's say noon?" Camellia asked.

Frodo nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She watched him leave the light of her porch and go down the road before she went back inside.

..........

Ruby was very satisfied from the moment she woke up on her birthday. She woke up to Camellia and her Grandmother singing to her, telling her to come get up or her presents would run away. Of course, she shrieked and ran down in the hall in her bedclothes, coming to a small package of presents. They included a new doll, sewing set, book, and some hair bows from Camellia, and a dress hand sewn from her Grandmother.

She pestered Camellia for a long time about making the cake; Camellia promised her that she could make it soon. She planned to have her make it, and have her Grandmother help when Frodo came so he could tell his story in peace. For the remainder of the morning, Ruby picked out material and the women helped her start sewing a new dress for her new doll.

A light knock on the door sounded at 12:00 p.m. precisely, announcing Frodo's arrival. After the usual greetings went around, Frodo pulled two things out of his jacket. "Ruby," he said, handing them to her, "Happy Birthday."

The first thing was a book with a drawing on the front of two Elves; Camellia suddenly understood why he wanted to know whether Ruby could know about Elves; and the second was a tiny box. Ruby opened it to reveal a tiny little necklace that looked to be diamond, and sparkled whenever it caught the light. It was beautiful. Camellia and her mother gasped when they saw it, but they could not be heard over Ruby's squeal. "Oh, Mr. Baggins, thank you, thank you!" she cried breathlessly, hugging him around the waist.

He patted her head. Camellia stepped forward. "Ruby, Mother-please go make the cake now, in the kitchen."

Ruby said thank you about a dozen more times before her Grandmother could lead her into the kitchen. They could hear her begging her Grandmother to put it on her right now. As soon as the door leading to the kitchen was shut, Camellia turned on Frodo. "Frodo Baggins, I can understand getting her a book, but you should not have got that necklace! That looked like pure diamond! Was it?"

"I honestly can't remember," Frodo said blandly.

"Oh yes, you do," Camellia said. "How much did that cost you? Tell me now! I won't have you paying for something like th-"

"It was a gift," Frodo said quietly. "You should not know the price of gifts. Besides, I am very fond of Ruby."

"Yes, but-"

"Speak of it no more," Frodo said firmly. "Please. I was glad to do it."

Camellia opened her mouth a few times, as if trying to argue, but no sounds came out. "Fine," she finally said after a moment. "I don't like it though."

Frodo obviously decided to ignore the last bit and changed the subject. "Shall I tell my story now?"

Camellia nodded, lips still pursed, and sat down on the couch. Frodo sat in the armchair across the living room and began where he had left off. He described the Wood Elves in detail, as she asked lots of questions about them. He told her about being chased by the mysterious Black Rider all the way to Bree, where they met Strider, and Gandalf never showed up. They had no choice but to trust him, so they followed him into the wild, where he said he would lead them to Rivendell, where the Elves were. When they reached a place called Weathertop, Frodo became more quiet, and rubbed his shoulder again as if he had an ache.

"Do-do you think we could possibly stop here for the day?" Frodo said politely.

"Of course," Camellia said, standing up. She could tell that something happened at this Weathertop place that he was not quite ready to talk about today; he looked very worn out, as if telling this story drained him of all the energy he had. "Come on," she said, reaching for his hand and pulling him up. "Let's go get some cake."


	7. Golden

**a/n- once again, thanks for all the reviews so far!! if you read, please review...you don't have to say too much, just drop me a line and let me kno u read it! thx! :)**

**Soundtrack For The Chapter:**

**SONG: Black & White ARTIST: Sarah McLachlan**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**Penguins are Teh Power- **lol, funny name! penguins are cute! lol, anyway, im rly glad you started reading and you like it! im glad im not rushing the whole thing too cuz that was my main concern...i wanted to make it realistic. but thanks for reviewing! yay! :

**Sarahbarr17- **glad to know you are getting into the story! and thank you SO much for pointing out the whole bathroom and pregnant thing LOL. i went back and changed it...i think i remember hearing somewhere that it's not polite to say so and so is pregnant in the older days, but i guess i forgot when i was writing, so im so glad you pointed it out ;) let me know if you see anything else! thanks so much! : :

**coconut994777- **LOL thats so funny, cuz thats why i said the slightly taller one, bcuz of that Two Towers extended scene! (who cares if we are nerdy :P LOL jp). and ya when he said he can't remember, he was joking lol...he just didn't want to say how much it cost. and critique! lol. yes...i put waaay more detail in this chapter about his quest...i was planning on putting a lot into Weathertop...and i will in the future now too! thanks for pointing that out...and yes those angsty characters are hard to work with..LOL

**Opera-Gypsy- **thanks! glad you are still reading...!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Golden**

A few days had passed since Ruby's birthday party. Frodo had left just before Camellia's whole family arrived, which was probably a good thing, as there were so many cousins running around everywhere. Her nephews, Olo and Todo, who were cousins, reminded her so much of Merry and Pippin that it actually scared her a bit.

Frodo had told her before he left the party to come to his house whenever she was ready to hear his story. Of course _she _was ready; but she decided to wait a bit for his sake. But today was the last full day that her mother would be in Hobbiton, so she decided to take advantage of that and visit him, so she wouldn't have to take Ruby.

She and Ruby would be leaving for Brandy Hall again soon, and the thought made her sad. She could come visit Hobbiton- but she liked it here better; Brandy Hall was a bit too busy for her taste. But she was just renting her current hole here; and for right now, she couldn't buy a new one.

Camellia informed her mother she was going to Bag End that morning, and of course her mother got that look on her face as if she was trying not to laugh; but she said nothing of it, just asked when she would be back.

"I'm guessing I'll be back around tea time, since I'll go there at noon," Camellia said.

"All right dear, well I was thinking of taking Ruby for a walk, that's why I wanted to know."

Camellia nodded. "Just don't let her play in the dirt. And take that necklace of hers off, just to be safe."

"Of course. You know darling, I noticed that you rarely take that golden locket off your neck. Even when you sleep. That could be dangerous, you know."

Camellia said nothing for a long moment. "I usually just forget," she said lightly, then turned to go into the kitchen. She could not afford her mother talking more about the locket. The subject might get to her father and-

Camellia immediately stopped herself and started to think about Frodo's mysterious story, which she normally thought about when she had nothing else on her mind. She had to admit, she was very excited to hear it today; she was mad at herself for being so excited, but she was very curious about this Weathertop place. Maybe what happened there was part of the reason why Frodo was so quiet and preferred solitude.

When Ruby and her mother started to make luncheon around noon, Camellia said goodbye and headed for Bag End. She kept pondering Weathertop until she reached the green door. Frodo must have seen her coming from the window or something, because she knocked only once and the door opened. He ushered her inside without a word, then shut the door behind her.

"Are you ready for me to continue?" Frodo asked her.

"Only if you are ready," she replied.

He nodded, asked her to please sit in one of the chairs, and came out a moment later with a plate of cookies. "Luckily I have these," he said, holding the plate out to her. She took one.

"Thanks," she said. He sat in the armchair across the living room after setting the plate down where Camellia could reach it.

"Well, let's see..." he murmured. Camellia patiently waited for him to begin.

"Weathertop," he said, half to himself. "Well as you know Strider decided we would rest there for the night. We camped in a little cave on the side of the mountain facing the plains; we could see everything for miles. There was a little archway that led to the top with some ancient ruins, but we did not go up there; not yet, anyways." He sighed heavily, his eyes already a dark shadow.

"Frodo, if you don't want to tell about this place, you don't have to."

"No," he said, "I can tell you."

She did not protest, only said nothing and waited for him to continue. He was not looking at her anymore, but gazing off into the fireplace, as if a movie of everything was replaying in his head. After a moment, he seemed to gather himself and began again. "Strider told us he was going to explore the area when it was beginning to grow dark. We were to stay there. He gave us each little swords that were fit for Hobbits and left. Well, we really had nothing to do, so after a bit we decided we were tired and were going to go to bed."

Camellia made a small noise in her throat. Strider was gone. She sensed trouble. Frodo glanced at her, but said nothing. "The next thing I remember is waking up because I heard whispers. At first I didn't know what it was, but I turned over and saw Merry, Pippin, and Sam cooking food on a campfire! I was horrified. What could they be thinking? I said, 'What are you doing?' Merry replied, 'Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon,' and gestured to the food they were cooking."

"I think I dimly heard Sam tell me that he had saved some for me, but I was already screeching, 'Put it out, you fools, put it out!' and stomping on the fire. They were trying to stop me, and we made a huge fuss, but right when I stomped out the light, we heard the squeal of the Black Rider."

"We rushed to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Sure enough, there were not one, but five Black Riders approaching the mountain through the mist on the plains, swords drawn."

Camellia's mouth was covered in horror. This story was really starting to terrify her. Frodo had described the Black Riders to her on Ruby's birthday and whenever he mentioned one she got the chills. Frodo was again rubbing his shoulder, and seemed to forget Camellia was there for a minute. "Frodo?" she said gently.

"Just a second," he said quietly, hand still on his left shoulder. Camellia was worried, but was afraid to ask about this injury of his. She hoped she would find out soon enough. Frodo spoke again and interrupted her thoughts. "Of course, the four of us panicked. None of us were warriors, nor brave, the exception maybe being Sam, but he still did not know how to fight. I drew my sword, and the others copied me. I yelled, 'Go!' and we all rushed to the archway that led to the very top of the watchtower. It was a circle of ruins, and we banded together in the middle, trying to look in all directions at once. It was dark, and we could not see past the top of the ruins."

"We finally saw them emerging, and we turned to face them. All five had swords out, swords longer than we were, and they were advancing. Sam leaped forward with a shout, but they easily threw him off to the side. Merry and Pippin banded together to try to protect me; as it was me they were after in the first place. They easily moved them as well. I, being foolish, fell, saw him coming toward me, and put on the Ring, hoping they couldn't see me anymore."

"I saw what was under their cloak," he said after a long pause, so quietly that Camellia could hardly hear him. They were pale, and wearing crowns, faces shriveled. The one that was coming toward me, the leader, known as the Witch King, reached toward my hand with the Ring on it. But I pulled away. So he drew back and struck my shoulder with his blade."

Camellia gasped, which Frodo seemed not to expect because he looked around in shock. "Sorry," she whispered.

He did not answer; he again had his hand on his shoulder with his eyes closed. Camellia moved over and kneeled by the armrest on his chair, pulled his hand from his shoulder, and squeezed it. "Does it still hurt you?" she asked quietly.

Frodo opened his eyes to look at her, surprised she was there, and she immediately got lost in his eyes. Blushing, she looked down and started to pull her hand away, but he grasped it more tightly, yet not painfully. She dared to look up again. It was silent for a few seconds, then Frodo said, "Yes. It was a Morgul blade, so I get sick on the date I got stabbed. October sixth," he said, in response to her unasked question.

"What happens?"

"I get cold. I don't remember a lot of things and am not quite lucid anymore. But it's only for a day."

Camellia nodded, eyes still full of worry. She had a million more questions to ask about this illness, but she held them in. Instead, she asked, "What happened next?"

He sighed and withdrew his hand from hers, and she was instantly sorry; it was warm. "I don't remember much. Just little things, until I got to Rivendell. But I learned later that Arwen, an Elf-maiden, saved my life by coming to Strider's aid and taking me to Rivendell on horseback. And thanks to Lord Elrond's skill, I started to mend."

"We can stop there for the day," Camellia said firmly. "You've said enough. I'm going to make you some hot tea." She left for the kitchen, but Frodo made no move to get up. After a while, she came back with a cup and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

"Listen, I'd better be getting home. This is my mother's last day here, so I'd better spend some time with her."

"Of course," Frodo said. He took a sip of his tea, set it down, then started to get up, but Camellia pushed him back into the chair.

"You stay there," she said. "I know where the door is."

"I am not sick yet, Camellia," he said quietly.

"I know," she said. "But you just stay there and drink your tea. And we're going to need to meet at my house from now on, since my mother isn't there to watch Ruby anymore. So you just come when you're ready."

"I'll be there tomorrow," Frodo said.

"Whenever you can is fine," she replied. "Goodbye."

He started to get up again, but she gave him a stern look. He sighed. "Goodbye."

He heard the door open and close and sat for a long time, daydreaming of Rivendell and sipping his tea. After a while, he ran out of tea and decided to go check if Camellia had made a whole pot so he could have another cup. To his delight, he found that she had, and he was pouring himself more and thinking about which book to go read when a glint of gold caught his eye.

He saw on the counter Camellia's golden locket that she wore; he figured she had taken it off to make tea like last time. He picked it up and examined it. It looked worn, and guessed she wore it a lot. Now that he thought about it, he had never seen her without it. He was going to open it, but stopped himself at the last second. This was none of his business, what was inside. He would just go take it back to her-although it was terribly tempting to peek.

He was heading toward the door and was on the verge of opening it when frantic knocking came from the other side. He smiled to himself. She was already back to pick it up. He opened the door to see her standing there, out of breath and looking like she might cry. "Frodo! Have you seen my-" she stopped when she saw it in his hand, and grabbed it from him. Frodo blinked in surprise. He had not been expecting her to snatch it like that.

"I was just coming to return it to you," he explained.

"Right, well...thank you," she said, nodding. "Sorry for bothering you."

"You didn't bother me."

She smiled. "Goodbye again, then."

"Goodbye."

He watched her leave before he went in and shut the door. Whatever it was, something about that locket was important. He remembered when she had taken it off to make tea the first time she came here; he had gone to get it for her, but she picked it up herself, as if she didn't want him to touch it. Now he certainly knew she felt that way; she had just grabbed it right out of his hand. He decided to ask her about it tomorrow.

..........

"Mother, thank you so much for coming to stay with us, and watching Ruby and everything."

"Of course dear, it's my pleasure. Am I correct in thinking you are leaving for Brandy Hall soon?"

"Yes, at least by the beginning of June."

"Well, you know you may come visit me anytime you like of course. Goodbye." She hugged her, then turned to Ruby.

"Well dear, you're ten years old now! You're such a big girl!" She swung her up, then hugged her as well. "You take care of all your presents now, and sew plenty of dresses for your dolls."

Ruby was close to tears. "Bye bye."

"Bye, darling." She hugged them each one last time, then took her bag and went out the door. She got in her carriage and they waved through the window until they couldn't see it anymore.

* * *

**Please Review**


	8. A Shock

**a/n- sorry, everyone, I had a bit of a Writer's block, and then my computer crashed and I lost everything. So here's an update finally. I'm very sorry...but plz keep reviewing! Thx!**

**Soundtrack For The Chapter:**

**SONG: Vindicated ARTIST: Dashboard Confessional**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**coconut994777- **well i'm interested to know what you think is in the locket!! it's something you would never guess though i don't think because it's kind of introducing a new part of the story...but still tell me your guess i'm dying to know! well you will find out what's in it next chapter...but it's more the full story behind it that's more important...which i believe you also find out next chapter! lol. thx for reviewing!

**Opera-Gypsy- **i think you'll be a bit surprised to see what's in the locket...well more what it's about actually. you don't find out what's in it til next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**A Shock**

_Camellia_ woke up starving. She guessed it had to be very early in the morning; not even close to time to get up. She lay there a couple more minutes, then decided she couldn't take it anymore and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

She padded into the pantry in her slippers and nightclothes, opened the door, and critically surveyed all the food inside. She was standing there, waiting for something to pop out at her, when she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist. She smiled to herself.

"You're awake?" a voice said.

She snuggled into the embrace and lay her head back onto the person's chest. "I was hungry," she said.

"You should be in bed," they whispered.

"So should you," she replied, still smiling. "What are you doing awake?"

"Finding you," they answered, and she felt the person kiss the top of her head. She sighed comfortably and stood there for a few more seconds, until the person behind her took her chin and tilted it up to them. She closed her eyes and met their lips, instantly forgetting her hunger. Her lover deepened the kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart moments later. She opened her eyes to see who she was kissing, only to be met with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. It was Frodo.

Camellia jolted awake and sat up in bed. _What kind of dream was that?_ she wondered.

..........

It was already mid-afternoon that day, and Frodo had not come over. She knew she had told him to come when he was ready; but she really wished he would come today. She couldn't believe that all this-Frodo's adventure, him getting stabbed, and meeting Elves-had happened so recently. She found it remarkable that he could tell his story to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her little daughter. "Mother, can I use this pattern for a new doll's dress?"

"Sure," Camellia said absentmindedly. Her mind was wandering to the dream she had last night. She was wondering in spite of herself if Frodo thought of her as more than a friend. More than likely not-she was old, had a child, and probably was boring company to him as well. She heard Ruby say his name and perked up. "I'm sorry, honey. What did you just say?"

"I asked when I get to see Mr. Frodo again."

"Well dear, I-" There was a sharp rap on the door, and Camellia started to laugh. "Right now."

Ruby, of course, wanted to answer the door, so Camellia let her and waited in the living room for him to come in. He looked across the room and saw her after greeting Ruby. "Hi," he said.

"Hello."

"Were you just laughing about something?"

"Well Ruby was just asking when she could see you again and I was about to reply when you knocked on the door."

Frodo smiled. "I have good timing, I suppose."

"I suppose you do," she said, smiling, but not looking directly at him. She was sure her cheeks were probably redder than a tomato; she couldn't stop thinking of her dream whenever she looked at him.

He came forward, eyebrows furrowed slightly, and touched her cheek. "Are you sick?"

She forced herself to look up at him. "Sick?"

"You're really flushed."

_Oh great_, she thought. _Why do I have to have fair skin_? "Oh...well maybe I am getting sick."

"Perhaps I should-"

"No, no, stay! I'm sure I'm fine, I just need some water or something." He nodded, still looking a little unsure. "Here, sit down somewhere," she ordered, and left to get a plate of biscuits to bring to him.

Ruby followed her into the kitchen. "Mother-"

"Ruby dear, I need you to go to your room for a while." She saw the look on her face and corrected her mistake. "Oh, darling you're not in trouble, I just need to speak to Fr-er-Mr. Frodo alone, and then you can come back out and visit with us. I'll come fetch you dear."

Ruby nodded her little head sadly, then went down the hall to her room. Camellia emerged back into the parlor with the tray of biscuits and set them near Frodo, who was leaning back on the sofa and looking extremely tired. "Are you all right?" she asked him. She was tempted to go take his hand again, but decided against it.

"I'm great actually," Frodo said. "Just a bit tired. I had a strange dream."

Camellia choked on the biscuit she had bitten into. She coughed a couple times, her eyes watering. "Sorry," she said, ignoring his odd look. "What was it about?"

"My dream? Oh, just mysterious things. There was something in a shadow-I was trying to figure out what it was. Things like that."

"Oh," was all Camellia said.

"Shall I begin?"

"Yes," she said, sitting next to him.

"I'm in Rivendell, correct?"

She nodded. "OK. So I woke up to Gandalf sitting by the edge of my bed. I was so excited that I almost forgot that he had not shown up in Bree when we needed him. When I did ask him why he didn't meet us, he didn't give me a straight answer. I soon discovered that the head of his council, the one I mentioned, I don't know if you remember-"

"Yes. I remember because you got an angry look on your face when you mentioned him."

"Yes, well that's because he betrayed our side, and somehow made it so Gandalf couldn't get to us. He was evil now."

"That's awful! And he already knew you had the Ring and everything!"

"Exactly. Anyways, after a day in Rivendell, a Secret Council was held. I was the only one out of the four hobbits there. In fact, I was the only hobbit there. There were a few Elves, a dwarf, Gandalf, a Wizard, and Men. Lord Elrond instructed me to bring forth the Ring. I did so, and set it on the tree stump in the middle. When I did, a murmur went around the circle, most whispering, 'So it is true.'"

"We learned many important things during the Council. Well, I, for one, learned of the importance of our friend Strider. Turns out he was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, one of the Dunedain and heir to the throne of Gondor. There was another man-Boromir was his name-and he did not like that fact at all. His father was the steward of Gondor."

"Gondor?"

"The White City. A kingdom of Men. It's beautiful." He gazed off, apparently thinking of Gondor's splendor, then began again. "Elrond told us that the Ring could not be used or destroyed by us; Boromir tried to get him to use it against Sauron, but Elrond said no-it had to be destroyed. Gimli, the dwarf, tried to destroy it with his axe, but it broke his axe and he was flung backward."

"Wow," Camellia said softly.

"Yes, it was incredible. That's when I really began to understand the power of this Ring. Elrond explained that the Ring can not be destroyed by any item we possess or craft. It had to be thrown into Mount Doom, in the very depths of Mordor. There was a long discussion, and a giant argument about who would take it. Everyone was yelling and fighting, so I finally spoke up and told them I would take it."

"Why?" Camellia cried. "You could have come home!"

"I know. But I would have known. And there eventually would have been no Shire, if Sauron got this Ring. I don't know what came over me, but I knew I had to go."

Camellia was silent again, waiting for him to go on, which he did. "It was agreed I would be the Ringbearer, and Gandalf offered his aid to me. As did Aragorn, or Strider, Legolas, an Elf, Boromir, and Gimli, the dwarf. Also Merry, Pippin, and Sam, who had been spying on the whole thing, ran in and declared they were going as well. So there were Nine of us-we were the Fellowship of the Ring."

"I also got to see my Uncle again right before I left. I am very fond of him, so I was pleased to see him. He gave me wonderful gifts-one was a blade, called Sting-it glowed blue when Orcs were near. And-this was really amazing-Mithril."

Camellia looked confused and Frodo laughed. "It's a shirt made of golden rings, crafted by dwarves. I could wear it under my clothes. It's as hard as dragon scales, yet as light as a feather. Gandalf mentioned its worth was more than the value of the Shire."

"Wow," was all Camellia could say again, eyes wide.

"Yes," Frodo said. "Wow is correct. Shall I stop for today?"

"Yes, I suppose. You're getting to the really good part!"

Frodo smiled. "I have to give you some suspense."

She shook her head. "I have to go get Ruby now, she's probably dying to come out."

"Wait," Frodo said. "Let me ask you something first."

Camellia's heart started going insane, but what he asked was not what she expected. "You're locket," he started. "What's inside?"

She stiffened, her hand automatically jumping to the gold chain on her neck. "What?"

"What's inside your locket?" She got up to go to the kitchen but he stood up as well. She looked around as if looking for a way out. He spoke again. "Look. Never mind. You don't even have to tell me what's inside. I just want to know why it's so important to you." Camellia pursed her lips and shook her head. He could tell her was making her angry, but he wanted to know. "Camellia."

She glared at the floor, and after a minute or two, she said, "It's nothing. It's my favorite piece of jewelry."

"Please don't lie," Frodo said. He had not raised his voice, but she felt as if he were screaming at her.

She looked up and glared at him now instead of the floor. "This is none of your business Frodo."

"I have trusted you enough to tell you my story. You cannot tell me something simple about this locket?"

"Simple?" She stepped forward at him angrily and for a second Frodo thought she was going to push him. "This is not simple," she snarled.

He was quiet for a moment. "Do you not trust me?" he finally said softly.

"I realize that you have told me some very important things about your life-your adventure," she said. "But this is different."

"How so?"

"Your story is honorable. The story behind this locket is quite the opposite."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Do you now?"

"Yes. You are too-"

"Too what? It's about the man I killed!" Camellia burst out. She sank into the chair, crying into her hands. Frodo took a step back, eyes wide, feeling slightly faint.

"You-y-" Frodo started, but couldn't finish. She did not look at him, and he fought with himself on whether he should comfort her or not-or at least try and find out the full story. But the shock was too great, and he just turned and walked out the door, as if in a trance, making her cry all the harder.

..........

It had been a week since Camellia had seen Frodo. They had not spoken in any way since he had last been here. She knew he probably hated her now; she wished she would have told him more-he might have understood. But she was too afraid to visit him and he probably wanted nothing to do with her.

With a heavy heart, Camellia gave up her little hope that Frodo would come talk to her. Over the last week, she had packed her and Ruby's belongings. It was time for them to move to Brandy Hall; it was the first week of June and the Hobbits they were renting their hold from were coming back in the second week. Ruby, of course, wanted to say goodbye to all her friends; Camellia took her around to say goodbye. Ruby begged to say goodbye to Mr. Baggins, but Camellia refused. They left Hobbiton the next day, Camellia despairing of ever seeing Frodo again.

* * *

**a/n- don't jump to conclusions to soon everyone!! there's a story behind this, don't judge her too soon. lol! Please Review.**


	9. Brandy Hall

**A/N- **

**Soundtrack For This Chapter:**

**SONG: Back To You ARTIST: John Mayer**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**Penguins are Teh Power- **lol..you'll see... ;) thx for reviewing!

**Opera-Gypsy- **thx ;) hope you enjoy this one too!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Brandy Hall**

The next month was a long one for Camellia. She had to keep repressing urges to go back to Hobbiton-mostly to talk to Frodo. She thought about it a couple times. What if he went to her house to talk to her and she wasn't there?

Ruby was enjoying herself at Brandy Hall though. She had lots of children her age to play with. Camellia could look out her bedroom window and see them all on the large, sloping lawn, on the edge of the forest, playing some type of game that they had no doubt devised themselves.

Unfortunately for Camellia, Diamond Proudfoot was living in Brandy Hall-as were many other tweens. This was one of the main reasons Camellia hated Brandy Hall-the rumors circulated so fast, most of them only half-true. Diamond, for instance, came up to Camellia on one of her first days there. "Hello Camellia," she said, pleasantly enough. There was still a certain quality about her that Camellia did not like, though she couldn't put her finger on it. "I heard that when you lived back in Hobbiton, you and Mr. Baggins spent quite a lot of time together."

"Yes, well we liked to share books with each other. Ruby often borrowed his books as well."

Diamond looked disappointed, perhaps because the gossip was not juicy enough for her. "So you just shared books?"

Camellia nodded.

"He is quite handsome though," Diamond said. Camellia just said nothing, so Diamond turned and went back to her group of friends. Camellia rolled her eyes and went up to her room. She was not, of course, going to tell Diamond Proudfoot of all people how much she cared for Frodo-nor that they weren't speaking anymore. Diamond had never really liked her, for some reason-she only acted polite in front of other company.

The weather was starting to get hotter now, as it was the beginning of July, and Ruby begged to go fishing with her friends. Camellia said absolutely not. The hobbits that lived here might be water-dwellers, but Camellia had never had experience with water, and furthermore did not want any. So, Ruby amused herself by just being with her friends-they got into plenty of mischief sometimes. They loved to sneak refreshing treats and eat them outside in the sweltering heat; however they got caught once and didn't want to try it again.

So when the doorbell to Brandy Hall rang all throughout the huge place one day as Camellia was in her room, she figured it was nothing more than Ruby and her friends had rang the doorbell and ran. She stayed quietly in her room upstairs and did not go investigate-one of the elders could deal with the children. She continued where she had left off in her book.

She heard squeals from downstairs and frowned. Diamond and her friends, no doubt. It was never quiet enough to read with them around here. She went back to her page, but the commotion downstairs was too loud, so she started to look around the room for her bookmark. When she found one and had finally closed the book, she headed to the door to go read outside. Perhaps it would be more peaceful out there.

But before she reached the door, she heard a timid knock. _Probably Ruby coming to tell me she got in trouble,_ Camellia thought, sighing. She opened the door with a stern look on her face, but standing in the hall was the dark hair and big blue eyes of none other than Frodo Baggins. For a moment Camellia could not speak. She just gaped at him, mouth open, like some type of fish, and he just stood there, quietly waiting. "Frodo," she finally said breathlessly. There was another long pause. "Um-come in, if-if you want."

He stepped inside without a word and glanced around the room. Camellia shut the door, and it was quiet for another moment or two. "So this is where you live now?" Frodo said finally.

Camellia nodded, watching him carefully. "Where is Ruby?" he asked quietly.

"Outside."

He just looked at her until she couldn't bear the silence anymore. "Frodo, wha-"

"Can we perhaps take a walk, Miss Foxburr?"

So they were back to Miss Foxburr again. Things were starting over; he did not want to be too friendly with her. "Yes," Camellia almost whispered, wanting to cry. She had called him Frodo, after all.

They went to the door and opened it to reveal Diamond outside it, obviously listening in, but pretending to be walking by. "Where are you going?" Diamond asked, surprised.

"For a walk," Frodo said shortly, then continued on down the hall. Camellia went to follow, and could not help having a smug look on her face. She saw the way Diamond looked at Frodo-and he obviously did not like her all that much. Diamond grabbed her wrist before she could catch up with Frodo.

"Book partners indeed!" she spat. Camellia shook her off and kept her face calm, then turned to follow Frodo outside. It was silent the whole way across the lawn. Camellia did not look at Frodo but up at the moving clouds in the sky, listening to the distant shouts of children as they made their way to the forest. They reached the edge and he went in a little farthur. When he stopped, she did as well, and Camellia waited for him to say something.

He apparently seemed to be waiting for the same thing, so she said, a tad sarcastically, "Well, shall I call you Mr. Baggins as well now, or-"

"I only called you Miss Foxburr because I knew Diamond was outside the door. If she knew we were well acquainted, rumors would buzz like bees."

Camellia could not deny the truth in this statement. "How did-"

"I knew she would follow me upstairs to see where I was going."

"Oh," was all Camellia said.

Frodo looked at the ground for a second, looking like he was thinking hard. When he spoke, it was quiet as usual. "I am sorry I did not come see you," was all he said.

"Me too," Camellia said. Another long pause.

"You did not tell me you were leaving," he murmured, and Camellia thought she detected hurt in his big eyes.

"Frodo-if you want-I will-I'll tell you everything." He looked up at her, and when he spoke it was gentle.

"I do not need to know. We both need a fresh start, don't you agree?"

Camellia nodded, trying not to show her relief that they were friends again. "Speaking of," Frodo said, "Do you think I can continue my story?" Camellia must have looked shocked, because he smiled slightly. "I rather miss telling it to you. I think it makes me feel better-lighter, almost."

Camellia nodded again, smiling, and they both started to walk again as Frodo continued his tale. "You remember where I left off?" he asked.

"Yes. You were about to leave with your nine companions."

"Correct. We set off to Mordor, Gandalf as sort of the appointed leader. We traveled for many days, over plains and such. It pained me to leave Rivendell, and it seemed that every step I took towards Mordor made the Ring seem heavier."

"Heavier...?"

"Yes. I carried it on a chain around my neck. It seemed to become heavier as we got closer. One day, we were taking a rest in an area with many rocks and shrubs-quite an open area. We were all relaxing, waiting for Gandalf to be ready-the others were arguing over which way they would go. I was not listening," he said, a slight smile twinging on his face. "Merry and Pippin were practicing their sword fighting with Boromir, which kept my attention."

Camellia laughed. "Merry and Pippin...sword fighting?"

"Oh yes, they got quite good after a while I think. They were in the battle. But I'll get to that later. After a while of this, Legolas, the Elf was observing a curious patch of sky. At first we thought it was just a whiff of cloud, but it turned out they were birds; spies of Saruman."

"We put out our fires quickly and ran to hide by rocks and under bushes. It was too late, however. The passage South was being watched, and the other road took us too close to Isengard, where Saruman was. We had to take the pass of Caradhas, a large mountain."

"Something happened on the mountain-with Boromir-that frightned me. I fell in some deep snow, and as I rolled backward the chain must have slipped off my neck, and Boromir picked up the Ring."

Camellia gasped, almost silently, but Frodo did not miss it. "I can see you are already wary of him, as I was," Frodo said. "Yes, he gave it back without a fuss, but for a moment he became almost...possessed by it, if you will."

"Hmm," was all Camellia said.

"As we continued on the mountain pass, a large storm came-and we heard a foul voice on the air. It was Saruman, cursing the mountain, making the storm almost impossible to see. We were so cold, we could hardly think. Someone yelled at Gandalf to turn back, but he refused, and chanted back spells at Saruman. But Saruman did not quit-he struck the mountain with lightning and snow poured upon us all. This at last seemed to convince Gandalf that we could not continue on the mountain. He made me decide where to go. I did not know of the horrors there, so I chose the mines of Moria."

"A pass under the mountain," Frodo answered to Camellia's questioning look. "Dwarves made it."

"So what are the horrors there?"

"I will-have to tell you about Moria on a different day," he said. "For now, I am finished, if that is all right." Indeed, he looked worn, like every word he said just exhausted him.

Camellia could tell that Moria was another place where things did not go well, just like Weathertop. She watched a squirrel run up a tree, and reached out and took Frodo's hand as they kept walking, just to squeeze it a few times. She went to withdraw it, but found he had held it more tightly, so she could not let go.

"Perhaps we should go back," Camellia said to break the long silence. "Are you...going home?"

Frodo shook his head, and, still grasping her hand, led her back in the direction of Brandy Hall.


	10. Back To Hobbiton

**a/n- sorry it's been awhile again, i've been gone...and i'm going to be gone this week too, so i can't update... :( but i'm giving you a chapter for this week...hopefully you like it! :) thanks for the reviews...keep it up...i love you guys!**

**Soundtrack For The Chapter:**

**SONG: Sketch ARTIST: Stereo MC's**

**I used to bounce in my walker to this whole CD. :) I grew up with this stuff, even though it's like British and what not. I have a very wide range in music tastes though. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**Opera-Gypsy- **i thought the holding hands was cute too. :) so cute, in fact, that there might possibly be more later...LOL. we'll see i suppose. and i believe you will find out about her past...next chapter?...chapter after...something like that. :) thanks for reviewing, once again!

**cjsl8ne- **he has come far, hasn't he? hopefully he can go far enough and not go to the Gray Havens...but we'll see about that one too, lol. and real live date...hmmm...interesting thought...LOL thanks for reveiwing!!

**coconut994777- **always glad to give you fuzzys (fuzzies?) about you and your bf LOL! and the symbolism thing is very cool...im glad you noticed that :) yes, yay for the english classes LOL (i was laughing so hard when I read that part lol) yay...thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**Back To Hobbiton**

"You got stuck at the door?"

"For a while, yes. Gandalf did not know the words to open it. And if Gandalf did not know, no one else would, either."

Camellia and Frodo were sitting in her room the next day, on the floor, and Frodo was continuing his story where he had left off. Rain pattered on the roof, which was odd, as July was approaching fast. Ruby and her friends usually would have been disappointed in the weather, but they had forgotten all about playing outside when Ruby saw Frodo. She had told all her friends that this was the famous Mr. Baggins-maybe they could get a story.

Even though Camellia had strictly forbidden Ruby to ask for a story, or bother Frodo in any way, the children obviously did not like to give the idea up, and had taken to following him around at a great distance, so as not to bother him, but hoping he might see them and tell them a story.

Camellia had had to get rid of them finally, so she and Frodo went in her room so he could tell his story in peace. He had made it to the door of Moria, lit up in the moonlight, but now no one knew how to get inside. "Didn't you say the dwarves made Moria?" Camellia asked.

"Yes."

"Well...then why did Gimli not know how to open the door?"

"I don't believe he knew the secret. Gandalf had said that if the dwarves forgot the secrets, they had no way to get in either. I don't know why he didn't know though...we were supposed to meet his cousin Balin inside, the Lord of Moria."

"Supposed to?"

Frodo looked slightly guilty. "I just ruined a bit of the story."

Camellia laughed. "It's all right. Well, how did you get in, anyhow?"

"Well, we were all sitting around, waiting for Gandalf to remember. Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks in the lake-" he shuddered, though Camellia could not see why- "but Aragorn made them stop. Told them not to disturb the water."

Camellia said nothing, just listened, eyes wide. "We waited a long while-getting restless, as it was very cold. I sat by Gandalf near the door. It suddenly occured to me that we might be over-thinking the password. I thought about it some more. 'Speak friend, and enter', were the words carved in Elvish above the door. 'What's the Elvish word for friend?' I asked Gandalf. 'Mellon,' he said, and at the word, there was a large scraping sound, and doors began to open."

"So you figured out the riddle!" Camellia said, awestruck.

Frodo nodded. "Well we got inside, but then we realized something awful. There had been a great battle-Dwarves were everywhere, lying dead." He shuddered again. "Legolas picked up the arrow, and said, 'Goblins.' Boromir yelled at us to get out, but before anyone could turn an run, I felt a great tug at my leg. Before I knew it, I was being dragged along the ground."

"It was whatever Aragorn didn't want to awake, wasn't it?"

Frodo nodded grimly. "Yes. I'm not even quite sure what it was. It's head was about four times the size of myself-and it had tentacles-too many to count. It flung me in the air with one of them. I yelled for help. It took a while, but Aragorn finally was able to cut the tentacle that had me. The rest were trying to kill the monster, until Gandalf said, 'Into the mines!' We obeyed, Legolas shooting the thing in the head so it couldn't grab us on the way in. What it did do, however, is cave the wall in. So we were now trapped-we must go through Moria. Gandalf said it was four days to the other side."

Camellia had a horrible feeling about this place-Frodo's face told it all. Before he could continue, there was one sharp knock on the door, and it opened before Camellia gave permission to come in. Diamond stood in the doorway, looking back and forth between Frodo and Camellia. "Good afternoon," Frodo said, pleasantly enough, but Camellia detected, though she may have imagined it, a slight hint of an edge to his voice.

Diamond smiled at him. "What are you doing?" she said, politely. She gave no notice to Camellia.

"I was talking to Miss Foxburr here about a book that she must borrow."

"Sitting on the floor?"

"Yes, well I was telling her a part of it."

Camellia looked at him, and saw that his face was smooth. _He's an excellent liar,_ she thought. Diamond spared her a glance, and Camellia saw slight distaste in her face. "Is there something I can assist you with?" Frodo asked politely.

Diamond giggled, and Camellia had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Oh no-I just wondered if you wanted to take a walk? I know it's raining, but it would still be kind of fun, don't you think?"

Frodo clearly was torn between being polite and doing something he clearly did not want to do. "Erm-well, I am talking with Miss Foxburr at the moment, maybe-"

"Oh, walking with me would be much better!" Diamond said enthusiastically, and Camellia frowned. "It's better than discussing silly books!"

"I like books," Frodo said quietly.

Diamond changed tactics at the speed of light. "Oh, me too! Maybe we can trade too!"

"How old are you, Diamond?" Camellia cut in, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

Diamond gave her an annoyed look. "Twenty four."

Camellia nodded. "Don't you think you're a _bit_ too young?"

"Excuse me?"

She glanced at Frodo, and he seemed to be hiding a laugh-his mouth was twitching. "Frodo's quite a bit older than you."

She sputtered angrily. "What does that have to do-wh-" she started. She waited a few seconds, then smiled at Camellia. "You may be older, but looks do matter...and you have none," she said, flipping her hair.

Frodo stood up. There was nothing violent about it, and he did not make a move toward Diamond at all, but his face showed complete dislike. "Perhaps I should walk you to the door?" he said, still polite although his voice was cold.

Diamond said nothing, just glared at Camellia one last time, then turned and stalked out the door, shutting it behind her. "Idiot girl," Frodo muttered, sitting back down.

Camellia sighed. "She'll be back, I believe."

"Oh, probably."

"Please continue."

He did. He described the journey through Moria in great detail. After a while, he got to the battle with the orcs, him getting stabbed once again, but the Mithril saving his life. Everything started to go downhill from there, it seemed. They got to the hall, surrounded by orcs, until the large flame coming from the hall made a sound and scared them all off.

"Oh no," Camellia said, not realizing she was gripping her face in fear for the Fellowship.

"Yes. Gandalf looked so helpless that all of our hearts probably stopped for a second or two. He explained what it was-a Balrog of the Deep. Shadow and flame. 'This foe is beyond any of us,' Gandalf said. 'Run!'"

"And we ran, we ran through the great Hall, into a large room with a stairs and ledges all around, leading to a bridge. We looked down, and could see nothing but black, and we could hear nothing but chanting from all around us. Arrows shot at us as we ran. The stair broke from the force of the Balrog in the next room-a minor hold-up. But we all got through all right, just in time, as the stair fell behind us."

"We made it to the Brige of Kahzad-Dum, and hurried across the narrow thing. There was an abyss on either side-if we fell we were done for. We went as fast as our instincts would let us go, but Gandalf, who was last, stopped in the middle and turned to face the Balrog.

"It was a huge, disgusting creature, covered in fire, carrying a fire-whip. It breathed fire and had two large horns on its head. It stepped one foot onto the bridge but Gandalf yelled at it, 'You cannot pass!' I yelled his name desperately, trying to get him to come across, but he did not. Gandalf began chanting a spell, and the Balrog cracked its whip at him. But the spell he said protected him with a blue flame. He hit the bridge with his staff, and for a moment, nothing happened."

"The Balrog stepped onto the Bridge, and once it did, half the Bridge started falling, along with the Balrog, into the abyss, leaving Gandalf standing on the edge. He started to walk away-but the Balrog's whip came up one last time. It wrapped around his ankle-and pulled him into the abyss."

Camellia, who had been looking down, listening intently, looked up at Frodo, whose voice had broke slightly at the last word. There was a trace of tears in his blue eyes. Camellia wanted to say words of comfort, but could not think of any. She could not breathe-she felt the loss of Gandalf just as strongly as if she were there, and it was happening then. Who would lead them now?

Frodo sighed, looking out the window. "He came back later, however. Sam and I did not see him until after the Quest, but he came back to finish the War. Stronger: as Gandalf the White," he explained. He finally looked back at Camellia. "But it was my fault," he finished quietly.

Camellia could tell that this had haunted him since Gandalf had fallen in, until this very moment. Even though he had come back, it still bothered him. She frowned. "Why do you-"

"I suggested going through Moria."

"You had no other choice, Frodo!"

He said nothing, only stared off again. "Perhaps," he said after a while. Another long silence.

"Why don't we end there for today?" Camellia said gently.

He nodded, turning to look at her. He studied her face for a second. "May I ask you something?"

Camellia nodded, feeling uneasy.

"Are you planning on telling Ruby you aren't her birth mother?"

Camellia relaxed a bit. "Do-do you think I should?"

"I don't know...it's your decision," he said, looking thoughtful. "I mean, you are her mother-in every other sense of the word. But-if you do-may I be with you-when or if you decide to tell her?"

Camellia was so taken aback it took her a moment to reply. "Well...yes, of course, if you really want to."

"I won't say anything. If that bothers you, that's not a problem at all."

"No," she said. "That's fine."

..........

A light knock came from Camellia's door as she lay in bed reading that night. She frowned. She was in her nightclothes, so she hoped it was Ruby. Ruby had "spent the night" in a friend's room. Maybe she had gotten scared and come back.

But, instead of Ruby, once again, it was Frodo. Before he could say anything, Camellia pinched her arm, hard. When she had to gasp from the pain, she knew it wasn't another strange dream with Frodo in it. She colored up thinking about it. Frodo looked confused. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Camellia said, playing dumb.

"Pinch your arm."

"I was waking myself up," she said. It wasn't exactly a lie...was it?

"Did I wake you?" he asked, immediately looking worried.

"No, no. I was reading."

He nodded, and she stepped back to let him in. "Where is Ruby?" he asked.

"Friend's room. Do you-erm-need something?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow a book," he said, laughing.

"Oh, really?" Camellia said jokingly. "Not going to go on that walk with Diamond?"

His smile vanished. "Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Frodo, relax. It was a joke."

"Oh," he said. "Yes, well. I truly do hate her," he said, wrinkling his nose.

"Wow," Camellia laughed. "You're usually so polite!"

"I apologize."

"Don't! I think it's hilarious!"

He looked at her. "She was very rude to you."

Camellia nodded. "Yeah. It's all right though. Diamond will be Diamond."

"She had no reason to say that."

"I interrupted her while she was putting her charm on you. I imagine she was pretty angry," she said, trying to stop laughing.

"It was not true."

Camellia quieted down. "What?"

"What she said was not true. I mean...you aren't ugly."

Camellia blinked, surprised. "Well-th-thank you, Frodo." She hadn't realized how close she was standing to him. His face was not far from hers...

She turned, saying hurriedly, "There's books in my closet-I'll get them so you can look at them."

She started rummaging through her closet and emerged moments later with three books. "Here," she said excitedly. "You should read this one on top, it's great, it's about-"

She looked up to see Frodo examining the small plant on her bedside table. He reached out. "No! Frodo, don't touch th-"

But it was too late. He let out a cry of pain and lept back from the table. Camellia dropped the books and hurried over. "Frodo," she moaned. "Didn't you see the needles all in that plant?" She took his right hand, the one with four fingers, which now had a huge needle imbedded deep into his palm.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't apologize," Camellia said. "I'm just guessing it hurts-a lot."

Frodo nodded once, stiffly. "Here," she continued. "Just sit in that chair, and I'll have to get it out."

Frodo flopped into the rocking chair by the window, wincing as he did so. "Okay," Camellia said, taking his hand, and touching the needle. Frodo jerked.

"Sorry," he muttered.

She took the needle in two of her fingers, trying not to look at his stub finger. "Does that hurt?"

"A bit."

"Alright. On three, okay? Ready?"

Frodo sighed. "As I'll ever be."

"One...two..." She jerked it out suddenly. Frodo yelped once, then stared at his needle-free hand.

"I thought you said three!"

"It's an old trick. It doesn't hurt as bad when you aren't expecting it," she said, smiling at him. Now stay here, I'll go get something to put on it." She left and got a bottle of medicine from the kitchen. When she came back, Frodo's head was off to the side, eyes closed. She smiled, and went and stood right in front of him.

He must have heard her, because he jerked awake. Camellia was amused. "Tired?" He nodded, and she laughed. "Would you like me to sing you a bedtime song?" she asked jokingly.

Frodo looked up. "Would you?"

Camellia grinned. "I won't make you listen to that."

"I'm sure you have a fine voice."

"That's where you're wrong, Frodo," she said, smiling at him as she knelt down and put medicine on his hand. "When I was little at birthday parties, my mother used to tell me to stop singing."

Frodo winced, either from pain or what she said. "Wow."

She laughed again, and stood up. "Yeah. Ruby's good though, she'll sing to you."

Frodo was silent for a long time. "Camellia?" he said.

"Hm?"

"You never talk about your father." It wasn't a question.

She nodded. "Yes. He died before I was born."

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Don't be," she said. "I didn't know him. And my mom and I were very close because of it."

"She never got remarried?"

Camellia's jaw locked. "No." She knew that he could tell she was lying. He did not press the issue, but instead changed the subject.

"Why did you move to Brandy Hall?" Again, she detected a slight hurt in his voice when he spoke of her moving.

"I was only renting my house over in Hobbiton. Trust me, I hate it here."

"Are you moving back?"

"Maybe, eventually. Ruby likes it here though." She sighed. "And I can't get a house."

Again, Frodo was quiet and thoughtful. "Well," he said slowly. "If you like...you may come stay in Bag End temporarily. There's plenty of room, and I could use the company I suppose," he mused.

"Oh, imagine the talk then. Besides, I don't have a job. I wouldn't be able to pay for anything."

"I can hire you. You can cook for me," he said, grinning. "I need help with cooking."

"A built-in maid," Camellia murmured. "Why don't I cook and clean for you to pay for letting Ruby and I live there for awhile-until I get a house?" He nodded, and she smiled. "I'll tell Ruby to pack, then. Thank you, Frodo."


	11. What She Did

**a/n- im back! i heart reviews!!**

**Soundtrack For This Chapter:**

**SONG: Love's Divine ARTIST: Seal**

**Seal is amazing. :)**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**coconut994777- **oh! a nice long review! i loved it...yay!! i like happy too! thank you :))

**Penguins Are Teh Power- **yes, quite close quarters lol...too bad Frodo is so good at hiding everything, eh? lol jk...maybe he _will _openup a bit...lol. thanks for reviewing!

**Opera-Gypsy- **yay! glad you liked it! thanks for letting me know!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**What She Did**

The next morning, Camellia told Ruby that she needed to start packing her things-they were going to leave that night to go live back in Hobbiton. She did not, however, tell her they were going to Bag End quite yet-that could wait until they were away from Brandy Hall and Ruby couldn't spread it around.

Ruby did not like that idea at all-she threw a few minor fits, claiming she would not go. Camellia assured her she would like it there, and they would come back and visit her friends. Frodo's story was put on hold for a day as the two Foxburrs packed their belongings and Ruby said her goodbyes.

Twilight was approaching when Frodo entered Camellia's room, explaining that the carriage he had ordered was here. He offered to carry their bags, along with his own small one, but Camellia declined, thinking of his shoulder. Luckily, the Main Hall was not full of people, and they were able to get to the carriage without anyone stopping them.

The ride seemed to stretch on forever; Ruby fell asleep about halfway through, her head lolling off to the side. It was growing dark; Camellia could hardly see Frodo and Ruby now. "Camellia," Frodo murmured.

"Yes?"

"Would Ruby prefer a room of her own?"

She laughed. "Probably. Being with her mother isn't as cool as it used to be."

The rest of the ride passed in relative silence. It was a warm night, as it was early August, and Camellia found herself nodding off to sleep, hurriedly jerking awake when she realized that she was. When lights started to glitter the road, she knew they were in Hobbiton, and she quietly watched the houses going by, listening to Ruby's deep breathing.

The carriage rolled to a halt, and Camellia slowly stood up. Frodo made to reach for her and Ruby's bag, but Camellia slapped his hand away. "You stop that, Frodo Baggins!" She quieted down and glanced at Ruby, who had not woken up. Camellia could see half of Frodo's face in the lights, and he was shaking his head.

"There is nothing wrong with letting me carry your bag."

"I think there is."

"You are very stubborn."

"I've heard that once or twice."

Frodo's mouth twiched, and Camellia knew he was trying not to crack a smile. "At least let me carry Ruby's." He thought a minute. "Better yet, why don't I just carry Ruby? It won't wake her, will it?"

"No, it shouldn't, but..." Camellia looked doubtful.

"My shoulder does not hurt right now, Camellia," Frodo said quietly. "October is months away yet."

Camellia sighed. "Oh, all right."

"I'll put her in the bedroom next to yours?"

"Yes, that's probably best."

Frodo picked Ruby up easily and carefully stepped down from the carriage, his bag over his shoulder. Camellia shook her head, grinning, took her and Ruby's bags, and followed him inside. Frodo must not have had a free hand to light a lamp, so she lighted a few in the living room. When she turned back around, Frodo was standing in the hallway. "Your room is this way," he said politely, gesturing with one hand down the hall.

Camellia smiled at him and started to her room. He turned to follow, but as she passed he went to snatch the bags from her arms. She dodged him, laughing. "Nice," she said.

"I had to try."

"Of course. I should have been expecting it. And you call _me_ stubborn."

He just shook his head with a trace of a smile and continued showing her to her room. She almost gasped when she saw her room; it was beautifully decorated, spotless, just like the rest of the house. It was probably bigger than her living room and kitchen combined. Her eyes must have been very wide, because Frodo looked concerned. "Does it suit?"

She turned to look at him. "Are you kidding? Of course it suits! It's amazing!"

He smiled. "Well I'm glad you think so. Do you need help unpacking?"

"No...I think I might go to bed now, actually, and unpack in the morning. I'm quite tired."

"Alright...I'll be up reading for a bit if you need anything."

"Thanks. What time do you want breakfast?"

"Oh, I forgot...you're cooking aren't you? That's so exciting..I'm a horrible cook."

"Those cookies we had that one day were quite good."

"That's because Rosie and Sam gave them to me," he said, laughing.

"Oh," Camellia said, laughing as well. "I guess I'll take your word for it then."

"Whenever you wake up is fine," Frodo said. "But you don't have to make breakfast, you know."

"It's the least I can do. Plus, I'm kind of scared of your cooking." She grinned. "Just kidding. But really, it is the least I can do. Thank you so much," she said, looking up at him.

"Your welcome. Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight," Camellia said, already getting into bed, fully clothed.

"You aren't going to change?"

"I'm too tired," Camellia yawned, laughing. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Frodo said again, starting to shut the door. He paused and opened up his mouth, then seemed to think better of it and shut the door.

Camellia was almost too tired to wonder what he was going to say; she thought about it, but then was asleep in seconds.

..........

Camellia sat up and rubbed her eyes when she woke; she figured it must be pretty early. Her door was slightly ajar. _That's odd_, she thought. _Frodo shut it all the way last night._

She rummaged through her bag for her slippers, and put them on. She stretched and went to the window to peek out. The horizon was getting a pink tinge on it, and she knew the sun was about to rise-there was no way Ruby was awake quite yet. She heard slight movement, but she knew it was Frodo. As she thought this, her hand subconsciously flew to her hair. It was a mess-she impatiently yanked it out of its two braids so it was down and curly. It would have to do for now, even though it was still messy.

She grabbed a book from her bag then made her way out to the living room. She saw no sign of Frodo, so she sat and started to read. The sun had started to rise by the time Frodo came into the room-but not from the direction of his bedroom. He was already fully dressed, which made Camellia feel slightly idiotic.

"You weren't in your bedroom," she said to him.

"Yes, I've been up for awhile in my study. Did you just wake up?" he asked, eyeing her appearance.

Camellia blushed. "Sort of."

"Well, if you need it, there's a wardrobe in the closet in your room for when you unpack."

"Thanks." She set her book down on the couch and stood up.

"By the way," Frodo said, "my bookshelf is open to you."

She smiled at him. "I'll keep that in mind." She went into the kitchen and started hunting around for something to make. She finally figured eggs would be good, and some bread with butter. "Frodo!" she called. "Do you like eggs?"

"Yes," he said quietly from behind her, and she jumped.

"Goodness, I didn't know you were right behind me."

"I could tell," he said, laughing.

Camellia was going to reply, but was interrupted by Ruby entering the room, yawning and clutching her doll. "Morning, Ruby dear," she said.

"Mother, why are we at Mr. Frodo's house?"

"He's letting us stay here for awhile. I'm going to cook and clean for him and he's going to let us live here. How does that sound?"

"Okay," she said, still sleepy-eyed, and obviously not paying much attention to anything.

Camellia started making the fire, found a pan, and started making the eggs in a bowl. "What kind of eggs are these?" Frodo asked from right behind her, looking into the pan with curiousity.

"If you keep sneaking up on me like that, I'm not going to be able to make any eggs," she scolded playfully. "They're scrambled."

"Scrambled?" he said, looking confused.

"Mr. Frodo, you've never had scrambled eggs?" Ruby asked incredulously.

Frodo shook his head. "I can not say that I have," he said, staring at the bowl Camellia was making them in.

"Hopefully you'll like them," Camellia said worriedly.

"Mother makes scrambled eggs yummy, Mr. Frodo," Ruby said helpfully.

Frodo laughed. "Thank you, Ruby. I'll take your word for it. By the way, no need to call me Mr. Frodo. If you like, you can call me just Frodo."

Ruby smiled. "Okay. Can I go look at your bookshelf, M-I mean, Frodo?"

"Of course," Frodo answered.

Ruby scurried off. Camellia finished making breakfast, Frodo watching curiously the whole time, and trying to offer his help, which Camellia denied. She called Ruby in when she was finished, and the three sat down to eat.

Frodo, it turned out, thought scrambled eggs were delicious. They had a long discussion on where Camellia learned to make them, but after that there was silence as they ate. When they were done, Camellia did the dishes; Frodo started to protest, but then seemed to realize there was no point and quieted down. The remainder of the morning passed quickly; it was quiet in Bag End. Frodo had once more disappeared into his study, and Camellia and Ruby started to unpack.

After lunch, Ruby asked to go for a walk. Camellia agreed, and she took her along. When they got back, they found Frodo reading in the living room. "How was your walk?" he asked, looking up.

"It was fine. I told you you could have come," Camellia told him. "You wouldn't have been interrupting anything."

Frodo smiled and went back to his book. "Maybe next time," he said.

Ruby skipped off to her room and came back with her sewing things. She sat right next to Frodo on the couch and started sewing comfortably. Frodo did not look up nor say anything, but looked amused. Camellia too, grabbed her book and started to read some more. It was silent for some time, and it was approaching tea time when a loud knock sounded on the door.

Frodo shut his book and got up to answer it. Camellia listened, heard the door open, then heard Merry and Pippin's voices. "Dear cousin!" Pippin boomed. "We have come by every day for the past three days, and you have not been here every time. Where have you been?"

"We hoped to come have tea time with you," Merry said, a laugh in his voice.

"Well, I-"

"No buts...or well I's," Pippin said sternly. He and Merry pranced into the living room and caught sight of Camellia and Ruby. She saw their eyes light up. "Aha!" Pippin said. "Is this why the door has been unanswered, cousin?"

Frodo shot Pippin a warning glance, which Camellia did not see, as she was watching Merry come forward. Introductions to Ruby went all around, and she was thankful when Merry and Pippin did not ask questions about her, though they looked curious.

Frodo looked a bit unhappy, but Merry and Pippin did not seem to notice. They were bouncing around, entertaining Ruby loudly. Ruby took to them very quickly; they soon had her laughing and playing games with them. "I'll go start the tea," Frodo murmured, heading to the kitchen.

Camellia followed him to help; Ruby did not even notice, she was so busy laughing. "Ruby seems to like them a lot," Camellia commented when she got into the kitchen with Frodo. He was already getting the pot ready and pulling out some dough for biscuits.

"Yes," he replied. "They _are_ rather like large children themselves." He laughed, as did Camellia.

"Yes," was all she said.

..........

Afternoon tea had been a rather crazy affair. Merry and Pippin were very loud, and Ruby was so enamored of them that she threw a fit until she could sit in the middle of them. Frodo was rather quiet the whole time, as usual, or maybe he just seemed more so because Merry and Pippin talked so much. Camellia didn't say much either, just listened to them talk mostly.

Though Camellia did not notice this, Merry and Pippin were constantly looking at her, then looking back at Frodo with funny faces. Frodo tried his best to ignore them-_they jump to conclusions_, he thought-but after that they started hinting at things out loud. Frodo had never been happier that tea time with Pippin and Merry was over.

When it came time to clean up, Frodo pushed everyone out of the room, including Camellia, ignoring her desperate pleas to let her clean.

As soon as Ruby was ocuppied with a book, Pippin said to Camellia, "So...you and Frodo now, eh?"

"What? Oh, no no no! He's letting me live here while I cook and clean for him-it's just until I get a house."

"Sure, sure," Pippin said, grinning. "Frodo doesn't normally invite people to live with him, you know."

"Well, I suspect it's because we're rather good friends," Camellia said, miffed.

"Rather good," Merry snorted. "I'd say."

Camellia did not find it in herself to argue. She almost told them that he was telling her his story, but then decided against it, remembering what Rosie had said-_He doesn't even talk about it to Sam, who was with him the whole time._

"So it hasn't crossed your pretty little head that Frodo might fancy you?" Pippin asked.

"Not at all," Camellia said firmly. "Trust me. I can tell."

"Can you? Merry and I are males you know, we can tell too," he said, as Merry nodded vigorously.

"All right, you two. That's enough." she said, though she half wanted them to convince her that Frodo did fancy her. It was no use getting her hopes up; it seemed to her he had never really shown any interest in becoming more than friends-no matter what they said.

"Okay, okay," Pippin said, grinning.

Frodo came out into the room then and looked at Merry and Pippin, who seemed to be glowing with happiness. "What are you two talking about?" he asked, rather suspiciously.

"We were telling dear Camellia here that we are now going to go eat Sam and Rosie's food," Pippin announced gleefully.

"Goodbye," Merry said. "We'll be back soon, I'm sure."

"Oh joy," Frodo muttered under his breath.

"Goodbye!" Pippin said as well. Ruby heard this and shrieked. She ran over and hugged them both around the waist, and they promised to come play with her soon.

"Bye," Camellia said.

Frodo said goodbye too, though a lot more quietly, the door shut, and Merry and Pippin were gone.

..........

Camellia and Frodo sat reading in the living room after Ruby had gone to bed. The fire was burning cheerfully in the hearth, but Camellia could not concentrate on her book. She could not help glancing at Frodo, who looked so peaceful as he read, not aware of anything else around him. She sighed and stood up. "I think I might be going to bed now," she said. "I can't concentrate on my book."

"Why not?" Frodo asked curiously.

_You_, Camellia thought, but said aloud, "Oh, I don't know. Not in the mood, I guess."

Frodo shut his book and stared at her for a long while. It made her feel very uneasy-even living in the same house did not get her used to those eyes. "Camellia," he started. "Do you think-" he paused, searching for the right words. She waited. "Do you think you could tell me your story?" he asked. She could tell he did not want to ask, but was so curious he could not help himself. "Speaking of story," he said quickly, as if to change the subject, "I will continue mine tomorrow if you like."

"Yes, that would be good," she said, her voice slightly harder than usual.

It was silent for a long time. "Well?" Frodo said quietly.

"What happened to 'I don't need to know?'" Camellia asked.

"I do not _need_ to know. But I would...like to. It doesn't matter-I would still be...your friend if you did not want to tell me."

She sighed, tears sparkling in her eyes. She looked away. "The question is," she said, so quietly that Frodo had to lean in to hear, "would you be my friend when you hear it?"

"Yes," he said, looking pained. "I would. I have something at the end of my story that I am not proud of either."

She looked at him quickly, then down at the ground. "Alright," she said, after a very long silence. "I will tell you."

Frodo moved over on the couch ever so slightly; she was surprised, but went and sat by him nonetheless. "As you know," she began, "my father died before I was born." He nodded, but said nothing, waiting for her to continue. "This made my mother and I surprisingly close when I was growing up-I was the only girl, you know. I had two brothers."

"It took my mother a very long time to get over my father's death-but eventually she did, and met somebody else when I was a tween." Her face got suddenly rock hard, jaw flexing. "His name was Mungo. He was a bit older than her-but she liked him-a lot. And so did my brothers and I, at first. She started bringing him to our house, and he was charming and funny. He took to me especially, but I never wanted too much to do with him. I liked having my Mother to myself. Lotho and Beriloc would have lots of fun with him though."

"After he was around us a lot, there was something about him that I did not like-I couldn't figure it out. I just had this feeling that he wasn't-right in the head. I tried to ask Lotho and Beriloc if they felt it too, but they thought I was crazy. 'He's perfect for Mother,' they always said. I tried to tell them, but I gave up after awhile."

Frodo had said nothing this whole time, just listened intently, every once in a while piercing her with his blue gaze before looking at the ground again. Camellia paused a moment before continuing. "I felt very alone at that point in my life-my mother spent every moment she could with Mungo, which I didn't understand, as I had never liked a boy. My brothers made me feel like a litte girl, trying to cause trouble just for the sake of it. Plus, they had each other to hang out with-I had no one, really."

She suddenly felt Frodo's fingers intertwine with hers. She did not look at him, but kept going. "My mother married Mungo when I was twenty-nine. I hated every minute of their wedding-and I was in it. When Mungo lived with us, we saw his true self. Or at least, I did. My brothers and my mother were too blinded," she said bitterly. "He was selfish, and a pig-he never cleaned up after himself. He had ridiculous rules which we had to follow. I was always uncomfortable around him...he looked at me..." she trailed off, lost in thought.

"My brothers were coming of age the next year, so they got jobs to show how grown up they were-plus, it's what Mungo wanted. My mother and Mungo both had jobs as well. Mungo worked in construction, and my mom at a little cafe, so he got home earlier than she did on two nights of the week. My brothers were gone too-I was alone with him for two nights for a few hours."

"It was the same thing every night-he would come home, hardly able to walk from drinking so much, and I would help him into bed, take off his jacket, and say goodnight-leave the room as quickly as possible. I was scared-he could overpower me if he wanted-but he never did. Luckily, he was a nice drunk."

"I was thirty now, and I think I could have lived with him for three more years if I hadn't discovered..." Her voice broke off.

"What did you discover?" Frodo said gently when she did not continue, speaking for the first time.

"He-hit my mother," she choked out. "When he was angry. She did not want me to know-she lied when I asked her how she broke her arm, or how she burnt her hand. I hated him so much-I've never felt so much hatred toward somebody. But-and I still to this day do not understand this-my mother...she _loved_ him," she said, looking disgusted. "She truly did," she said again. She felt Frodo grasp her hand more tightly, and she almost broke down, but it passed, and she continued.

"I planned it all very carefully," she said quietly, gazing away as if she could see it, half forgetting Frodo was there now. "My brothers and Mother were gone-it was one of the nights where we were alone. He came home, and it was the same as usual. I helped him inside, into bed, took of his jacket. He said to me-" she paused. "He said, 'Why don't you just keep going?' I said nothing, and I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm." Frodo made an angry noise deep in his throat, almost like a growl. Camellia did not notice.

"All he said was, 'You are so beautiful.' 'Goodnight Mungo,' was all I said. I left his room and shut the door. I had told everyone I would be at a friends house that night-they thought I would never be home. Of course, Mungo was too far gone to realize that when he came home. So I was not suspected." She choked again and started to cry silently, but only let a few tears fall before she was talking again.

"I went to my friend's house. I was taken home that night by my mother, as I knew I would be-because our house had caught fire." Frodo's eyebrows were almost to his hair, but he said nothing. "Yes," Camellia said, "set on fire. I did it. I had lit it before I left-I made it look like an accident. And he was finally gone. But you have to understand-I did it for my Mother." Her voice broke, and she seemed to lose the brave front she was putting on, for she started to sob again. "But I regret it," she cried after a minute. "Why do I regret it?"

Frodo said nothing, just pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, and she hid her face in his shoulder and cried and cried until she could cry no more. He still said nothing while she sobbed, only stroked her head and let her get his shirt all wet. "I am sorry," he finally murmured to her when she had quieted down. "I should not have made you tell me this."

"It's alright," Camellia said, drawing in a long, shuddering breath, face still hidden.

"I have only one question," he said. When she did not argue, he said, "What does your locket have to do with this?"

"Oh, yes," Camellia said. "He-Mungo-gave my Mother one just like it. He liked gold things. And inside..." she paused. "Inside is some of the ash from our house."

"Come," Frodo said after awhile, standing up and pulling her with him. "Why don't we get you to bed?"

He led her to her room, and let her get into bed. She pulled the covers up, and he came and stood over her, his blue eyes shining with concern. "I will be in my room if you need me," he whispered.

She nodded, and he bid her goodnight, leaving the door slightly open as he left. She snuggled deeper into her blankets and sighed. She shed a few more tears before she finally started drifting off. She could have sworn she heard footsteps and felt hands on her face before she fell asleep, but decided she must be dreaming.


	12. Dinner With The Crowd

**a/n- long live my reviewers! wooo! **

**Soundtrack For The Chapter:**

**SONG: I Want You ARTIST: Third Eye Blind**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**coconut994777-**lol, optimism is just fine! i am loving your new reviewing style you got going on! they are long and u are telling me your favorite parts...hooray! thanks so much!

**Penguins are Teh Power- **yay! im glad i developed Camellia good...that's what I was mainly worried about, OC character development, so I'm glad i did ok. :) and Merry and Pippin rule! lol. thanks for reviewing!

**Opera-Gypsy- **yes, you know her past lol. it's interesting, that's for sure...almost as interesting as Frodo's, I suppose...lol...yes, gotta love the sweet, supporting Frodo lol. thanks for reviewing!

**freakishlyobsessedwithmovies- **oh yay!! a new reader! i will definitely keep going...i hope you keep reading...and reviewing! :) thx!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Dinner with the Crowd**

A full week had passed since Camellia and Ruby had come to live in Bag End. Frodo had kept his word-he had started his story the next day after Camellia told hers. He continued on the whole week-last night he had left off where he had been stung by Shelob, the giant spider. _Poor Frodo_, Camellia remembered thinking, _He never gets a break._

The week passed in relative calm. Merry and Pippin appeared a few times for "tea time", but other than that, Bag End was cozy and quiet. Camellia and Frodo mostly spent their time reading or talking-when Frodo wasn't in his study. Camellia wondered what he did in there; but decided that for once, she would mind her own business. They took Ruby on many walks-let her play in the glen where they had first met.

Ruby met up with her friends often there-she could keep herself entertained, so Frodo sometimes told Camellia bits of his story sitting on the soft ground, in the shade of the glen.

It was a Friday afternoon, and Camellia was just thinking about getting up to make dinner when the doorbell sounded. "I'll get it," she called to Frodo, who was in his study. Ruby heard it from her room and came darting out. She opened the door to see not Merry and Pippin, as she expected, but Samwise Gamgee. Ruby, who also hoped to see Merry and Pippin, hid behind her mother's legs-she did not know this hobbit.

"Why, hello Mr. Gamgee!" Camellia exclaimed. "Frodo is in his study, won't you come in?"

"Thank you, Miss. And you can call me Sam, remember?" he said, smiling at her.

"My apologies, Sam," she said, smiling back. "How is Rosie?"

"She's doing fine. Getting bigger-and has to be more careful than ever about what she eats. But other than that, as happy as Pippin with food."

Camellia laughed. Frodo appeared in the room then. "Hello, Sam," he said.

"Mr. Frodo," Sam said. "Rosie and I thought that perhaps dinner at our hole would do you some good. And afterwards, we can go to the Green Dragon? Miss Foxburr-"

"Camellia," she corrected.

"Camellia," he said, "please come as well. Rosie especially would love that."

She smiled. "I would love to."

Ruby peeked out from behind her legs, and Sam caught a glimpse of her. "Who is this lovely lass?" he said kindly, bending down. Ruby's head snapped back behind Camellia's legs again. "Sam this is my daughter, Ruby," Camellia said. "Come on out, Ruby. Sam is my friend."

Ruby's head came out again, long enough for Sam to bow to her and she give him a small smile in return. Camellia frowned. "She's not usually this shy," she commented.

"Sam must have an aura of menace," Frodo said, laughing.

"I hope not," Sam said, looking worried. "I'm having a child soon, you know."

"Sam, relax. I was kidding," Frodo said, grinning at him.

"Right, Mr. Frodo. Well...so I'll see you both in about an hour? And you're welcome to come too, Miss Ruby," he said in her direction.

"Mother," she whispered. "Are Merry and Pippin going to be there?"

Camellia looked at Sam, who nodded. "Yes they are, darling."

Ruby grinned. "Okay!" She sped off to her room.

"See you soon, Mr. Frodo...and Mi-I mean, Camellia."

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Sam."

..........

"You're home sooner than I thought," Rosie said to Sam, as she hurried to take off his jacket and hurriedly kiss him on the cheek.

"It was still a bit too long for my liking," Sam said, taking her hand.

Rosie smiled. "So, can Merry and Pippin come?" Sam nodded. "How about Frodo?" You know, I was thinking we could invite Camellia again-I had much fun with her, and I'm sure Frodo would like that." She led him to the couch and he sat down, and she sat down next to him.

"Well," Sam said, "I already invited her."

"Oh, wonderful! How did you find out where she lived?"

"I didn't. She was already at Bag End."

Rosie paused and looked at Sam. "She was already there?"

"Yes. She looked rather comfortable too-not too dressed up, I mean."

"Hmm," Rosie said. "That makes me wonder a bit."

"How so?"

"When she was here-Camellia told me that Frodo was telling her his story."

"What?" Sam exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, that's what I said. I couldn't believe it. Frodo has not shared that with anyone-even he and you do not talk about it much. It makes me think that maybe-maybe he has a deeper bond with her than he thinks. And she's always over there-he seems very fond...it's not like him."

"You mean he fancies her?" Sam scratched his head.

"I would like to believe so."

"Interesting," Sam said. "That could be good for him."

"Very good," Rosie agreed.

It was silent for some time, Sam absentmindedly playing with Rosie's fingers. "Well, I suppose we can watch tonight, can't we?" Sam said finally.

"Yes. Yes, I will be watching very carefully. "

..........

An hour later, Camellia, Ruby, and Frodo were ready to go to Sam and Rosie's hole. They stood in the hall before the front door. "Ready?" Frodo said.

Camellia and Ruby followed Frodo out of Bag End. Dark was approaching as they walked along the lane to Sam and Rosie's. Ruby chattered away, but Frodo was quite silent, gazing off someplace. Camellia was not quite sure if he wanted to talk, so she just decided to let him be for the time being.

They were greeted by a smiling Rosie at the door, and led inside to the parlor to sit. Ruby was shown the baby's room to play in-there were toys and books she could enjoy. Camellia could smell potatoes cooking and she wondered when Merry and Pippin would get here. They sat talking with Sam and Rosie for a couple minutes, until Rosie disappeared into the kitchen and Camellia went to help. She heard the doorbell ring, and soon after, the voices of all the male hobbits talking loudly in the parlor, but she stayed with Rosie.

"Those two come here so often, I don't even find the need to greet them anymore," Rosie explained to Camellia, laughing.

"Let me guess. They come for 'tea time.'"

"Of course!" Rosie exclaimed, and the two girls giggled together. The potatoes were soon ready, and the rest of the food, and they brought it to the table, amidst greetings to Rosie and Camellia from Merry and Pippin.

"So, Rosie," Frodo said as they were all eating and Camellia had fetched Ruby, "How are you feeling these days?"

"Quite good, actually, Frodo, thank you. I really have to watch what I eat. I love having Camellia here-I can ask her what to eat, as she's been expecting before," she said, looking fondly to Camellia.

"Yes," Frodo said quietly, with half a glance at Camellia. "That is very fortunate." Camellia looked down at the table-she did not like lying to Rosie.

"Pass the potatoes, please Sam," Merry said.

"Sam, hurry!" Pippin chimed annoyingly.

"Yes, hurry Sam!" Merry echoed. Camellia laughed.

Sam grudgingly passed the potatoes over. "You two are unbelievable."

"I know another two that are quite unbelievable together as well," Pippin said, smirking.

"Oh! Pip, I think I have a slight idea of who you're talking about."

"Those people?"

"Yes...those people," Merry said, grinning mischievously at Pippin and around the table.

"What are you two going on about?" Camellia said, laughing. Frodo had a pretty good idea what they were saying, and hastened to change the subject, but Rosie thankfully beat him to it.

"Merry and Pippin, you two need to find lasses," Rosie said. "And they can cook for you instead of me," she said, laughing. Camellia giggled.

"Absolutely! We'll get right on that when we go to the Green Dragon tonight!" Pippin said, a wild gleam in his eye. He took a large swig of his drink and clanked it down on the table, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He grinned.

"Those poor lasses," Frodo muttered under his breath, which nobody heard except for Camellia. She stuffed her fist in her mouth to stifle her laugh.

Rosie shook her head. "How about you, Camellia?" Sam asked. "Do you have someone you're...courting?" Camellia did not see him glance at Frodo and Rosie, with a twinkle in his eye, and Frodo glare at him from across the table.

"No," Camellia said, laughing nervously.

"No lad in mind at all?"

Frodo aimed a kick at him from under the table, and Sam grunted in pain, causing Camellia to look at him strangely. "Erm-none to speak of, no," she said, bewildered, as Sam's eyes started to water in pain.

"Samwise, that's enough," Rosie said. "It's really none of our business."

"No...not our business at all," Sam said absentmindedly. "Forgive me, Miss."

"Don't worry about it," Camellia said. She was glad Ruby had not spoken up.

The rest of dinner passed nicely. Merry and Pippin were ever the entertainers. Ruby was quite enthralled by them. Camellia wouldn't be surprised if she asked to go live with them soon. Camellia did not talk a whole lot-only contributed to the conversation when needed and murmured to Rosie not to eat whatever she was about to put in her mouth. She was more content to just listening to the chatter of everyone, and laughing at Merry and Pippin's jokes. If she would have paid a bit more attention to Rosie and Sam, however, she would have noticed a few things.

She did not see Rosie watching her carefully, nor her scrutinizing Frodo's every move at the same time. She did not see what Rosie saw-she did not see Frodo look at her every so often when she laughed, or talked to Merry and Pippin, and look down again, cheeks pink. She didn't even realize when she herself was looking at him-probably because it was just a habit by now. But Rosie saw these things, and by the looks she and Sam exchanged, Sam did as well.

As soon as the plates were cleared, Pippin spoke up. "All right, everyone. Let's have a drinking game!" He grinned and held up his glass.

"Oh dear," Rosie murmured to Camellia.

"What kind of drinking game?" Frodo asked, rather warily.

"Just a way to find out more about each other. We go around, and the person says I never...and finishes the sentence. If you've done it, you take a drink. If you haven't, you don't drink."

"What a strange game," Camellia said.

"Well, are we going to play or what?" Merry said excitedly.

"Merry, don't you think you and Pip should hold off on the drinks until we get to the Green Dragon? I know how you get at that place."

"Aw, Samwise old chum, it's going to be good fun."

"Yes," Pippin said. "Come, let's play."

Everyone agreed to play, except for Rosie of course. "Ruby, you can be excused," Camellia said. Ruby pouted at her and glanced at Merry and Pippin. "Now, please."

Ruby sighed and left the room. "Let the game begin," Pippin said, grinning. "I'll start." He looked around, thinking. "I've never...cooked a meal in my life."

The table laughed, and everyone drank except for Pippin and Merry. "Merry either?" Camellia said. "Wow."

"Let's see..." Merry said. "I've never drunken less than two pints once I start." Camellia was the only one who raised her glass. She grinned at them all and took a drink, and they all shook their heads at her.

It was Frodo's turn. "I've never," he said quietly, "claimed I was going to pick up a lass at the Green Dragon when I really have no intention of doing so."

Pippin laughed. "Cheers, good cousin!" he said heartily, before taking a mighty swig.

"Careful Pippin, or you might have to get a new glass," Sam warned.

"Exactly," said Pippin, and Sam shook his head.

"Camellia's turn," Merry announced.

"I've never," Camellia said, thinking. "This is hard! Let's see...I've never...worn pink."

"Oh, that is not true," Merry said.

Camellia held her hands up. "I promise." Merry growled at her and drank from his glass among heavy laughter. Camellia laughed. "I knew it," she said, grinning.

"I've never worn a dress," Sam said. Camellia drank from her glass, but saw that Pippin was as well as she was drinking. She spit out her drink all over the table; no one else noticed however, as they were all roaring with laughter as well.

"Gee, Pip," Merry said, "Is there something I don't know?"

"At least it wasn't pink Merry," Pippin said, glowering at him. "And I was forced into it by my evil girl cousins." That quieted Merry down a bit-but only a bit. He would never let Pippin forget that one.

The game went on for a good while, until Frodo finally announced that if Pippin drank any more he wouldn't be able to walk to the Green Dragon.

When it came time to leave, the group crowded around the door. "Camellia, you're coming, right?" Pippin asked.

Camellia looked at Rosie. "I think I'll stay and help Rosie out-keep her company."

"Aw, you've got to come," Merry said. "Please?"

"I have Ruby as well," she said, laughing at the ridiculous puppy faces they were making.

"Ruby can stay with me," Rosie offered.

"That's alright, Rosie. I think I'll stay here anyways. Let them have a men's night out," she said, smiling at them all. They smiled back, and after a few more pleadings, finally relented and turned to leave.

"Goodbye!" Merry said, heading out.

"Once I find that lass I'll bring her here for you to approve, Rosie!" Pippin jokingly called from outside.

Rosie shook her head. "If you actually did find a lass, Pippin, I would let you have my house."

Sam went forward to say goodbye to Rosie, and Frodo went to leave as well, but he turned back and looked at Camellia. "Are you sure you would prefer to stay?" he asked.

"Yes. You go have fun," she said, smiling at him. "Don't drink too much."

He gave her a small smile. "Goodbye." And he and Sam joined Merry and Pippin outside.

Rosie shut the door. "Well!" she exclaimed. "Why don't you just have a seat, and-"

"Rosie, don't be silly. I'm helping you clean."

"Camellia, you are my guest."

"And _you_ are going to have a baby," Camellia said, smiling. "Are you ready?"

"I am. Sam is so supportive," Rosie said, face glowing.

"You and Sam will be beautiful parents," Camellia said. "I can't wait to meet your new son or daughter. Which do you think you would like?" she asked, as they walked into the kitchen and started to clean together.

"I would be happy with either, but-having a girl to dress up would be...quite fun."

"Yes, it is," Camellia agreed.

They cleaned in silence for a long time, and Camellia found her mind wandering to dinner. She didn't even hear Rosie say something to her until a few seconds after she said it. "I'm sorry, Rosie," she said. "What did you say?"

"I asked you how far Frodo has gotten in his story."

"Are you familiar with his story?"

"Yes-well, Sam told me his part, at least."

"He left off last night where he got stung by Shelob."

"Ah, yes. Well, he is almost finished, then!"

"I think so."

"Are you at his house often?"

Camellia looked over at her to see a knowing gleam in her eye. "Erm-yes. I-well, I live there for right now," she said lightly. "Just until I can get a house, which actually won't be much longer."

"You are living in Bag End with Frodo? That's...interesting."

"Mhm," was all Camellia could think to say.

"I believe he is very fond of you, Camellia."

"Yes, we are very good friends. He's very kind to me and Ruby."

"You know what I mean."

Camellia said nothing for a long time. "That's not true," she said finally, sighing. "I can't believe you think so as well."

"Everyone does, dear. You did not see him tonight then, I presume?"

"See him?"

"Yes. He obviously does not think you are too hard on the eyes," Rosie said, laughing.

"We are...just friends," Camellia said as firmly as she could.

"At least admit to me that you fancy him, Camellia," Rosie said.

"Rosie-"

"Come on. I won't tell anyone else-you can trust me."

"I know I can, but I don't-"

"Camellia."

She sighed. "Okay. Fine. I am-as you put it-very fond of Frodo." She looked around as if afraid he was in the room.

Rosie beamed. "Excellent! Now what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about it?"

"Yes. You don't know how much good a woman in his life would do for him. Personally, I think you should try and kiss him. See how it goes."

"Rosie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"_Have you lost your mind!_?"

Rosie laughed. "No. Come on...why not?"

"Perhaps because he only thinks of me as a friend," Camellia said, getting slightly exasperated.

Rosie shook her head. "I'm done trying to convince you-for now. You'll see what I mean."

..........

Camellia lay in bed that night in Bag End, reading and thinking about what Rosie had said. She had so much on her mind. She lay back against the pillow and allowed the thoughts to consume her for only a couple minutes before she got up and started rifling through her bag. She finally found the little black book, nestled safely between two bigger books.

This book, her diary, was used quite often-she did not write in it every day, only when something was bothering her, or she had a lot to think about, like right now.

She had used it at many low or high points in her life-she had never, however, used it to write about male troubles; probably because she had never really had any. She opened it and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not quite sure what to think. Tonight I went to Sam and Rosie's house for dinner with Frodo, and Rosie seems to think that he likes me. I told her no-but she said everyone else seems to think so- I'm assuming she means Merry, Pippin, and Sam? _

_Frodo has always been very kind to me-telling me his story, listening to mine, and letting me live here. The only thing he has ever done that is a bit more than friendly is hold my hand-which is really not that big of a deal...right?_

_Well, I suppose it would be nice if Rosie was right-he is very good-looking...with his big blue eyes and-_

"Frodo!" she screeched, suddenly realizing he was in the room and almost upsetting her ink bottle. She slammed her diary shut.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you," he said quietly.

"No, that's all right, you-you just-scared me is all," she said, breathing starting to return to normal-that is, until she looked up at Frodo, who had come nearer to where she lay in her bed.

"What book is that?" he said, looking at it curiously.

"My...diary," she said reluctantly.

He looked amused. "You were scribbling quite furiously when I entered the room. What could you possibly be writing about?"

She could see the curiosity burning in his eyes and knew, with relief, he had not seen a thing. "Not much," she said nonchalantly, shrugging.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind if I...looked?" he said, hand reaching for the little black book.

"No! I mean, yes! I would mind!" she screeched, grabbing the book and sitting on it.

"Don't worry," he said. "I would never do that."

"I know."

"Speaking of books, I have to show you something tomorrow. Will you help me remember to show you something?"

"Of course."

"Good. Well..." he hesitated. "Erm..goodnight," he said, rather shyly.

"Goodnight," Camellia said, bewildered at his sudden shyness. He went to the door and started to close it.

"Sleep well," he said quietly, then shut the door completely.


	13. A Past Shadow

** A/N-**

**Soundtrack For The Chapter:**

**SONG: Witness ARTIST: Sarah McLachlan**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**Penguins are Teh Power- **yay! thxs for reviewing yet again, lol...i don't play that game with alcohol either, i play it with 10 fingers and we just put a finger down instead of taking a drink...so same idea, LOL. glad you liked it, thx again!

**coconut994777- **HOLY CRAP! that was looong! i loved it! wow! i was laughing so hard at the two livers part...LOL...they probably do! anyhoo, im glad your reviews show me which parts stand out to you and all, i hope you enjoy this chappie too! ;) thx sooo much!! woo!

**Opera-Gypsy- **aw, I know. in this chapter Frodo is pretty cute too, if I do say so myself. ;)

**SupaFreak007- **YAY a new reader/reviewer!! and yay that I portray the characters good! LOL. im so glad you lurve(that is like my favorite word!) this story! lol! i hope you stick around and keep reading and reviewing...thanks so much!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**A Past Shadow**

The day after Sam and Rosie's party had been a long one. Camellia was waiting with quiet anticipation for Frodo's final installment to his story. He could not tell it to her during the day-not when Ruby was awake. So she had to wait until she went to bed, which seemed like an eternity to her. She wanted to find out how everything ended!

When the time finally came for Ruby to go to bed, Frodo seemed to get more and more silent by the minute. Camellia could tell there was something he didn't want to share. She was tempted to tell him it was all right-he didn't have to finish (although she was deathly curious). But then she remembered Rosie's words. _It will be good for him._

He sat waiting for her in the living room. He saw her coming and quickly rose from the armchair.

"Frodo-"

"Sit in the armchair, Camellia," he said, actually looking somewhat amused. She sighed and sat down as he moved over to the couch. "I left off at Shelob?"

Camellia nodded. "Well I was taken to the tower with the Orcs-of course I was not aware of anything around me quite yet. But when I woke up, I realized they had stripped me of everything I had-the Ring was no longer around my neck."

Camellia held in her gasp. Frodo continued. "I was trying to free myself when one of the Orcs heard me. He threatened to stick me with his knife. When, all of the sudden, I see a glowing blue tip emerging from the Orc's chest. It was Sting, my sword, and that could only mean that it was Sam. He had come to rescue me, after I drove him away..." He trailed off and stared into space a few moments.

"Well, we continued on foot once again-disguised as Orcs. As soon as we got down the first hill, all the Orcs started marching away, to the Black Gate. 'Some luck at last, Mr. Frodo!' Sam says to me. Indeed, that seemed like luck. It was actually a clever plan devised by Gandalf and Aragorn to distract Sauron and clear the way for Sam and I."

"Mordor was-" Frodo stopped again, thinking of the right words to describe it, and it seemed he could find none. "Mordor was...the worst experience that anyone could go through. I was not quite...sane, I suppose you could say, some of the time. But poor Sam! He was the anchor, and I relied on him to keep moving-he eventually had to carry me up the hill, as the Ring was too heavy now."

"But when we got to the top of the hill, Gollum attacked us both. Sam yelled at me to go and I seized the chance and ran into the heart of Mount Doom."

Camellia did not realize that she was making fingernail marks in her face from where she was clutching at it in panic. Frodo-in the fiery heart of a mountain? But he looked so fragile!

Frodo sighed. "I do not wish to tell you the end," he said sadly. "I am-very angry with myself. Ashamed."

"Was the Ring destroyed?" Camellia asked anxiously.

"Yes. But...not by my doing. I was foolish and selfish. I don't know what came over me...but Sam, after fighting Gollum away, told me to throw it in. But I told him the Ring was mine, and then-" he broke off and looked away towards the kitchen, as if he could visualize the scene he was describing.

"Then what?" Camellia asked gently.

"I put it on. I claimed it for my own," Frodo almost whispered.

It was silent for a very long time, until Camellia got up from the little armchair and moved over by Frodo. She took his hands in hers, but he did not look up. "The only reason the Ring is destroyed," he went on, "is because Gollum bit off my finger-grabbed the Ring-and fell in with it."

Camellia was relieved rather than shocked. Relieved that she finally had figured out the mystery of his missing finger. She took the hand with it in hers and examined it. "Now every time I look at my hand," Frodo said, "I remember my failure. I would have failed, if it were not for Gollum."

"But you didn't," Camellia said firmly, but then her tone softened. "The Ring was destroyed, and that's what matters. You're a _good _person, Frodo. It was the Ring that was evil, not you."

He looked up at her. For a long time, he did not speak, but finally he said, "So are you. I can tell that you don't think you are."

Camellia smiled at him for a moment, until she realized, once again, how close their faces really were. She instantly thought of Rosie's advice for her from the previous night-and wished she hadn't, for she turned a brilliant shade of red. She jumped up. "Are you ready for bed?" she said hurriedly.

Frodo frowned in confusion. "Erm-sure. Yes. I am...quite tired today."

"You stayed out late last night," Camellia said, getting up. He stood up with her, not breaking their linked hands, and he stared at her until her heart started to race.

"Frodo?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Ok then," she said lightly, though she wished she wouldn't have said anything. "Let's just get you to bed all right?"

..........

Almost two months had passed since Frodo had finished her story. It was already October, and Camellia had finally found another hole and was living in it. She only lived in Bag End until about the middle of September-and then she found her house, which wasn't too terribly far.

Frodo had been quite put out, or so it seemed, to lose her company-or perhaps it was her cooking-but, either way, they still got together and had tea very often-almost every day. She was surprised at how similar they really were; and yet, so different. They always had much to talk about, but when they didn't, they had gotten so used to each other's company that the silences were not awkward anymore.

She woke up that morning remembering their tea and supper last night. Frodo had seemed very distant, and pale. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it bothered her. It wasn't until that second that she realized what that day was-the sixth of October.

She leaped up from her bed at the speed of light. She couldn't believe this. How had she almost forgotten? Today was the sixth of October; the day Frodo had been stabbed on Weathertop! He might need her help! She rushed out to the living room, throwing on clothes as she ran, desperately hoping she had not slept in too late. She skidded and stopped in her tracks, and rushed back down the hall.

"Ruby! Ruby, wake up!" she whispered, gently but quickly shaking the sleeping child.

"What's happening, Mother?"

"We're going to go visit your Uncle Lotho for today. I need you to get up quickly. Please, hurry! Get dressed!"

Ruby's face showed fear. "Mother, what's wrong?"

Camellia relaxed her face and patted her daughter's hand. "Nothing, darling. I just overslept, that's all."

"What about breakfast?"

"I'm making it now, but we need to hurry, all right?"

Ruby rubbed her sleepy eyes and nodded, sighing. She threw back her covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "That's my girl," Camellia said, then hurried back out to fix her breakfast.

Breakfast did not take too long-thankfully, Ruby seemed to notice that her mother was urgent to leave and didn't dawdle too much over her food. When she had finally finished, Camellia did not stack the dishes, or even pick them up, but instead grabbed their coats and put them on.

She urged Ruby down the road to her older brother's house. She knocked thrice on the door, praying they would not be gone or something absurd. But they were not, and Lotho opened the door, looking puzzled. "Camellia!" he exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in a good many weeks! It's quite early, is it not?"

"Yes, Lotho...look, I need you to take Ruby for the day. Please. I can't explain now...I have some business to attend to..."

He looked at her strangely. "Are you feeling well, sister?"

"Yes." When he looked doubtful, she added, "I promise. Look-I should be back before dark, but-"

"Dark? Wherever are you going?"

Camellia started backing down the porch steps. "No time-I'll explain later. I've got to run...thanks so much, Lotho!"

He said nothing, just continued to look slightly worried as he watched her hurry down the road. The way to Bag End had never seemed quite so long before-why was it taking so long when she was hurrying as fast as she was?

When she reached the front door, she knocked quickly and loudly. "Frodo?" she called desperately. "Frodo? Are you there?" She knocked some more and the door swung open, Sam Gamgee's face looking at her. "Oh, Sam!" she exclaimed, relieved. "I'm so glad you're here, I almost completely forgot-how is he?"

Sam tilted his head back. "Here, come on in. He's...well...he's...in the back bedroom."

Camellia tried not to notice his tone. She threw her jacket off in desperation and hurried to the back bedroom. Sam had avoided saying how he was-that could mean nothing good. She had almost reached the back bedroom when Rosie came out of it, reaching to shut the door lightly.

She looked up and saw Camellia there, and blinked, but other than that showed no surprise at the hobbit lass appearing in the house. "Camellia," she said, slightly wearily. "He erm-well, he's...awake," she said, seeming to struggle to find the right word. "I was just going to get something hot to put on his shoulder."

"May I...go in there?" Camellia said breathlessly.

Rosie looked sad. "He may not realize you are there."

Camellia took a deep breath. She had been expecting this. "That's all right."

Rosie nodded. "I'll be out getting a compress and Sam is in the living room if you need us."

"Thank you."

Rosie gave Camellia a little smile as she continued on down the hall.

Camellia once again sucked in a deep breath; and, though she was half afraid to, she entered the little room cautiously. It took her a moment to stumble forward to the edge of the bed, and her eyes to focus to the sudden darkness of the room, though the sun had risen long ago. The room was messy-there were large, heavy blankets on the floor, but also on the bed.

Although her eyes were now adjusted to the room, it took Camellia a moment to recognize the pale figure against the cream colored sheets. Frodo's dark hair was limp and sprawled on the pillow. He was quite motionless, except for the steady rise and fall of his chest when he breathed, and his eyes were closed. Camellia's eyes filled with tears at the sight of him, but she did not let them fall. She instead leaned forward and put her hand on his injured shoulder. She shivered-it was freezing.

Frodo's eyes fluttered open, and he stared blankly at her. So misted were they that for a moment Camellia was horrified, and thought he had gone blind. But he blinked and they moved around the room as if he could see. He shut them again and his shoulder jerked. "My shoulder hurts," he muttered, to no one in particular. "It's cold."

Camellia immediately flew to the blankets and the floor and stacked more on top of him. He sighed and nestled down in them, keeping his eyes closed. Camellia reached out to take his four-fingered hand, to see if he was even aware she was there. She shivered again and let out a small gasp It was cold as ice. His grip suddenly became vicelike on hers and his eyes wrenched open again. Camellia waited, hardly daring to breathe, as his fogged eyes studied her. "Frodo?" she whispered after a moment.

He started shuddering, his gaze still fixed on her. When he stopped, his lips opened, but nothing came out. He tried again. "Camellia," he finally mumbled.

"Camellia?" said Rosie's voice behind her, and she jumped.

"Rosie!" she said when she saw her. "I think-" she turned back and glanced at Frodo. "I think he knows we're here!"

"He has lucid moments," Rosie said, looking at him. She came forward and placed the hot compress on his shoulder and he jerked again, gripping tighter to Camellia's hand.

"Camellia?" His soft voice came again, startling both the women. It seemed to take him ages to put words together. "Are you-here?"

"Yes," Camellia said, smiling and wanting to cry at the same time. "I'm here, Frodo. I'm here!"

"I'm...not...sleeping?"

Camellia frowned. "Sleeping?"

"D-dreaming?" He stuttered, shoulder jerking again.

Rosie looked at Camellia, a slight smile on her face, but Camellia was too intent on Frodo's face to notice-though she did feel her cheeks turn pink. She shook her head. "No. No, you aren't sleeping or dreaming. You're awake, and I'm sitting here with you," she said, her tone reassuring.

Frodo said nothing, only started to shake violently again, eyes closing, his breath coming in shuddering gasps. "I'll go get some more blankets really quickly," Rosie said. "Are you coming?"

Frodo, still shaking, started to shake his head. "N-n-no..."he murmured. Camellia and Rosie both stared at his closed eyes, wondering if his moment of lucidity had already gone away. He opened them again and looked at Camellia with soft, pleading eyes. "Don't...go."

Camellia turned and looked at Rosie, who smiled at her. "I'll be right back," she said. "I told you," she added before she left the room. Camellia did not ask what she was talking about-she figured she probably had a pretty good idea.

"Ruby..." Frodo whispered.

"She's with her Uncle," Camellia explained. "So I can stay here today. With you."

Frodo shivered and nodded.

Rosie came back with the blankets in no time and together she and Camellia started putting them over Frodo. "You need to sleep now, Frodo," Rosie said to him, and he groaned. "Camellia and I will be back when you wake. Don't worry-we'll check on you often."

..........

The day had been a rather long one. Camellia, Rosie, and Sam had checked in often with Frodo, occasionally changing the compress and his blankets. He had eaten very little when they had tried to feed him. Though Camellia had hoped he would, Frodo did not remember anyone after earlier. It seemed he couldn't see them in the room whenever they were there. She had had a brief crying fit in her worry that day, but other than that she did quite well, she thought. She supposed it was because Rosie and Sam had been there.

It had grown dark too quickly, it seemed to her, so she ruefully bid Sam and Rosie goodbye, wishing she could stay. She hopefully went into Frodo's room to see if he was awake, but no luck-his eyes were closed and his breathing was deep. After picking up Ruby at her brother's and avoiding awkward questions, she took Ruby home and they settled in for the night.

The next morning came, and once again, Camellia planned to set out for Bag End, though this time she knew she must take Ruby with her. When they arrived, it was not Sam or Rosie who answered the door, but Frodo. Pale and worn as he looked, she was so relieved to see him standing that she flung her arms around his shoulders.

He groaned slightly, and she instantly backed off. "Sorry!" she whispered.

"It's all right," he said, and she could tell he was trying not to wince so she wouldn't feel bad.

He stepped back and Ruby and her both came inside. "How is your shoulder?" Camellia said in an undertone to him, so Ruby did not hear.

"It's...better," he said slowly. "Would you like some tea? I was just fixing some."

Camellia nodded and followed him to the kitchen, where a pot was boiling. Ruby followed as well, sitting at the grand table expectantly. Frodo let out a weak chuckle. "How are you, Miss Ruby?" he asked politely, bending to her level with some difficutly, it looked like.

"Frodo," she said, "are you sick?" Camellia cringed inwardly. Ruby must have seen the deep shadows under his eyes and noticed how pale he was.

"Not anymore," Frodo said quietly, but he was smiling at her. He joined Camellia over by the fire. "You came yesterday," he whispered in her ear, surprising her.

"You remember?" she gasped loudly, forgetting that Ruby was there.

"I don't remember much," Frodo admitted. "But, yes, I do. Thank you for coming." He looked truly grateful.

"Of course! How could I not?"

"Coming where?" Ruby asked.

"Nowhere, Ruby. Ready for tea?" Camellia said quickly.

..........

Camellia was startled by a knock on her door in the late morning the next day. Frodo did not usually come this early, and she had not expected him today anyways.

But when she opened the door, it was her brother Lotho, alone, that stood on her doorstep. "Lotho!"

After the usual greetings went around to her and Ruby, Lotho asked to please speak to her for a moment. Camellia made a protesting Ruby go to her room, and invited him to sit on the couch. "Tea, Lotho?" she asked, when he finally sat down.

"No, thank you, Camellia," he said.

Camellia was surprised. It wasn't like Lotho to turn down food or drink. "I came because I am worried about you, sister," he said, and indeed, his chubby face did hold lines of stress as he looked at her.

"Lotho! Whatever for?" Camellia said, sitting beside him. She hated that her brother was so worried when he shouldn't be.

"You come rushing up and ask me to take Ruby for the day. It was just...odd, after we hadn't visited for a few good weeks."

"I know, Lotho, and I'm sor-"

"No, don't apologize! Ruby had a wonderful time, and I'm glad she came. I just wish you could have too. I'm worried. Is everything all right?"

"Everything is wonderful. Whatever do you think could be wrong?"

Lotho looked awkward. "Well, I-oh, I just thought that..." He sighed.

Camellia was curious. "What did you think?"

"Well, I know you are spending a good deal of time with that Baggins lad." _Uh oh_, Camellia thought, _Here we go_. "You don't say much about it, but Ruby actually said a good deal about him. I just thought..." he trailed off again, looking sheepish.

Camellia was about to open her mouth to explain, but Lotho continued. "Well, the nearest doctor is nearly a day away, and I thought maybe you had gone there...I'm not mad, Camellia, just shocked if that is true..."

"Gone to the doctor?" Camellia repeated, utterly bewildered.

"Well, yes. I thought perhaps that you thought you were...having a child," he finished quickly, as if the words would be less unpleasant for her to hear if he said them faster.

He was wrong.

"What!?" She exploded, leaping up. "You thought I was-you thought that Frodo-" she sputtered, then stopped, unable to go on.

"I can see that I was wrong," Lotho said hurriedly. "Please forgive me, I was just worried-"

"How could you ever think I would do that?" Camellia screeched.

"I'm so sorry, sister dear, but I just didn't know that Baggins lad well, so I was worr-"

"Uh!" Camellia said in disgust. "Ruby, you can come out now!" she called down the hall. "This discussion is over," she snarled to her brother. "I cannot believe you thought that-and you know nothing about Frodo! He is very kind...and he would never-"

She cut off at Ruby standing in the hall, looking unsure. She ran over and picked her up. "Goodbye Lotho," Camellia murmured, not looking at him. "I will be seeing you."

Poor Lotho stood up, took one last apologetic glance at Camellia, waved goodbye to Ruby, and disappeared down the walk.


	14. Snow Day

**A/N-**

**Soundtrack For The Chapter:**

**SONG: Wicked Game ARTIST: Chris Isaak**

**I don't know if any of you have seen The Family Man, but that's where I found this song a long time ago. It is a truly amazing song...and The Family Man is a truly amazing movie! Very strange, and it makes you think, but very very good! :)**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**Larner- **hey, new reader/reviewer! thanks for reviewing ALL of my chapters(wow! :) ) and all your interesting input on the books...i actually have read them, but it was a long time ago and i forget all the details, but i actually started the first one last week again lol! you know everything about them that is needed to know, it seems like! anyway, thx for pointing out everything you did and i hope you read more, even tho it is movie universe lol.

**Penguins are Teh Power- **lol superhuman, ha! thats funny! im glad you liked the part where he was "sick"...it was sorta harder to write, but yeah...im so glad you like it and here's another update! thx!! :)

**Opera-Gypsy- **yes, poor Lotho, lol, well you know what they say about assuming lol, it makes a (cough donkey cough) out of you and me lol. anyway, thx for reviewing once again! :)

**SupaFreak007- **romantic advancement...hmm...lol...we'll see. :) glad you liked it, here's the next chappie...hope you stick around! thx! :)

**coconut994777- **lol once again, i love your little comments!...OH OF COURSE...YOUR IN PAIN! lol, that was funny, these make me laugh thx so much...and kissing...hmm...interesting...i guess you'll have to wait and see ;) lol sry i have to give you a _little _suspense...lol

**estrid2006- **yay! new reader/reviewer! im glad you love the story...this chapter is more lighthearted than the last one lol, i promise! thx so much, hope you keep reading and reviewing! :)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Snow Day**

It was a strange winter that year, mostly due to the enormous snowload the Shire got. It was usually a rare event when the Shire got snow, but this year was different; it snowed until it was waist high. The first fall came early that year as well, in November.

Still, Camellia waded through it every day to make her visits-now with Rosie as well on top of her visits to Frodo. Rosie was becoming increasingly larger very fast. It was getting harder and harder to walk and going outside was now out of the question for her. Camellia had taken to running errands into town for her with Frodo. Sam usually was very busy, so this helped the Gamgee family immensely. The baby would now come in a very short time, as December was well on its way to January.

She had made her way to Rosie's with a bit less difficulty that morning; it had snowed a bit less lately, so the snow was lower than usual. Ruby and Camellia had not yet gotten around to making a snowman-Camellia promised Ruby that today they would after their normal visits with Rosie and Frodo.

Large icicles hung almost to the ground from the Gamgees' roof as Camellia knocked lightly on the door, hoping that she wasn't disturbing Rosie as she was napping. Turns out she wasn't, however, because Rosie looked quite awake when she answered and ushered them inside. "Rosie, where's Sam?" Camellia asked, as they got inside and sat down.

"He'll be back in a few moments-he had some business to attend to with his Gaffer."

"Rosie!" Ruby said loudly, interrupting their conversation. "Can I-"

"May I," Camellia corrected.

"May I feel the baby?" Ruby finished, with begging eyes.

Rosie laughed. "Of course! Here..." She reached for Ruby's hand and placed it on her belly. After a few seconds, Ruby giggled and withdrew her hand.

"Do you need anything in town today, Rosie?"

"No, thank you. Everything is fine here. Are you going to Frodo's after this?"

'Yes," Camellia said.

"Well, are you going to the Yule Festival?"

"The Yule Festival? I don't know...I thought of maybe taking Ruby for a bit...to the games and such."

"Hmm. Well there's a ball as well, you know. If you get asked, that is." Rosie's eyes danced. Camellia fished for a subject that would get the conversation out of these dangerous waters, but to her relief, the front door opened and closed, announcing Sam's arrival.

Camellia chatted with him and Rosie for some time before saying goodbye. She could tell Ruby was getting a bit impatient-that snowman would not wait much longer. "Just one quick visit to see how Frodo is doing today," Camellia reassured her daughter.

Ruby groaned; probably the first and only time she would at the thought of visiting Frodo. Indeed, every day they went up to visit, Camellia claimed she was "checking" on him, though his sickness happened over two months ago. Ruby seemed more than happy to go.

As they made their way through the deep snow to Bag End, Camellia pondered her and Frodo's friendship. She could not believe she had only known him for only nine months. It seemed like so much longer; possibly because of the fast friends they had become. She was sure now that friends was all they were-she had made herself stomp out her hope on that it could maybe become more.

Sure, they went on walks and had tea often-most of the time he held her hand-but she was sure now that that could not mean much. Rosie thought otherwise-but Camellia was so used to it by now that she didn't see the big fuss anymore. So absorbed was she in her thoughts that her feet seemed to carry her to Bag End faster than was usual in the deep snow.

..........

"For the last time you two, get out of my house!"

"Usually so polite, cousin Frodo. What's happened?" A sudden thought occured to Pippin. "Is she coming over today?"

Frodo sighed. "Pippin-"

"Ha!" Pippin punched the air triumphantly. "I knew it!

Merry grinned as well. "So you going to ask her today or what?"

"I never said I was going to this Yule Festival!"

Pippin clicked his tongue. "Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I asked her?" He grinned devilishly at Frodo.

Frodo resisted the urge to kick him. "No. Don't ask her."

"Come on, cousin. Why don't you ask her?" Merry begged. "Just-"

Frodo stood up, silencing them both. They seemed to get the hint, and started walking towards the door, Frodo with both hands on their backs, pushing them.

"See you later," he said, and with one last push, they were outside, on his doorstep. They were both still smiling when he shut the door.

He went to go relax in his study; possibly go work on his book, but he had only been in there for about ten minutes when another knock sounded from the door.

Frodo grumbled dark things under his breath. "If that's Merry and Pippin _again_..." They had stopped in every single day this week to bother him about going to the Yule Festival...asking a lass to the Yule Festival. Frodo sighed. He didn't know when they would get that idea out of their head. He opened the door, and to his great relief, it wasn't his two obnoxioius friends; just Camellia and Ruby.

Camellia immediately studied Frodo when he opened the door. Still as pale as ever; and looking slightly...was it...relieved to see her? A sudden idea occured to her-perhaps getting Frodo outside would get some color in his pale cheeks.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," he replied. He smiled slightly when she still stood on his doorstep. "Are you coming inside?" She shook her head. "You aren't?" he said, bewildered.

"Would you like to take a walk?" she asked. She laughed nervously. "Ruby wanted to build a snowman."

"Oh, Mr. Baggins, please come with us!" Ruby cut in excitedly.

He grinned at her face, which was lit up and rosy from the frosty cold. "Yes, I'll join you," he said.

"Get a good jacket," Camellia said, "It's cold."

He nodded, leaned back and took his jacket off the hook, then stepped outside and closed the door. Camellia and Frodo didn't really know where Ruby was leading them; she was just prancing in front through the deep snow.

They reached fresh snow in the deserted hills. Ruby immediately dove face first into it. "Frodo! Frodo come help me!"

Frodo looked at Camellia, who smiled at him, amused at the thought of Frodo playing in the snow. He stepped forward and started to help Ruby roll part of the snowman. Camellia grinned, then started to roll a snowball. She took careful aim and thwack!-it thumped Frodo lightly on the back of the head.

He turned to look at her, eyes wide. Ruby giggled, and Camellia's grin widened at the look of shock on his face. "What was that for?" he said in surprise.

Camellia shrugged. "You looked like fun to hit with a snowball."

"Oh really?" His eyes started to dance and he moved his hand to some snow.

Camellia instantly took off the other way through the deep snow. "Hey!" she heard Frodo call. Ruby's laugh echoed off the hills, and she heard two footsteps coming after her. Laughing herself, she lifted her feet up higher and higher as the snow got deeper. A snowball that was so low that it could have only been thrown by Ruby went by on the right side-it wasn't even close to her. She started to laugh when a second snowball whizzed passed her left ear. That had to have been Frodo.

She turned her head as she ran to shout something at the two of them, but that blinded her to the sudden downward drop of the hill she was on. She lost her footing and started to roll through the snow. "I want to try too, Mother!" she heard Ruby call, giggling. She landed face first at the base of the hill and emerged, wiping snow of her face and laughing. Ruby was suddenly next to her, also wiping snow of her face as she had rolled down as well. She was laughing hysterically. "Again, again!" she shrieked, and she got up and started plowing her way back up the hill.

"Are you all right?" Frodo said, as he had just reached the bottom of the hill by running. His eyes shone with amusement, as he kneeled next to her, and Camellia saw with relief that his cheeks were a bright pink from the cold.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, laughing. "Why didn't you try it?"

He laughed. "Because you're covered in snow!" he said, gesturing to her.

"You didn't want to get covered in snow, huh?" Camellia said. She sat up and took the back of his head, and forced it into the snow. When she let go, Frodo came up with a face and mouth full of snow.

He lunged for her, but she was too quick; she got up and started running up the hill again.

The three Hobbits spent the whole morning playing in the snow, until Frodo realized they had missed second breakfast and it was already time for luncheon.

They walked quickly back to Bag End to eat, as Frodo had invited them over. Frodo had gotten a warm fire going and he and Camellia were starting lunch when he said, "So are you going to this Yule Festival?"

Camellia debated on what to say. "I think so," she said slowly.

"You think so?" Frodo said. "Were you asked?"

She shook her head. "I might take Ruby, but not to the ball."

Frodo nodded and said nothing. Camellia knew him well enough to know that if she kept quiet, he would say something else. Sure enough, he said quietly, "Pippin thought he might ask you to the ball." He watched her expression carefully.

Camellia was shocked, surprised, and a little hurt. It was obvious Frodo had not thought of asking her himself. "Pippin?" she said, unable to hold back her surprise. "Oh," was all she could say after that.

Frodo stared at her. His big blue eyes had an intense light that Camellia had never seen before. "But I told him no."

"You what?" Camellia was not sure she heard him correctly.

"I said no. Because I wanted to know if perhaps you would go with me." He seemed to backtrack at the look on her face. "As friends! If you don't want to-"

Camellia grinned. "Of course I will!" She paused and frowned. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with Ruby."

"Where was she that day I was sick?"

"She was at my brother's. But..."

"But what?"

Camellia flushed. "Nothing. I just...am not taking her there for the day again."

Frodo frowned. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing happened...it's stupid, trust me."

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" he said, concerned.

"Yes. It's just embarassing." She laughed a little. "You really want to know?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Well, Lotho thought I was going to the doctor that day."

"The doctor?"

"Yes. He erm-he thought I was...seeing if I was...expecting a child."

"What?" Frodo yelped. "Who..." And then comprehension dawned on his face. "Oh. Right. He thinks that...right."

Camellia smiled a little and looked down at the ground. "I told you it was stupid." She looked back up to see Frodo had stepped closer than he had been a moment ago, and her breath caught short. Her heart started to race, and she flushed again and looked around desperately. "The potatoes are ready," she finally said quietly, pointing at the little pot over the fire.

..........

"I knew it!" Rosie squealed. "How wonderful!"

Camellia laughed. "Wow, Rosie. You know, I haven't known you for very long, but I have _never _heard you squeal. You must be pretty excited."

"Of course I am! Now what are you going to wear?"

It was the next day, and Camellia and Ruby were visiting Rosie yet again. Camellia had just told Rosie the news about going to the Festival with Frodo. She was impressed in spite of herself. Rosie was huge, her baby was due any day, but she still had the energy to think of what Camellia would wear to a ball. "Um...a dress?" Camellia said.

"I'll come help you pick one out!" Rosie said excitedly.

"Rosie! You can hardly walk!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Look, I'll bring all my party dresses over here, and you can help me pick one out."

"Yes! Right now?"

"Sure. I'll be right back. Can Ruby just stay here?"

"Absolutely!"

Camellia laughed to herself on the way back to her hole. She didn't really care which dress she wore-but this would give Rosie immense satisfaction, so she figured she'd better humor her. She couldn't get Rosie too excited though; she might pop.

After carefully stowing all her party dresses in a little bag, she was back at Rosie's. The two Hobbit women laid out the dresses on the floor, and as Ruby watched eagerly, they, meaning Rosie, examined the dresses. Sam came home and peeked in the room to see dresses laid out on his living room floor and was amused. He quietly went into his study before they could see him.

Rosie eventually had one picked out-it was green, and was very pretty-but Camellia wasn't sure it would even fit her. "Rosie, that dress is _tiny_!"

"Oh, hush. You don't realize how small you are. Come, try it on!"

"Rosie..."

Sam came into the room. "Are you staying for luncheon, Miss Camellia?"

"Yes, she is," Rosie answered for her, and Sam grinned. Rosie continued her argument. "Camellia, look at it. It's perfect. It will make your eyes look a pretty green, and it should fit you just right. Frodo won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

Camellia blushed; Sam and Ruby were still in the room. Sam said nothing, only smiled a bit at her. Rosie held it up. "Please. At least just try it on!"

"Oh, all right," Camellia grumbled. She took the dress and stalked off to the back bedroom. She came back moments later with the dress on, and slightly hotter cheeks than usual. She was not used to dresses like these-it certainly covered enough, but she was not used to feeling this bare. She was a very modest lass.

Rosie looked out of breath, and for a moment Camellia was afraid she had forced her into labor. But she simply exclaimed, "Camellia, it's _lovely_! You must wear it! You look..." She searched for the right words. "Breathtakingly beautiful," she finished, smiling. She looked at Sam. "Sam, what do you think of it? It is the male opinion that matters, of course," she said, with a little laugh.

Sam nodded approvingly. "You do look very lovely, Miss," he said. "I think that's the dress for you."

Rosie smiled at him and looked at Camellia eagerly. "Well? Maybe we can get Merry and Pippin's opinions too..."

"No!" Camellia protested loudly.

"Mother, please wear it!" Ruby burst out unexpectedly. "Please?"

Camellia laughed at all of their expectant faces. "All right," she said, "I'll wear it."


	15. Yule Festival

**A/N-**

**Soundtrack For The Chapter:**

**SONG: Just Like Heaven ARTIST: The Cure**

**I love The Cure! :)**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**Penguins are Teh Power- **what?? i didn't hear about the hp movie being pushed back!! omg! thats awful (im a huge fan myself). well, i hope the fluff in this chapter can help you out as well...because yes, there is some :P lol.

**estrid2006- **heres the update, lol, im glad you liked the other chappie...i hope you like this one as well! :)

**Opera-Gypsy- **frodos reaction, lol yep yep ;) and hopefully u think this one is cute too...:P i think it is, if i do say so myself. ;)

**trekkie907- **yay! new reader/reviewer, and im so glad you love this story! please stick around and keep reading and reviewing...hope you like this chapter too. :)

**coconut994777- **off topic randomness is awesome, lol. winter _is_ pretty romantic...lol. closer...closer...lol...well you'll see...:)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Yule Festival**

Camellia blinked and stared at the ceiling; it took her a moment before she realized where she was. She was at Rosie and Sam's, and it was the day of the Yule Festival.

Rosie had insisted that she stay at her hole the night before the Yule Festival, and Camellia had willingly agreed. Ruby was to stay with Rosie and Sam-Camellia had protested this, as Rosie was not in a great condition to babysit a child, but Rosie pushed it until eventually Camellia had to say yes.

Camellia sighed. She felt like a giggling girl before a dance; staying the night at a friend's. She tentatively put a hand up to her head. It was full of curlers that Rosie had installed last night. Camellia remembered being glad that Sam had been out late last night-she looked rather ridiculous. She wanted to yank them out, but she had to make sure they wouldn't need to be in any longer first.

Now that she thought about it, she was extremely nervous about that night. She had no idea what to expect. Frodo was very talented at being unpredictable-perhaps too talented. She yawned, a huge, earsplitting yawn, then threw her legs over the bed. The first rays of sunshine were creeping into the room as Camellia slowly got dressed.

She smelled eggs as she walked into the little kitchen, and Rosie was there, smiling cheerfully, curls perfectly in place. "Good morning!" she said brightly. "Did you sleep well?"

Camellia nodded and stifled a yawn. "Where's Sam?"

"I believe he just woke up and is getting ready. He slept in today...he had a late night last night."

Rosie waddled over and set down a plate with eggs and toast. "Hungry?" she said happily. "I know I am. But then again, when am I not?" she said, embracing her stomach. Camellia laughed and sat down.

"Thanks Rosie," she said, and started to eat.

Sam and Ruby came in the kitchen shortly after that. Camellia was glad that her curlers would be coming out soon; she could not hold back a blush when Sam came in and glanced at her head. He said nothing, didn't even look amused, just kissed Rosie good morning, thanked her for breakfast, and joined Camellia at the table. Breakfast took a while; Ruby chattered happily to Sam the whole time. She seemed to have gotten over her initial fear of him.

"So," Rosie said started, as she and Camellia were doing the dishes. Ruby was in the baby room and Sam was going into town to pick up some things. "I talked to Frodo yesterday. He said he will come here to pick you up. He has a carriage so you don't have to walk." Camellia opened her mouth to protest, but Rosie shushed her. "Don't argue with _me_!" she said, laughing. "It was Frodo's idea."

"So when do I get to take these-" Camellia pointed at her head- "out? Soon, I hope?"

Rosie smiled. "Yes, we'll take them out after luncheon."

Camellia gaped at her. "That's all morning!"

"Your hair will look lovely, though," Rosie assured her. Camellia sighed.

They worked in relative silence after that. The morning seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Maybe because Camellia was nervous. Maybe because she just wanted her hair to be free. But whatever it was, it made it so slow that Camellia wanted to run outside and scream. Ruby seemed restless and was getting a bit of a temper, and even Rosie complained of a headache, and was lying on the sofa for most of the morning.

When the time to make luncheon finally arrived, so did the chime of the doorbell. Rosie and Camellia were in the kitchen; Camellia turned on her. "Rosie!" she hissed. "Who is that?" She vaguely heard Sam call that he would answer it.

"Not Frodo, I assure you," Rosie said. "Probably Merry and Pippin."

"Rosie!" Camellia groaned.

"What?"

"I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"The end of wh-oh," she said, nodding in sudden understanding and looking at Camellia's head.

As if on cue, the two overgrown children bounded into the kitchen. Camellia cringed at their faces, which lit up in delight. "Are you..._curling your hair_??" Pippin asked.

"You're..._getting dressed up_??" Merry echoed.

"This must be a very serious night," Pippin commented, turning to Merry as if Camellia weren't in the room.

"Yes, Pip," Merry said, "I think you're right."

"All right you two," Rosie said, stepping forward to lightly push them out of the kitchen. "If you must know, I made her put those in."

They rolled their eyes. "So when is food?" Pippin piped up.

"You just conveniently show up at mealtimes, don't you?" Camellia said, amused in spite of herself.

Pippin took a pipe out of his pocket and stuck it in his mouth. "But of course," he said. "We would be cranky any other time." Camellia laughed; she found that hard to believe.

"Outside with that thing!" Rosie hissed at him, ushering Pippin out the kitchen even more.

Lunch passed more quickly than the morning had; Merry and Pippin kept things entertaining, as always. "Sam tells us your dress is lovely," Merry said, grinning. "May we see?"

Sam looked abashed. "Sorry, Miss Camellia. I should have kept quiet."

Camellia shook her head. "No, that's all right, Sam. And no, Merry, you can not see."

"Aw, why not?"

"Yeah," Pippin said, "you need our professional opinion."

"Professional," Sam muttered skeptically, under his breath.

Camellia just shook her head. They eventually let the subject drop; though Camellia had a feeling they would be here tonight. She immediately got worried; she hoped they wouldn't say anything embarassing.

She released her worry to Rosie after they left. They were sitting in the bathroom and Rosie was pulling the curlers out of Camellia's hair-finally. Camellia sat in front of the mirror, trying not to wince; she had a sensitive head. "Rosie," she said, "Are Merry and Pippin coming here tonight as well?"

"I'm sure they'll drop in. They're going to the ball as well, you know."

"They are?" Camellia forgot her worry in a moment of surprise. "With who?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I believe they're younger lasses. Pippin asked his ages ago."

"He did?" Camellia felt very confused.

"Yes." Rosie looked at her strangely. "What?"

"Well it's just that Frodo told me that Pippin said he was going to ask me...and Frodo said no." She felt a little surge of pleasure as she said the words-as if Frodo had claimed her.

Rosie laughed. "He just said that to aggravate Frodo and push him into asking you."

Camellia laughed too. "Oh."

Rosie pulled out the last curler. "All finished." Camellia gazed at her reflection in the mirror; it did not quite look like her, but then again it did. Her face features were the same to some extent; they looked somehow softer now, with the loose curls tucked around her face. It seemed Rosie did know what she was doing. Rosie smiled. After a minute of silence, she said, "It's beautiful."

Camellia looked away from this strange new person in the mirror and smiled up to Rosie. "Thank you." She fingered Rosie's tight curls. "If only mine could be like yours."

"I like yours better," Rosie said softly, and led her out to the living room.

Sam once again approved heartily; Camellia strongly suspected Rosie had put him up to it. Ruby's eyes were wide. "Mother," she finally said, "Can I put those things in my hair too?"

..........

Merry and Pippin appeared just before dinnertime-Camellia almost had a panic attack, as Frodo wasn't supposed to arrive until afterwards. Merry and Pippin didn't have their lasses yet, to Camellia's surprise. When she asked, they told her that they were picking them up after dinner. "Are we all going in the same carriage?" Camellia asked.

"No," Pippin said, snickering slightly, "Me and Merry are. You and Frodo are seperate."

Camellia nodded, trying not to think about why he was laughing. She had a pretty good idea.

Dinner was just nerves; she could hardly eat, but she made a valiant effort, so no one could see how nervous she was. Rosie was the only one that seemed to; she kept giving her soft smiles across the table. Sam offered to do the dishes, so Rosie led Camellia to the back bedroom, where her dress lay out on the bed. "I'm going to stand outside while you change," Rosie said, smiling.

It didn't take Camellia long; she opened the door a crack and Rosie came in again, helping her tighten or loosen the dress where it was needed. The doorbell rang; Camellia got a sick feeling in her stomach. "Not yet," Rosie instructed. "I'm not done with you." She laughed and started to fix up her hair again, so that it was back to tip top shape. Camellia tried hard not to listen to the chatter out in the hall, and stood there patiently, waiting for Rosie to be satisfied.

Pippin and Merry were grumbling in the other room. Frodo was standing by the window, looking out at the falling snow. "Women," Pippin muttered. "They take so long to do anything."

"It's typical," Merry said. "She can't be standing here when Frodo gets here. She has to make a dramatic entrance." He laughed, and Pippin joined in.

Frodo rolled his eyes and turned away from the window to look at them. "You two are ridiculous," he said. "We're going as friends."

"You're going to start off that way," Merry said, laughing. "But will it finish so?"

Frodo shook his head and turned back to look at the window. He was so absorbed in his thoughts as he stared at the outside world that he didn't even notice Merry and Pippin stop laughing.

Camellia had entered the room, which shut them up immediately, mostly so they would not annoy her, and partly from shock. Her soft curls made her face just right, and the dress she wore was a gorgeous green, making her eyes appear so too. She blushed slightly-she still felt rather exposed-and said nervously, "Um...hello."

Frodo turned his gaze from the window and put the full force of his eyes on her. He was wearing blue; perhaps thats why she felt more hypnotized than usual at the sight of him, his dark curls and pale skin. He showed little surprise in his face, save his eyes, which were smoldering. It took all her will power to keep looking at them. "Hello," he said quietly. He bowed slightly, a small smile playing at his lips now, and stepped forward and kissed her hand. "You look lovely," he said.

She grinned. She couldn't help it. "Thanks," she said. "You look nice too." _Understatement of this Age_, she thought.

Rosie was watching from the hall with a smile. "Camellia, can you help me a minute?"

Camellia nodded and stepped into the kitchen. Pippin smirked at Frodo. "You look lovely," he mimicked. Frodo shook his head and rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

Camellia was ready to go a few minutes later; she explained to Ruby that she would be staying with Sam and Rosie, and then stepped outside with Frodo, promising to meet Merry and Pippin there. "I ordered a carriage," Frodo said pleasantly.

"I know. You didn't have to do all that."

"I know."

It was silent until they got to the carriage; Frodo helped her up and sat next to her. Camellia stared nervously out the window as the carriage bumped down the uneven road. It had a cover, so she could not see the driver or the horses, and it felt strange to be moving without any visual means of transportation. She looked over to see Frodo looking sideways at her. She laughed. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just not used to seeing you with your hair down," he said softly. "You look different...but the same." He looked frustrated. "Never mind...I can't explain it."

She was glad it was dark when she felt the blush creep into her cheeks. "I don't like curlers," she muttered.

He laughed. "Rosie?"

She nodded, then remembered he probably couldn't see it and said, "Yes." It was silent for a while then. "Have you met the lasses Merry and Pippin are taking?" she asked eventually.

"Yes," he said stiffly.

She looked over, shocked at his tone. "What's wrong?"

"They're tweens," he said pointedly.

"Oh."

The carriage rolled to a stop and Camellia's nerves fluttered. She doubted she would know anyone here. She soon found out she was right. Frodo helped her down from the carriage, and she hopped down lightly; she felt like one of those princesses you read about in fairy tales. Frodo could certainly pass for a prince all right. She didn't know if she was ladylike enough for a princess though.

The Yule Festival was held at the Mayor's, Will Whitfoot, grand house, mostly in his great hall or backyard. It was bright in the hall; Camellia blinked a few times to get used to the sudden burst of light and activity. Already hobbits were doing a mixer in the dance floor-it was packed, and sure enough, she saw no one she recognized. People flew to greet her and Frodo so quickly that by the time she opened her eyes after blinking, there was a whole crowd of them there.

Frodo said his hellos; that was when Camellia realized how high of a social status he really did have. She met eyes with a large pack of very young lasses-probably tweens-who were glaring from her to Frodo, who hadn't let go of her arm. She sighed. She should have realized how many lasses would have wanted to come with the famous and handsome Frodo Baggins. She knew she shouldn't, but she felt a small twinge of pride that she had him.

Once he got rid of his current group of acquaintances, he started to lead Camellia to a table when they were stopped suddenly by Mayor Whitfoot himself and a group of ladies that were with him. "If it isn't Mr. Baggins!" he exclaimed, and he held out his hand for Frodo to shake. He saw Camellia and bowed to her. "Who is this lovely lass?"

Camellia smiled at him and curtised slightly. "Camellia Foxburr, Mayor Whitfoot, sir. I was asked here as Mr. Baggins' guest."

"Foxburr...yes...wasn't there an accident, many years ago? A fire of some sort?"

Frodo felt her stiffen on his arm, but other than that, she showed nothing. "Yes," she said. "That was my stepfather."

"Ah, yes. I remember now. Dreadful, dreadful...well, I'm glad you were able to come with Mr. Baggins, here, my dear." he smiled kindly.

"A lovely companion she is, Mr. Baggins," one of the ladies commented, peering through spectacles at her.

"Yes," Frodo said quietly, "Very much so."

The Mayor and ladies smiled one last time, bade them have a good time, and left to go greet more. Frodo looked at her. "Do you like to dance?" he asked.

She laughed. "Not nearly as bad as my singing, I suppose."

He smiled, and led her into the crowd of dancing Hobbits. They danced for three or four songs before taking a break. Frodo was an excellent dancer, Camellia noticed, and they danced well together; she was actually starting to really enjoy herself. She just had to be careful-she hoped that she wouldn't melt in a heap on the floor if she looked at Frodo too often.

They sat down at a table, when suddenly, a tween from one of the groups came over. She nodded politely to Camellia, and she recognized her as one of the lasses that worked at the Green Dragon. "Mr. Baggins," she said sweetly, "Would you like to dance?"

Frodo glanced at Camellia ever so slightly, who forced a small smile. He nodded and followed her to the dance floor. Camellia did not have much time to be jealous; it was not long before she was asked by a stranger. He seemed nice enough, she supposed, so she reluctantly said yes.

The lad insisted on dancing with her once more, and she obliged, scanning the dance floor for Frodo and the lass but no longer seeing them. She made an excuse after the second song and returned to the table, where Frodo was sitting, watching her. "Who was that?" he said pleasantly, though his eyes scanned the crowd for him again.

"I have no idea," Camellia said.

He stood up suddenly. "Would you-like to walk outside?" he said quickly, looking past her at something. She nodded, relieved-it was getting stuffy in the hall.

Frodo took her arm and they walked outside-there were lights and benches, and they headed towards one to sit down. "Why the hurry?" Camellia asked, confused.

"A lad was approaching our table," Frodo muttered.

Camellia fought her strange urge to laugh. "The same one?"

"No. Different one. You are going to have quite a line-up when you go back in there." He looked displeased.

She laughed. "I doubt that."

He gazed at her for a long while. "Your eyes are very green tonight," he said quietly.

She blushed at the seemingly out of nowhere compliment. "It's just the dress."

"They usually look more brown...I guess I never really noticed the green as much."

Camellia laughed. "Well, I would say I didn't notice your blue either, but it's hard not to notice your blue eyes, Frodo Baggins." She stopped laughing abruptly. She did not know why that just came out of her mouth. He said nothing, though there was a faint smile. "Would you...like to go back inside?" she said, to break the silence.

"Would you care to?"

"Not really."

He laughed. "Good. Me neither."

They sat awhile longer. "The decorations are lovely, aren't they?" Camellia said, making conversation. "Inside and outside, I mean."

Frodo looked at her a long while, his eyes searching her face-they were burning. "Actually, you look lovelier than anything I've seen tonight."

Her face was sort of in the dark; for that she was glad, because she turned a very deep shade of red. He opened his mouth to say something again, but all the sudden, she heard her and Frodo's names called.

Turns out Merry and Pippin had found them at last; they introduced Camellia and Frodo to their two lasses on their arms. They were both gorgeous-one had light brown hair, the other black, and their faces so perfect it was not quite fair. They seemed polite enough, but also seemed to want Merry and Pippin on their own, so the reunion did not last too long.

The ball for Camellia and Frodo did not last too long after that either; they went back inside and had a couple more dances, then decided the time had come to depart. It was mostly quiet on the way home. Frodo seemed to be thinking, and Camellia was trying hard not to stare. He helped her down as usual when they reached Rosie and Sam's door and walked her to the doorstep. He was still quiet.

"Are you staying here tonight?" he finally said when they reached the door.

"I think so."

"Please decide. I hate to think of you walking home alone in the dark."

Camellia laughed. "It's just Hobbiton, Frodo."

"Yes, well, there's a lot of drunk lads stumbling around out there." His voice had an edge to it.

"All right. I'll stay here tonight. Happy?"

"Very."

They looked at each other for a long moment. "Goodnight," he finally murmured, turning on the full force of his eyes once more. He raised his hand and lightly touched her cheek with the back of his hand. Camellia almost gasped at his cold touch, but could not seem to get the sound out. He moved his hand slowly from her temple to her jaw, and then it was back at his side.

"Goodnight," she finally said breathlessly, but he was already walking quickly back towards the gate.

Camellia got inside and closed the door, leaning on it heavily. She was exhausted. "Camellia!" Rosie appeared, holding a candle. "Tell me everything!" she said excitedly.


	16. New Years

**a/n- hey, just to let everybody know, my updates might be coming a LITTLE (only a little) slower than usual, cuz I just started another Harry Potter story, and now I'm writing the first chapter of another...but i will still keep updating! keep up the awesome reviews!**

**Soundtrack For The Chapter:**

**SONG: New Year's Day ARTIST: U2**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**freakishlyobsessedwithmovies- **lol im glad i got you to giggle like a teenage girl, and im glad you're still reading and back to reviewing too! thx! :)

**SupaFreak007- **lol thx! :)

**Penguins are Teh Power- **that rly sucks about the HP movie : but im writing some hp fanfics if u want to check them out (one of thems not up yet, but it will be.) anyhoo, glad you still like the story! thx! :)

**coconut994777- **lol that was funny, ur reviews always make me laugh. and ur bf sounds sweet. :) lol anyway, i dont think u will have to wait too much longer...u never kno, mayb he will get drunk LOL jp

**estrid2006- **glad you liked the ending, lol, well i thot about having them kiss, but then i figured id make u all wait a bit longer ;) lol thx for reviewing!

**Opera-Gypsy- **lol not yet, but soon...hehe ok hope you enjoy this chappie lol :) thx!

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

**New Years**

In the days following Yule, Sam was getting increasingly worried about Rosie. She was late, and showed no sign of having the baby yet. Camellia told him not to worry; his son or daughter would come when they were ready.

New Years that year was to be held at Bag End; Frodo had decided he would host a little party in honor of the new year. The usual crowd was attending-Merry, Pippin, Sam and Rosie, and Camellia and Ruby.

Merry, Pippin, and Camellia were all planning on heading over early to decorate. Rosie had wanted to join, but Sam insisted she stay home. So, Frodo wasn't surprised when he heard a sharp rap on the door after luncheon. It turned out to be Merry and Pippin. "Hello," Frodo said, stepping back to let them in.

"Brr!" Pippin exclaimed. "It's very cold!"

He and Merry stomped their feet on Frodo's mat and shook out their hair before taking off their coats, making themselves right at home. They trooped straight into the living room and started opening the boxes that Frodo had set out eagerly. Lights, ivy, streamers. Also some things to set off, like confetti, once the New Year came along.

Merry looked at Pippin and winked, which Frodo did not miss. He sighed. "What?"

It was Pippin that spoke up. "Oh, nothing, we were just thinking we can bring some of our...decorations."

"And they are?"

Merry suddenly burst into laughter. "Well, dear cousin," Pippin said, grinning now, "We thought perhaps we could hang around some mistletoe."

"Yule is over, though," Frodo said bewildered.

Pippin winked at Frodo. "Yes, but perhaps it can help?"

"Help wh-" Frodo frowned. "Ah." He sighed. "Look, you two. Give it a rest. One more word about my love life and I will kick you out of my house."

"So you do have a love life!" Pippin exclaimed.

"No, but you sure seem convinced."

"We know you well, Frodo," Merry said, patting him on the back.

Frodo grumbled a little, but decided arguing would just make things worse. He changed the subject back to decorations. "Who wants to put up lights?"

"Pippin does!"

"No, Merry does," Pippin said, throwing Merry a glare. "I don't want to untangle all those."

"Pippin's youngest," Frodo said, grinning at him, and throwing him the knot of lights. Pippin growled and sat down, untangling the lights as if he were trying to shred them apart.

Merry laughed. "I'll go get a ladder for the streamers." He headed outside. As soon as he shut the door, they heard him say something loudly to someone.

"The damsel has arrived," Pippin said, looking up from his work.

Frodo rolled his eyes and went to the door. "Hello," he greeted Camellia and Ruby.

"Hi," she said brightly. "Happy...last day of this year!"

He smiled a little. "You want to put up streamers? Merry's getting the ladder now. You're lightest...it's probably best if you stand on the ladder, that thing is old."

Camellia pretended to look worried, then laughed. "All right."

Pippin looked up when they walked back in the room, and his eyes got wide. "Ha!" he said, jumping up and releasing his barely touched knot of lights. "I'm not youngest anymore!" He pointed at Ruby, did a little dance, then started opening the box of ivy, smiling from ear to ear.

Frodo shook his head. "What is he on about?" Camellia asked him.

"We made him untangle the lights because he was youngest."

"Let Ruby do it. It'll keep her busy, and she'll be happy to help."

Ruby nodded eagerly, undaunted by the huge tangles. Frodo looked unsure, but relented, and Ruby set to work. The door banged open, and Merry came stumbling in with the ladder. With Camellia and Frodo's help, he was able to set it down without seriously injuring somebody, though Pippin came quite close to getting hit in the face. Frodo handed Camellia a streamer, and she started to climb the ladder. Luckily, the ceiling was low, so it wasn't too hard to decorate the roof with the streamers. Frodo stood behind her the whole time, hands half out as if thinking she would fall.

Merry grinned and raced over when the last streamer was in place. "Fall backwards!" he commanded, holding out his arms.

She looked down at him. "What?"

"Fall back! It's a trust thing. You've never fallen backward into someone for fun?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Frodo said quickly.

"Have you lost your mind?" she said incredulously to Merry.

"Come on...don't you trust me?" he said, grinning wickedly.

She shook her head. "Not in the least." She climbed down and landed back on the ground. "You do it."

Merry shook his head. "I'm too heavy, you can't catch me."

She just smiled at him. They all looked over at Pippin, who was hanging the ivy around and actually doing a decent job. "Pippin, I'm actually impressed," Frodo said. Pippin stuck his tongue out at him and kept going.

"Look! Look!" Ruby suddenly shrieked. "I did it!" They looked, and sure enough, the lights were untangled.

"Good job!" Frodo said encouragingly, and she beamed. "You should get an extra piece of cake tonight for your help...as long as it's fine with Mother?" He looked inquiringly at Camellia.

She rolled her eyes at him and laughed. "Trying to sneak her cake?" she said jokingly. "Yes, that's fine." She frowned at the lights. "Now we just have to hang these up."

..........

The four (well, five, including Ruby) had spent the remainder of the afternoon decorating Bag End. It now looked fit for a little celebration. Rosie and Sam arrived about an hour before supper so that Rosie and Camellia could cook.

However, right when Sam and Rosie arrived, Pippin suggested they go outside in the snow for a while. Frodo agreed; but Camellia remained indoors with Rosie-she needed all help she could get. So, after trying to convince Camellia to come out for just a bit, Frodo followed everyone outside, looking just a bit downcast. "Why don't you go outside?" Rosie said, grinning. "It looks like Frodo wanted you to come." Her smile got even wider, and knowing.

Camellia sighed, but did not disagree as she helped Rosie begin with the cooking. Meanwhile, outside, the men and Ruby were going to have a snowball fight. Ruby stubbornly refused to not be on Frodo's team; she clung to his jacket like if she let go, he would disappear. Merry and Pippin were arguing loudly over something when Ruby timidly tugged on Frodo's sleeve.

He looked down at her with kind eyes. "Yes, Ruby?"

She seemed to struggle with words. "Mr. Frodo, you're going somewhere aren't you." It wasn't a question.

He was startled. "What?"

"Are you leaving?"

Frodo mouthed soundlessly at her. Frodo had always heard that children picked up more than adults thought they did. But there was no way she could have known his mind lately, the dilemma that had caused him so much less sleep-the Grey Havens.

He shook it off and smiled warmly at her. "Of course not! I'm going to stay right here with you, and defeat Merry and Pippin!"

Ruby did not seem quite satisfied, but nonetheless, she slipped her tiny hand in his bigger one and didn't ask furthur questions. When the snowball fight began, Camellia couldn't help but watch from the window. Rosie even took frequent glances, after a while. It was really quite entertaining. Three grown lads (Sam had not joined in) and one little lass throwing handfuls of snow at each other.

Camellia laughed as she watched Merry and Pippin whisper something to each other, and suddenly sprint at Frodo, tackling him to the ground, while Frodo laughed and apparently told Ruby to run, for she dashed to the other side of the yard. He fought Merry and Pippin off by stuffing some snow in their faces and rushed over and picked up Ruby, laughing some more.

"He's very good with her," Rosie's quiet voice said from behind her.

Camellia turned and spared her a smile before putting her attention back at her daughter and Frodo. "Yes," she murmured. "He is."

Dinner was announced some time later, with Rosie waddling over to the door to call in the dripping wet hobbits outside. Jackets, gloves, and scarfs were hung up, hands were warmed, and dinner was served.

Merry and Pippin ate furiously; second, then eventually third helpings. The rest of them watched in amazement. They all slowly caught up and finished, and Merry and Pippin were grinning when the last bite was cleared from everyone's plates. Pippin raised his glass. "No drinking games," Frodo said, laughing.

"Yes, I agree," said Sam.

"How about a game of Truth?" Merry said.

"Not a chance," Frodo said.

"Aw, you guys spoil all the fun. Any of you hiding anything?" He grinned at Frodo, who glared at him.

"How do you play?" Camellia asked curiously.

"Well, when it's someone's turn, everyone gets a question to ask them. Only one, but they must answer it with Truth. No matter what." Camellia grimaced. She didn't like the sound of this one so much either. If someone asked just the right question...

They ended up not playing, much to Camellia's relief, but they sat for a long while just talking. Ruby eventually got bored and wanted to go outside again. "No dear," Camellia said. "I don't think that's a good idea with no one else outside."

"I actually wanted to have a smoke on the ol' pipe," Pippin said. "Anyone want to join me outside? We can go in the back so Ruby can go outside too."

The men agreed, and they all filed outside. Camellia and Rosie rolled their eyes at each other and proceeded to the kitchen to do the dishes. "Rosie," Camellia said quietly, as they were washing the plates, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well...do you think that Frodo...I mean," she paused and trailed off, wondering how to phrase it. "Do you think that he seems more...distant than usual?"

"Distant?" Rosie looked thoughtful.

"I mean, he didn't talk much tonight. And the last couple weeks I've noticed he hasn't said much. Well, he doesn't normally say much, but...you know what I mean," she finished desperately. "I just hope nothing is bothering him."

Rosie still appeared as though she was thinking. "Hm. Well, he did seem a bit quiet tonight. I wonder..." she trailed off.

"What?"

"Well, Sam told me something that Gandalf said a very long time ago. Something about healing in the Undying Lands. The Grey Havens."

"So what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Maybe Frodo will go there for a time to heal properly, and then come back."

Camellia nodded, still worried, but decided to let the subject drop for a time. Rosie's eyes lit up. "Oh! Maybe-" she stopped short, and took in a huge, steadying breath.

"Rosie?"

Rosie shook her head, breathing hard, and clutched her stomach. "Rosie! What's wrong?" Camellia was frightened. "Rosie!"

"Get...Sam," she managed to say, before leaning over the counter.

Camellia stood rooted to the spot. "Camellia!" Rosie said sharply, bringing her back to the present.

"Sam! Right," she said breathlessly, and dashed out the kitchen doors to the dining room, which led outside. She skidded around the corner and ran straight into Frodo. "Camellia?" he said, catching her shoulders and holding them. "What's the hurry?" He was smiling.

"Rosie...Rosie," was all Camellia could say, gasping.

Frodo stopped smiling. "Camellia? What's wrong?" He took her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"Frodo!" she cried desperately. "Get Sam! Go get Sam! I think...I think Rosie is having the baby!"


	17. Elanor

**A/N-**

**Soundtrack For The Chapter:**

**SONG: Clarity ARTIST: John Mayer**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**Penguins are Teh Power- **yes, Rosie's having the baby! lol. well i hope you're back from Italy by now (Italy, wow i wish i could have gone) :) always glad to distract you from packing ;) im glad you read the hp one too, im currenly writing a first chapter for another one(it'll be like a twilight crossover if u like twilight) and im thinking about another one too...all Harry/OC. anyhoo, enough of my advertising, lol, i hope you enjoy this chappie! thx!

**estrid2006- **here's the next chapter! lol. sry it took so long, but i will try and update as soon as i possibly can...hope you enjoy!

**coconut994777- **i heart your reviewing!! lol...and i haven't quite decided yet whether he's going to leave or not...well i have come to a decision but it's not 100 percent sure yet...i guess we'll have to see lol. i know im being evil, im sorry ;P thx for reviewing, yet again! ur awesome!

**Opera-Gypsy- **yes...baby...coming! lol...hope you enjoy this chappie! thx for reviewing! :)

**SupaFreak007- **babies _are _fun, lol...thx for reviewing! :)

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Elanor**

"Rosie?" Frodo replied faintly.

"Yes! Frodo, hurry!" Camellia cried frantically. Frodo wasted no time. He darted back to where the men where sitting outside.

Everyone came rushing into the kitchen only moments after Camellia got there. Rosie was still breathing deeply, hands on her stomach, and eyes closed. Sam immediately picked her up and started to carry her off to the back bedroom where she could lay down.

"Merry, Pippin, take Ruby and keep her entertained!"

They also did not waste time; they seemed squeamish. Camellia didn't stop and think of the humor in that; instead, she looked desperately to Frodo, as if asking what to do.

But he was already putting his jacket on. "Oh, where are you going?" she cried.

His head snapped up at her worried tone. "I'm going to fetch the doctor."

"But that's miles away!"

"I must go."

"Shall I come with you?"

"I think it's best if you stay with Rosie. Sam has no idea what he's doing..." he trailed off. "Where you there when your sister had Ruby?"

"Yes, but-"

"You'll probably need to help."

"Help what?" Camellia looked at his eyes and suddenly realized what he meant. "Oh, no!" she said loudly. "No! Frodo, I can not deliver this baby!"

He took her by the shoulders, an intense light in his huge blue orbs. "Yes, you can. I know you can. You have to."

At this, she looked up at him in distress, but he was already turning to head out the door. He stopped and gave her one last look. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He walked out into the snow, shutting the door behind him.

It was odd. As soon as he was gone, so was Camellia's reasoning. She could feel her panic beginning to bubble below the surface and fought for control. _It's the middle of the night_, she thought, _and I'm the only Hobbit here who has any idea of how a baby is even delivered._ She took a few deep breaths, and walked as if in a trance back to Rosie's room.

Rosie was still breathing hard, now clutching Sam's hand. Sam's face was contorted in obvious pain, and Camellia grimaced. Rosie must be in some pretty deep pain to be hurting Sam's hand. "Has her...erm...water broke?" she said to Sam, rather awkwardly. It felt odd to be discussing this with a man.

"Her...water?" Sam said, obviously confused.

_Oh boy_, Camellia thought. _It's going to be a long night._ "Never mind. You would have been able to tell. Listen...do you have any medicinal herbs in your home?"

"Plenty. All in the pantry."

"All right. I'm going to go make something for Rosie to calm her down. You stay here with her. Now, Rosie?"

Rosie nodded once, briefly, to let her know she could hear her, gasping in pain. "Rosie, you can tell which are contractions, right?"

She nodded again and gripped Sam's hand tighter. "Okay, Rosie, it's very important you tell Sam every one. Let him know when you have one." She turned to Sam. "Sam, if the contractions start to occur less than two minutes apart, call for me early. I'll be back soon."

Sam nodded, looking fearful, and Camellia hurried away. She had never felt more lucky that her Mother had used to own a herb shop. She poked around the Gamgee's pantry and eventually found the one she was looking for. It took a while to boil some water, and eventually she made a tea with it, mixing several more herbs into it to make it taste better.

When it was finally finished, she carefully carried it back to the room and helped Rosie sit up. "Here, drink this," she urged. Rosie complied obediently. Every once in a while, Camellia would help her take sips, in between Rosie's contractions. After almost an hour, the closest contraction was one minute apart. Camellia knew it was soon time for the baby. Rosie's cup was laying forgotten on the floor, and she was yelling with every contraction now. Sam was getting increasingly more and more worried, and Camellia was afraid the poor Hobbit was going to get sick.

"Sam, you can leave if you need to," Camellia said sympathetically.

"No!" Rosie gasped, startling them.

"I'm staying," Sam said firmly.

Camellia nodded. "Where _is_ Frodo?" she said desperately.

"Miss Camellia," Sam murmured, so Rosie wouldn't hear, "I don't think he's going to make it in time. I think-I think we might have to deliver it."

"Sam," Camellia said weakly, but suddenly Rosie gave another scream. It was a much worse scream than her others, and it frightened Camellia and Sam in leaping to their feet.

"I can see the head," Sam said faintly, looking as if he were about to collapse.

Camellia closed her eyes and thought, hard, back to when her sister was having Ruby. She had died giving birth to her, and that didn't make this any easier with Rosie. The fear was causing her to freeze, and she didn't want to try. What if Rosie died too? But she knew she must do something.

She continued to think. What had the doctor said, that night so long ago? His head suddenly swam in her mind, and his voice said, "Push! Push, Flora! Push until the head is clear!" _Until the head is clear._

"Rosie," she said suddenly, surprised to hear her own hollow voice. She braced herself bravely. "Rosie, I need you to push. Can you do this for me Rosie?"

Rosie only screamed some more, but Camellia took that for a yes. "On three, Rosie. One...two...three!" Rosie pushed, and grunted with pain, probably squeezing poor Sam's hand right off his wrist.

"Good! Good, Rosie," Camellia said, panic starting to subside a bit. This was nothing like Ruby's birth. "Again, Rosie! One...two..."

Rosie pushed again, and finally, Camellia saw the head was almost clear. "Once more, Rosie!" Rosie did not wait for her to even count this time; she must have wanted it over as bad as Camellia did. She pushed with the last reserve of her strength. But it was enough. The head was clear, and before Camellia knew it, she was holding a baby girl in her arms.

"Rosie!" she said, eyes full of tears. "Rosie! Sam! Look! You have a girl! You have a baby girl!"

"A girl," Rosie said weakly, "My girl."

"Yes, she's here, Rosie, right here, I have her. Sam, you want to hold her?" She figured Rosie was too weak right now.

The baby was screaming and crying at the top of her lungs, but Sam did not seem to mind. He held out his arms awkwardly, and Camellia gently set his daughter in them.

Distantly, as if from far, far away, Camellia heard the front door slam. _Frodo._

She dashed out to the front room. Upon seeing him, relief flooded her entire being. It was funny-she didn't even see the doctor slip past her towards where Rosie and Sam where. She flung her arms around Frodo without even thinking.

She withdrew quickly, surprised, but it did not look as if he was protesting. He merely chuckled lightly. "Miss me?"

She sighed in relief. "Rosie had the baby. It's a girl."

Frodo grinned. "Have they named her yet?"

Camellia shook her head. "Want to go back and see her?"

Frodo carefully assessed her. "You aren't tired?"

"A little, but-"

"Maybe you should get going to bed. Where's Merry, Pippin, and Ruby?"

Camellia frowned. "I told them to take Ruby and distract her. I hope they put her to bed."

"We should probably go find them."

Camellia nodded, and followed him. She felt strange searching the rooms of someone else's house, but eventually found the trio in a spare bedroom, and her and Frodo burst into furious laughter. They were all sprawled on the floor, obviously asleep, but it was the looks on their faces that were priceless. "I guess I'm staying here tonight," Camellia commented jokingly, laughing.

"You probably should..." Frodo said.

She looked at him in surprise. "Why? She'll fall right back asleep when we get home."

"You're staying here," Frodo said firmly.

"Frodo, this isn't even your house," she said, laughing.

"Sam and Rosie won't mind. You know it makes me uneasy for you to walk home in the dark. There's talk of strange lads...and a young lass and her mother would be an easy target."

Camellia blinked in shock. "In that case, maybe I will stay here. You are, aren't you?"

He nodded. It was silent for a few long minutes, until Camellia finally said shyly, "Would you like to go see the baby now?"

He nodded once more and wove his fingers through hers. Camellia wasn't really surprised, and she led him on down the hall to where Rosie, Sam, and the doctor were.

Things seemed to be going normally when they got there. The doctor was holding the baby, and Sam was murmuring something to Rosie, who looked barely awake, yet she was glowing at the same time. Someone had picked up her tea cup and put it on the little dresser, and Rosie was now covered with many blankets. They looked up when Camellia and Frodo came in.

"How is she?" Camellia asked the second they got in the room.

"Healthy," the doctor replied happily. "Samwise and Rosie have been blessed with a very healthy, happy baby girl." Indeed, the baby was no longer crying, but sleeping peacefully in the doctor's arms.

Frodo looked at the baby in awe; to Camellia it seemed he had never seen one before. "I haven't seen a little baby in many years," he said, as if reading her thoughts, still staring at the baby. "Sam, Rosie, what is her name?"

"Well you see, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, rather sheepishly, "that's the problem. Rosie and me had settled to call him Frodo, with your leave of course, but it's a her, not a him." He looked fondly at his daughter. Rosie suddenly held out her arms, and the doctor placed the baby in them.

"Well, Sam," Frodo said, "What's wrong with old customs? Choose a flower name, like Rose. Half the children in the Shire are called by those names, and what could be better?"

"It must be a beautiful flower," Sam said, sure of himself. "For she is very beautiful, and will get more beautiful still."

Everyone seemed to think for a long moment, even the doctor. Finally Frodo spoke up. "Sam, what about _elanor, _the golden flower in the lawns of Lothlorian?"

Sam's face lit up, and Rosie cried out in delight. "That's what I wanted, Mr. Frodo!" Sam said excitedly. "Her name will be Elanor."

They each took turns holding Elanor a few times and talking until finally, the doctor left and the baby girl was returned to her mother's weak arms. It wasn't until Camellia about fell asleep on Frodo that he suggested they go to bed.

He turned and carefully tugged her out of the room. He stopped outside the doorway and grinned wickedly at her. "Can you walk, or shall I carry you, sleepy?"

She hit him playfully, and could not hold back her smile. She felt rather ridiculous. "I can walk, thanks."

He laughed, and gestured her in front of him. She pretended to glare, and flounced in front of him down to her room, vaguely aware he was following her there. She got to her doorway and stopped, smiling to herself. "What are you doing?" she asked, amused, not turning around.

"Bidding goodnight, of course," said his laughing voice, closer behind her than she expected. "And making sure you don't fall asleep on your way down the hall."

She turned to say something back. Big mistake.

His face was not far from hers, and she flushed. He seemed to turn the full force of his eyes on her...she wondered how he could do that. There was that same light she saw earlier that night. It did not appear often, only occasionally, but it was there now, and it was making her lose her train of thought.

She forgot what she was about to say. She forgot her name.

His face was so agonizingly close to her own...

* * *

**a/n- yes, a cliffie, i'm sorry everybody, but i was feeling devilish! :P oh and BTW, i dont really know how babies are delivered so i did the best i could okay? lol, but anyways, sorry if this last update was slower than usual, i just got really busy with everything starting up again, but i will most definitely find time to keep going...so hopefully everyone will keep reading and reviewing! thx for ur patience!! :) **


	18. Heartbreak

**A/N-**

**Soundtrack For The Chapter:**

**SONG: Fallen ARTIST: Sarah McLachlan**

**I know, lots of Sarah McLachlan. But she's a genius, and I was in my "Sarah McLachlan phase" while writing this story. :)**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**Penguins are Teh Power-** yes, sorry for the cruel cliffhanger, lol anyways yeah Frodo does need to unwind a bit, don't you think? don't worry, you won't have to be tortured by the suspense for too much longer...lol! :)

**coconut994777- **of course, your odd comments always make me smile! lol. and that sucks about your wisdom teeth, haha ouch! anyhoo thanks for your wacky yet awesome review yet again! LOL :)

**estrid2006- **i updated as fast as i could! lol! so i hope you like this chappie too! thx!

**Mariano's-twins- **yay!! new reader/reviewer! hope you stick around, and im really glad you like it so far!! thanks for reviewing :)

**ShortHappens- **so i see you've found my other story lol well the other one im really stuck on a writers block so hopefully i can continue it soon...in the meantime, hope you continue to like this one! wooo! thx for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

**Heartbreak**

Camellia's thoughts seemed to disappear in her head; they jumbled around until she could make no sense of them anymore and they disappeared completely. So, without thinking, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Frodo's.

His lips were soft; softer than she thought any lad's lips really could be; but then again, she didn't have much experience with such matters, so what did she know? It did not take long for her head to come back to her; like a light switch turning on, she suddenly realized what she was doing, and broke off in a panic after only a second.

She took a quick step back, judging his expression. Was he angry? Upset? But he just looked at her, his expression unfathomable, his eyes holding only slight shock. "I...I'm sorry," she stuttered, and she turned on her heel and shut the door to her room.

What had she been thinking? It was if she had just lunged at him. He was probably wondering what was wrong with her. She waited, half expecting a knock on the door from Frodo, but none came.

She started getting ready for bed in a daze. Had she really just kissed Frodo Baggins?

She crawled into bed, but did not fall asleep for a long time. When she did, her dreams were occupied with pools of the deepest blue.

..........

The next morning, Camellia woke up and groaned loudly. She had to get up. Memories came flooding back to her from the night before, and she cringed. How was she supposed to act around Frodo?

She got up and got dressed slowly, pondering the whole time about what to do. She decided finally to just let matters happen as they may; they would probably just act like nothing happened.

She was quite correct. Everyone was in the kitchen when she arrived, except Rosie and the baby, and everyone said good morning to her as usual. Camellia watched Frodo for any signs of tension, but he showed none; just greeted her like every other day.

She sighed inwardly. She guessed that part of her had wanted him to acknowledge something, but she couldn't suppose that she blamed him. She just had to let it go for the time being. Luckily, she was distracted by Ruby chatting happily about reading with Merry and Pippin last night, and Merry and Pippin attempting to steal bits of food from her plate when she wasn't looking.

After letting Ruby meet the baby and holding Elanor one last time, Camellia thought it was about time to be getting back home. Frodo was nowhere to be seen; everyone else was in the baby room when Camellia and Ruby said their goodbyes, and now they were in the living room getting their coats on.

"Going somewhere?"

She turned to see Frodo walking in the room awkwardly, as if afraid she would bolt. "Just heading home with Ruby," she said casually. She was surprised at how well the conversation flowed between them still, though their body language was tense. It was as if nothing had even happened.

"If you will wait a few moments, I can walk with you."

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"Yes, well, I need to be getting going as well. And plus, remember..." he trailed off with a glance at Ruby, looking uneasy, and Camellia knew he was thinking of her and Ruby walking alone.

"Frodo, it's daylight, what could possibly-"

He just grinned and shook his head. "Just wait here, all right?"

She sighed but could not hold back a smile as he went to the back bedroom to say goodbye to everyone as well. "Mother, is Frodo going home?" Ruby piped up.

Camellia frowned and looked down at the little child. "Why, yes Ruby. Where else would he be going?" Ruby just shrugged her tiny shoulders and didn't answer. Before Camellia could inquire more, however, Frodo reappeared and they made their way outside and down the snowy main road.

Camellia hid her nervousness well; she supposed that Ruby's presence had a lot to do with it. And if Frodo was feeling tense, he did not show it. They stopped at the little gate by her house. "Are you coming for tea as usual tomorrow?" Frodo asked nonchalantly.

Camellia was anything but nonchalant; she was getting slightly frustrated. "Yes," she replied. "Unless you'd rather come here."

Frodo was thoughtful. "Then you and Ruby do not have to walk in the snow..."

"Forget it. I'm coming there. See you tomorrow."

Frodo smiled softly again and muttered something that sounded very much like "stubborn." Camellia ignored this, and with one last goodbye, disappeared inside the house with Ruby.

..........

The days were going faster now, and it had been almost two weeks since Rosie had her baby. Elanor was still healthy and happy, and Camellia visited her every day with Frodo after tea.

She was observing Frodo so much now that she was noticing things that were starting to scare her. He did not talk as much as he used to; he was a lot more quiet than usual, and when there was no conversation he was usually staring distantly out the window.

She could tell that something was on his mind and was bothering him, though she was not quite sure what, and she braced herself one day to ask him. They were at her house today; she had finally convinced him to come have her tea for once, and so he had.

His joking mood that he had had over the holidays was now long gone-he seemed quiet, thoughtful, and brooding all the time. When tea was finally over, Camellia pointedly excused Ruby to her room for a moment so she could talk to Frodo alone. When Ruby was finally gone, she began. "Frodo," she started quietly. He looked over from where he had been staring out the window and merely waited for her to speak again. "Is..." she paused, thinking of the right way to phrase her words, and he waited patiently. "Is anything...bothering you?"

"Bothering me?" he repeated, blinking.

"Yes. I...Well, you've been so quiet lately, and you just look like you've been thinking so hard, and...I don't know, maybe I'm imagining things, but-"

"You aren't imagining things," he murmured.

She blinked. "I'm not?"

He shook his head, and heaved a huge sigh. "I suppose I should tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Camellia's heart was now going double time. Could this be about the night Rosie had her baby...?

"When I was done with my Quest, and the Ring was destroyed, I went to the city of Minas Tirith, I told you this, correct?"

"Yes, where Aragorn was crowned King." Though she was curious, Camellia's heart was sinking. This had nothing to do with her and him.

"It was there that Gandalf mentioned to me that the time might come when..." he trailed off and paused for so long that Camellia looked up to see if he would continue. He did. "He thought the time might come when I realized that some hurts go to deep to be healed...that I might not be able to live in the Shire anymore."

Camellia gaped at him in mute horror, unable to say anything and waiting for him to finish. "He told me the opportunity would come in a year or so from then. I was granted an honor on a Ship, if I wanted it; a Ship to sail to the Undying Lands, or the Grey Havens, with the Elves and live there forever, to heal."

"When is the Ship coming?" Camellia asked as lightly as possible.

"In March."

That was two months away. The corners of Camellia's eyes burned threateningly, but no tears fell. "You're...you're not...leaving...are you?" she choked out.

Frodo bowed his head, but said nothing. Camellia's horror intensified. She could not seriously imagine him leaving. Now that she thought about it, she could not think of a life without Frodo in it. Amazingly, she had only known him for almost a year. "You...you are? But-but no! You can't leave!" she wailed.

Frodo said nothing still, only looked at her with a terrible sadness in his eyes that she could not really understand. "Why...why didn't you tell me this earlier!?" she asked, suddenly angry.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know if I was going or not...well, I still am not sure, but..." he trailed off.

"You really think it will be that much better in the Grey Havens, Frodo? What about your friends?" she asked fiercely.

"It is hard to say," Frodo said. "But if I do leave, I will miss you all very much."

Camellia's eyes suddenly spilled over without warning, and Frodo looked horrified. "You're crying! No...please, Camellia, don't cry! Please!" He sounded so distressed that she stopped in surprise.

"Did everyone else know about this already?" she demanded.

Frodo did not answer, just shifted his weight uneasily, as he had leaped up when Camellia started crying. "They did, didn't they?" Camellia said. "Why would you do that to me, Frodo?" There was a very long silence.

"Perhaps I should go," he said quietly, sounding so guilt stricken that Camellia started to feel slightly guilty herself, but not enough.

"Perhaps so," she said stiffly.

He looked up at her in shock, surprise, and hurt. "All right then," he murmured, and made his way slowly to the front door, Camellia following. He turned to look at her. "Will we talk about this again later?" he asked hopefully.

Camellia shrugged. "You can come over if you want to talk."

He nodded, looking a little disappointed, as if he had been looking for a different response. Camellia's eyes burned again as he stood in front of her, and she imagined him gone, not in the Shire anymore. She _needed_ Frodo. _How could I have fallen in love so quickly_? she wondered.

"Goodbye then," he said hesitantly. He had opened the door and was on the porch before Camellia burst out with the only thing she could think of.

"Frodo?"

He stopped on the step and turned to look at her. "Yes?"

She paused for a long moment, fervently wishing she did not have fair skin. "I'm sorry I kissed you."

He looked at her for a very long time with that same thoughtful look, debating almost. After a long time, he finally spoke. "I'm not."

And, with that, he turned and continued down the path to head home to Bag End.


	19. Decisions

**a/n- hey everyone, just wanted to say, so sorry it's been TWO WHOLE WEEKS since my last update...i have been freakishly busy, and to top that all off, my computer just breathed it's last breath, in other words, doesn't work anymore, so I lost all my crap...AND this is quite an important chapter (hehe), so I hope I did it justice. thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!!**

**Soundtrack For The Chapter: **

**SONG: The Background ARTIST: Third Eye Blind**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**Mariano's-Twins- **very...interesting...review! lol! thank you for making me laugh, and i hope you enjoy this chappie! thx!

**Opera-Gypsy- **here's the next chapter, thanks so much once again, hopefully you'll like this one...

**Penguins are Teh Power- **yes, yes, Frodo hasn't quite decided yet whether he's leaving or not...throws some suspense in for you... however _I _have made the decision...you'll probably find out soon...lol...thx for reviewing :)

**ruby baggins- **wow! your name! what a really cool coincidence!! LOL thats funny, anyhoo, i'm really glad you have been reading and now reviewed, i hope you continue. and i hope i had enough mercy on your fingernails :S this update wasn't as fast as usual...anyhoo, hope you enjoy! :)

**SupaFreak007- **lol, suspense, suspense, I know, I'm sorry. I gave you a pretty long wait too... :S sorry bout that, anyhoo, thanks for reviewing once again!

**coconut994777- **i agree about the extra credit in school thing! frick! lol, anyhoo, oh and the kiss wasn't as dramatic bcuz i was gonna make the next one (whoops, did i let something slip LOL) will be more dramatic. promise! lol...and i HAVE made up MY mind whether he leaves or not, but he hasn't in the story yet...we shall see...thanks so much for your frikin awesome reviewing!

**ShortHappens- **yeah, writer's block sucks, hopefully I'll get over it soon. i'll probly start it up again soon, if I can, but in the meantime I hope you enjoy this suspenseful story (LOL jp)... thx! :)

**Larner- **i figured you would notice the book dialogue in there haha! that's funny, but yes, that is really an interesting story about Sam asking Rosie to marry her and Merry and Pippin asking first to try and shame him! i don't remember that part, but i'm in the second book right now, so i'll probably get there soon. thx! :)

**estrid2006- **glad i made your day LOL. and i hope i make it again with this chapter... thx so much! :)

**SarahBarr17- **hey, you're back! glad you are, and glad you liked that chapter as well. thx for stopping by and reviewing! :)

**Deathcab4kimmie- **new reviewer! yayyy! wow, thank you SO much, your review just totally made my day and boosted my ego LOL im glad i have you so hooked. hopefully this next chapter will be good too. :)

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Decisions**

February seemed to come much too soon that year. There was still snow, though it was lessening ever so slightly, making it easier for Camellia to plow through with Ruby and visit Elanor, Sam, and Rosie every day. It had been two weeks since she had last seen Frodo, but she wasn't about to go see him; she had told him to come see her. Her tempation was almost at the breaking point to just go to him anyways; but she held fast in her resolve and did not.

The last two words he had said puzzled her. She had ran them through her mind, over and over, as if trying to make sense of them, but she really couldn't. _I'm not._ Did he mean that he wanted to kiss her too? Or merely that it was okay and he forgave her?

She almost talked to Rosie about it, but decided against it at the last second, mostly because she didn't want it to get back to Sam, and then eventually, Frodo.

So, she just continued about her daily business, every once in a while looking hopefully out the window like some sick love puppy, hoping she would see Frodo marching up the front porch. He did not, however, and today she was feeling more glum than usual as she walked to Rosie's hole.

Ruby bounded ahead of her, enjoying the last bit of snow they had. Camellia had told her it would probably be gone in a few weeks. They reached Rosie's door and knocked, and just like everyday, she let them in with a warm smile.

"Hello Camellia and Ruby," she said, glancing back at the month old Elanor on the floor behind her, surrounded by toys.

"How are things today, Rosie?" Camellia asked, hanging up their jackets after prying Ruby's off. It was difficult-she was struggling so she could go see the baby.

"Fine, fine. Sam's not here, he's running an errand, so it's just me and Elanor today," she said, looking proudly at her daughter again. Camellia knew that the loving look in Rosie's eyes was likely to never fade when she looked at her child. Sam was the same way.

After playing with the baby for a moment or two with Camellia, Rosie spoke in a quiet undertone. "There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you, Camellia."

Camellia looked up at the sudden change in volume, then glanced at Ruby, who was still apparently busied by Elanor.

"Yes?" she murmured back, barely moving her lips.

"Perhaps in the kitchen?" Rosie said, looking pointedly at Ruby.

Camellia sighed. "Oh, all right."

The two lasses got up and walked into the Gamgee's kitchen, shutting the little door behind them. "So you really trust Ruby with my baby out there?" she said, laughing.

Rosie smiled. "Yes, I do. Don't try and change the subject, Camellia," she said, still grinning. Camellia rolled her eyes and gave her a look, just waiting for her to speak. "I was wondering...do you talk to Frodo lately?"

Like she didn't already know. "Not lately. How come, Rosie?" she said, playing dumb.

"Well...he's been coming by every day just like you have, you know, a little later on, and, well...I don't know, he just seemed awfully down, not distracted, as usual, but really upset, you know?"

Camellia cringed inwardly but just waited for Rosie to continue. "So I asked him what was wrong, and he told me...well, he said he thinks that you are angry at him."

"And I have every right to be!" she burst out without thinking.

"So you are?" Rosie said, looking stressed.

Camellia sighed. "No, not...angry, I suppose. Just upset."

"Ah. Well, would you mind telling me what this is all about? Because you know how Frodo is-I couldn't get a peep out of him."

"Look, Rosie, it's nothing, really. If he was that upset, he would come talk to me about it. I told him to."

"Oh, yes, he mentioned that to. He said he didn't want to come talk to you if you didn't want to-and he didn't think you wanted to."

Camellia hated drama. "I'll talk to him."

Rosie nodded. "All right. I was just wondering. You sure everything is all right?"

Camellia nodded, probably unconvincingly.

Rosie studied her. "Hm. Well. Let's go back out before something happens to my child," she said, lightening up again and laughing.

Camellia laughed to, mostly just to humor Rosie, and the two went back out to the living room. There was a lot of silence for the remainder of her time there, until all of the sudden, about an hour later, the doorbell rang.

Camellia's heart immediately started going ten million miles per hour. What if it was Frodo? What would she do? Leave? Rosie got up to answer it, and when she left the room Camellia sprinted over to the window.

Sure enough, there was a dark mass of black curls. She tried very hard not to panic, and when she heard the door open, she rushed back over and sat with her back to the living room door, seemingly concentrating very hard on Elanor.

She heard them come in, and turned, appearing to be pleasantly surprised. "Hello," Frodo said quietly, showing no surprise at her being there.

"Hello," she said cautiously.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he said carefully.

She saw Rosie giving her a meaningful look. "Um..."

"Ruby can stay with me," Rosie butted in, smiling brightly.

"Okay," Camellia said. There was really no way she could refuse even if she wanted to.

Frodo helped her put her coat on and they stepped outside into the chilly air, and Camellia peeked behind her at the window to see Rosie standing there watching, and grinning.

"I knew you would be here," Frodo said, looking straight ahead as they walked.

She said nothing. She didn't know where to begin. She had lots of questions. _Are you going to leave?_ for one. _Did you want me to kiss you?,_ number two. _I love you, do you love me? _Or_, Can I kiss you again? _The last two, of course, she really had no intention of saying, and scolded herself for thinking them.

"I am sorry," he said finally. "You are angry at me."

She sighed. "It's all right. I overreacted, really."

"Not really. I probably should have told you of my plans."

"So you are going?"

He turned to look at her finally. "I don't know," he whispered. "I can not decide," he continued, louder now, looking away again, "what I want most."

"What you want most?"

"Yes."

She did not ask for an explanation, even though she really had no idea what he was talking about. She vaguely became aware that it had been snowing again for a while now, and fought to keep from shivering.

She looked away from him, out into the snowy world. They had reached the hills; quite deserted, with fresh snow; the same place they had came to frolic in the snow with Ruby. The memories made her eyes well up, but she concentrated hard on something else to keep from weeping.

It did not go unnoticed by Frodo. "What is wrong?" he asked, and when she looked up, he was closer to her, concern shining in his blue eyes.

She shook her head and forced a smile. "Nothing."

He stepped forward again. "Please tell me."

She shook her head, but he took her hands in his, so she could not look down at them. Although she hated to do this to herself and weaken her defenses, she looked up at his face, into those eyes.

She realized again how very close he was. Perhaps he had meant that he wasn't sorry that she had kissed him...that he wanted to as well...his breath was on her face and he leaned in...

Frodo began it this time, pressing against her ever so gently. His hands were ice as one cupped her cheek and the other nervously wrapped through her hair. Her face still wore an expression of surprise, but now melted completely as she gave a soft gasp.

This was not her very first kiss, but perhaps her most special, and it wasn't really magical, even though it was snowing; she just got a warm feeling in her heart, knowing that he loved her back.

Their mouths worked slowly, lazily, his soft lips tugging gently on hers. Then suddenly, neither being able to tell which made the first move, their kiss deepened as Frodo moaned softly, a sound deep in his throat, making all of Camellia's instincts go wild...

After a moment Frodo pulled away, his eyes still closed. Camellia breathed heavily to catch her breath, eyes nervously scanning his face. Her insides were fluttering, her heart on fire, and every nerve tingled across her skin in the places his hands had been.

He finally opened his eyes to look back at her, and the beauty of that almost made her collapse. He smiled softly at her, still clutching her to him tightly.

But she was shaking her head. "How can you want me?" she whispered. "After everything you know about me?"

He seemed confused, then anger clouded his eyes that she might even think that. "We have both done things we are not proud of. You are such a good person. Please don't say that."

"Yes, but-"

"Shh," he silenced her. His eyes were filled with something that made her breath quite short, and for some reason made her a bit shy. "Come on," he said. "Let's get back to Rosie's." He wove a hand through one of hers and led her back to the hole.


	20. March Flies By

**a/n- EXTREMELY short chapter after an EXTREMELY long time and I'm very sorry about this, but I'm back and I WILL finish this story. I'm going to try and get another chapter posted tonight, if I can edit it fast enough, but if not I will get it done soon. I'm only expecting 2 more chapters after this one, so hang in there with me! And thanks so much for all my wonderful reviews! **

**Soundtrack For The Chapter:**

**SONG: Possession ARTIST: Sarah McLachlan**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**March Flies By**

It seemed the snow had finally stopped falling in the Shire that year, and the ground was slowly beginning to thaw. The little flowers were returning in the hills, and Ruby was always asking to go outside now.

Camellia supposed that Frodo and her could be considered "together." She, of course, was loving it and wanted to proclaim it to everyone that would listen, but Frodo had every intention of staying relatively quiet about it. He often got quite annoyed when Merry and Pippin poked fun.

There was a huge problem, however. Camellia was always afraid to bring up the subject of the Grey Havens for whatever reason-she figured Frodo would let her know when the time was right. The thought of him going away to her was now not comprehendable. Why would he get together with her just in time to go away? But, she did bring it up one day on their walk, and his vague answers made her want to scream.

"Frodo, what is going to happen?" she had burst out suddenly, as they walked alone, hand in hand, through the hills.

"What do you mean?" he said calmly, still looking ahead.

"About the...Grey Havens," she said hesitantly. She hated saying the name of that wretched place. The place that could take Frodo away from her.

He paused for a very long time, and it was almost a full minute before he finally answered. "Gandalf said it was the only way to heal." He still was not looking at her, but ahead to the distance.

"Do you really think that? You don't think you could he happy...here?" Angry tears welled up inside her eyes. _With me? _she was thinking.

He seemed to find the hidden meaning inside her words and looked at her in alarm, but it was she now that looked away, not wanting to see him. There was a very long silence before she heard his voice. "Look at me," he said softly. When she did not, he said again, even more quietly, "Please?"

She couldn't resist. She sighed and reluctantly looked up, and before she knew it her chin was in his cool hands, holding her gaze with his penetrating eyes. He sighed and pecked her on the lips. "You are very important to me. You must know this."

"It doesn't seem that way sometimes."

"I feel the same way some of the time too."

Camellia was surprised. "You do?"

He nodded. "I don't know if I should go or not. I still have a month before I must decide. I will let you know when I know."

She nodded miserably. He kissed her sofly again and took her hand. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Together, they made their way back to Bag End, Frodo leading the way. Once inside, they went straight to his study, which, she realized to her great surprise, she had never been in. It was cluttered, but not incredibly messy, and there was a stand in the middle with a leather book and a quill with ink.

He picked up the book and handed it to her. "Look inside," he said.

She opened the cover and read the title. "There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale", by Bilbo Baggins, she read. "It's your uncle's," she said questioningly, looking up at him.

He nodded, but then held his hands out for the book. She placed it in them, and he took up the quill and ink and wrote something else in the front. He had added another title. She looked at it again, and it said "There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale", by Bilbo Baggins & "The Lord of the Rings", by Frodo Baggins.

"You've been writing in this as well!"

He nodded and smiled. She shook her head. "I always wondered what you were up to in here."

"And yet you never asked."

"There's a lot of things I don't ask you."

"Why is that?"

"I don't want to bother you sometimes. And others, I feel like maybe you don't want to tell anyone quite yet."

"You don't bother me," he said, but he was laughing. He reached for her hand again and frowned. "You're cold," he said. "Let's go make some tea."

..........

Of course, when you want time to go fast, it goes extremely slow, and when you want to savor every moment, the time flies. This is how the month of March was to Camellia. She had never in her life experience a faster month. She spent most of her time with Frodo and Ruby, and the rest with Rosie.

Right now she was over at Rosie and Sam's house with Ruby, feeling rather glum as April was just a week away. "Rosie," she murmured to her as Ruby was busy with little Elanor, who was now crawling, "I don't know what to do."

"About Frodo, you mean?" she said knowingly. Camellia nodded. "Well, my dear, all you really can do is wait. He will tell you when he thinks the time is right."

"But why would he do this? Why would he make me wait? Does he truly not know or just not want to tell me?" she wailed.

Rosie sighed. "I know it's hard. Actually I can't really imagine life without Sam. But I will always be your friend, no matter what."

"I know. Thanks, Rosie." The two women hugged.

It was silent for a while, but then Rosie spoke again. "Perhaps I should talk to Frodo?"

Camellia shook her head. "No. He will know I asked you to."

The next day, Frodo said that he had something important to tell her the next day. Camellia knew that she would soon find out the question burning inside of her.


	21. The Last Goodbye

**A/N- so sorry for the lack of updates...but i have one more chapter left and hopefully i can finish soon! i hope i still get all my awesome reviews...thx to all for the last chapter! **

**Soundtrack For the Chapter:**

**SONG: Porcelain ARTIST: Moby**

**AMAZING, AMAZING song! :))**

* * *

**Chapter 21 **

**The Last Goodbye**

"Ruby," Frodo said quietly, "Come here."

Ruby did not like his tone of voice. It was so soft, even softer than it usually was. As a young child, Ruby was used to not being payed attention to. But, because of that, she had a wonderful way of picking up on things that were never said.

"Yes, Frodo," she said quietly, coming to make herself comfortable in his lap. And to think that when she met him she had been a little afraid of him! Afraid! Of gentle Frodo!

She looked around the room. Her mother was nowhere to be seen. As good as she was at picking up on things, Ruby had no idea what was going on. "Your mother and I are going for a trip," Frodo explained. "You're going to stay here with Rosie."

Ruby was confused. "Where are you going?" And then it dawned on her. "You're going away now, aren't you?"

Frodo said nothing, only looked at her. Ruby stared into his eyes and imagined she could see his soul. "How long?" she whispered.

Frodo gathered her in his arms like a bird taking its child under its wing. "You don't have to stay with Rosie but for a few days, Ruby. Don't worry."

Maybe she was paranoid, but it seemed to Ruby that he was avoiding her question. She did not, however, come right out and ask if she would ever see him again. She would find out soon enough.

For now, she just sat there, content that he was here, loving him like he was the father she never had.

..........

Camellia knew this must be the end of the world.

What else could it be? Frodo had told her earlier that morning that they were going on a trip. She knew for sure that they were going to the Grey Havens. He must be leaving. And he wanted her to come; to say goodbye. Everything was so clear now.

It was like her life and Frodo's were connected-hurt one, you hurt the other, kill one, you kill the other. What would happen when he left? Would part of her leave too? She tried, when he was around her, for him to not see her despair. She also had Ruby to think about. What would happen to little Ruby once he was gone?

After he had told her that this morning, he had told her to go over to Rosie and Sam's hole-he would meet her there shortly. Which made her wonder-was he saying goodbye to Ruby now? Rosie, being as smart as she is, was leaving Camellia alone for the time being. That was good. Camellia didn't want company now.

But Frodo and Ruby were now coming up the front walk. Seeing him almost sent her into hysterics. Would this be one of the last times she could see him? She studied tiny Ruby carefully, but she seemed no less cheerful than usual. She was, in fact, skipping down the walk, holding Frodo's hand and chatting excitedly.

They came in, not even bothering to knock, to see Camellia sitting quietly on in the living room. "Hello," she said, mustering up all the good nature she had, even smiling a little.

"Hello," Frodo replied.

"Hello mother!" Ruby sang out. "I'm going to play with Elanor before she has to take a nap!" She pranced along towards the back of the house.

"What time are we leaving?" Camellia asked lightly.

Frodo did a double take. "Tomorrow, early. I'm going to ask Sam to come too. Bilbo will be here tonight."

"Bilbo?" Camellia said, surprised. "Bilbo is coming?"

Frodo was grinning now. "Yes. You get to meet my uncle."

Camellia smiled at him, then resumed her staring out the window. She soon felt cool hands on her face. "You are troubled," Frodo said.

She did not look at him, though she heard the worry in his voice. "No," she replied. "Not troubled." _Falling to pieces is more like it_, she thought.

She felt him itching to say something, but he did not, and for that she was glad. "I'm going to see when lunch will be ready," he said softly, and left the room.

..........

"Don't be nervous. Bilbo is a very sweet old hobbit." Frodo squeezed her hand.

They had just left Rosie's house. Ruby was now there, excited to be having a 'sleepover' with Elanor. Camellia and Frodo were leaving early the next morning from Bag End, after picking up Sam.

"I'm not," Camellia said, glad he had read her face for nervousness.

Frodo just shook his head, smiling. They got to the front door and Frodo entered carefully. "Bilbo?" he called. "Bilbo, are you here?"

"Frodo, my lad!" Camellia heard a voice croak, and from around the corner came one of the oldest hobbits she had ever seen. His hair was a brilliant, snowy white, and his skin was like wrinkled leather, but his eyes were twinkling with joy.

Frodo reached out and hugged Bilbo. "Hello, Bilbo," he said quietly, leaning back to study his uncle.

Bilbo's eyes crinkled. "It's been too long, Frodo." He caught sight of Camellia. "Who is this lovely lass?" He bowed as far as he could go. Camellia cringed, hoping it wasn't hurting his frail back. She curtsied in return.

"This is Camellia, Bilbo," Frodo said, looking at him meaningfully. Camellia wondered what that was all about. Bilbo had never even heard of her before.

"What a pleasure, what a pleasure, lass," Bilbo said happily. "Why don't we all have some tea?"

"Actually, Uncle, it's a bit late and we should all get some rest. We must leave early in the morning," Frodo said.

"Of course, of course," Bilbo muttered. He grinned feebly. "Why, sometimes I do believe I lose track of time-I had no idea how late it was!"

Camellia saw Frodo laugh, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. _He must be worried about Bilbo_, she thought. Frodo led Bilbo away towards the back bedroom, and she sat on the couch, feeling suddenly weary, as all the stress of the day were creeping into her very bones.

She heard Frodo sigh as he re-entered the living room and looked up. "Bilbo is getting old," he said softly.

"He seems very healthy and happy," Camellia said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yes," Frodo said, nodding thoughtfully. "I suppose." He lowered his voice. "But the Ring also prolongs your life. He is one hundred and thirty-one."

"Older than even the Old Took," Camellia mused. She desperately wanted to ask if the Ring could prolong his life too; but she supposed that didn't matter. Not with him going away. Her head started to pound. "I think I shall be going to bed now," she mumbled.

Frodo nodded and came to help her up. She stood quickly and swayed, feeling suddenly very sleepy, her head hurting worse than ever. "Whoa," Frodo said, steadying her. "Are you okay? You look...sick." His eyes shone with concern, which only made her feel worse. She looked away.

"No...not sick. I'm just...really tired all the sudden."

"Let's get you to bed," Frodo said, helping her towards one of the back spare bedrooms she used to stay in. His hands were still vicelike on her arms-he seemed afraid to let go, as if she would crash if he did.

They reached the door to her bedroom. "I can take it from here," she whispered. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he said, his sweet breath washing over her face. She looked up at him. He was still staring at her as if afraid she would fall. She gazed up at him, and quite suddenly she took his face in between her hands and pressed her lips fiercely to his.

Half of her expected him to pull back a little, but he seemed to be in the same mood; he kissed her with urgency. She pulled her fingers through his curly hair, an electric current surging through her. She backed him up until he was pressed against the wall. After several minutes, he finally pulled away, breathing harder than normal. Camellia took a step back. "Goodnight, then," she said, breathless, moving into her room, and slightly embarassed by her sudden behavior.

Frodo gave out a weak chuckle. "Goodnight."

..........

The next morning came much to soon for Camellia. She hadn't slept all that well. When she got dressed and stumbled out to the living room, she found Bilbo, alone.

"Frodo left to pick up Sam," Bilbo said. "He should be back very shortly. He told me to wake you soon if you didn't by yourself."

Camellia nodded. "Oh."

"You all packed?" Bilbo asked cheerfully.

Camellia had the vague idea that Frodo had not told him what was going on. Or perhaps he had forgotten. She forced a bright smile. "Yes, I am."

Bilbo grinned. "I wish Frodo would get back soon. I am ready to leave!"

Camellia couldn't have felt more opposite. It was silent for a good while, until Bilbo spoke so quietly that at first Camellia didn't hear him. "I'm sorry?" she said,turning to look at the old hobbit and breaking herself out of her reverie.

"I said that you seem...different."

Camellia was puzzled. "Different?"

"I mean, from all the other lasses. When Frodo was a tween. You're different from all the other lasses I've met."

"How so?"

"The way he watches you...it's so different. Like he'd do anything for you. It's just...not what he usually acts like, I guess..." he trailed off, apparently thinking hard. Camellia was burning to ask questions, but they were interrupted by the door opening with Frodo and Sam's arrival.

..........

The next two days seemed to fly by. The four had set out, though Camellia didn't know which way they were going. Frodo seemed to know. The night before they had stayed in tents, Frodo and Bilbo sharing one. Camellia didn't know how much longer she could last. She felt like screaming at somebody.

It was early afternoon in the second day when she suddenly heard soft singing, growing louder in the woods all around them. And out from the trees, to Camellia's great wonder, came Elves.

They were more beautiful than she could have imagined. The fairest lady she had ever seen-she assumed this was Galadriel, from Frodo's description of her. There were a few more behind her, and to her left sat another Elf, who looked as old as if he had been living forever.

"Elrond and Galadriel," Frodo murmured to her. "And to Galadriel's right is Gildor. I do not know the names of the rest."

All Camellia could do was gaze at them in wonder. They seemed to shine like a million suns, yet she could look at them without hurting her eyes. The Elves stopped singing, and the wood grew suddenly quiet.

"Shall you ride with us the rest of the way?" Galadriel asked, in a voice like wind chimes.

"Of course!" Bilbo answered for them without hesitation, beaming.

They traveled the rest of that day, and rested that night with the Elves. Late the next morning, Camellia got her first view of the shores of the distant sea, and she knew this was the place. It was as if she could feel the magic in the air.

There was a large white ship waiting for them at the Havens, and, on a large grey pony, a large figure clothed in white. Camellia had a pretty good idea who this was, and Bilbo confirmed her guess. "Gandalf!" he cried, and Frodo mimicked him as they raced to Gandalf's side, Frodo pulling her along. Greetings and introductions went around, until Elrond held up his hands. The little crowd fell silent. Camellia's stomach lurched unpleasantly.

Elrond nodded to Gandalf, who turned to Frodo. "Frodo," he said gravely, "it is time."

* * *


	22. Stay

**Chapter 22 **

**Stay**

"Frodo," Gandalf said gravely, "it is time."

..........

Camellia's heart dropped. This was it, then. Her goodbye to Frodo. She turned to face him, tears sparkling in her eyes, and he was looking at her too. "No Gandalf," Frodo said. "I will not go to the Grey Havens, unless Camellia can join me-and she cannot. So, I must stay." His eyes never left her face.

In spite of herself, Camellia's heart started swelling like a balloon. But, she suddenly thought of something. "Frodo," she whispered. "If going is what will make you more happy-then you should go." She hated to say those words, but she knew that he was more important than she was. She had to do what was best for him.

"You don't understand," Frodo said softly. "Staying _is_ what is best for me. Being with you and little Ruby _is_ what is best for me. So stay I shall."

She smiled; she could feel it lighting up her face. Frodo smiled too, a real smile, but then Gandalf cleared his throat. "Very well," he said. "Bilbo?"

The old hobbit smiled, sure of himself. "I think I'm quite ready for another adventure."

Camellia surpressed a laugh as she watched the stout, little Hobbit march over to the boat. Frodo was suddenly serious again, and followed Bilbo. Camellia stayed where she was, by Sam. Tears came to her eyes as she watched Frodo say goodbye to first Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel, and finally Bilbo. Bilbo waved cheerfully to her and Sam when he got on the boat, and they waved back. "Good old lad," Sam muttered. "I'll be sad to see him go."

"Me too, Sam," Camellia said, turning to hug him. "Me too."

Frodo was at her side again, and he wove his hand through hers as they watched the boat disappear into the horizon. They stood watching until they could see it no more, and could no longer hear the Elves singing their song of returning home.

..........

The journey home did not seem so long as the one there. When you are going somewhere, whether it is somewhere you dread or somewhere you want to go, the journey there always takes longer. But the one home goes faster. This one went especially fast for Camellia. She had Frodo; quite possibly forever. The Grey Havens had no more ships going there, so Frodo would not be leaving for that place.

She just hoped she could keep him happy here. She sat on the little pony on the journey home, pondering. Could she really complete his life? Of course, there was always the little things. Physical things, like he was missing a finger, and then he would fall sick that one day a year. But that wasn't really what she was worried about. She was more worried about his mental health.

All ready he seemed better, though. She tried to study his face, but it did not show anything that said he regretted his decision to stay. How excited Ruby would be! Camellia thought suddenly. If only...

But she couldn't allow herself to think such things. Not quite yet, anyways. Marriage was probably not going to come soon, if it came at all. It did not seem in Frodo's nature to get married.

They got to the Gamgee's house first, and Frodo gave Sam the pony as a gift. Sam, of course, was very excited, for now Elanor had a little pony she could ride when she gets older. But, of course, she would share it with Ruby, he had added as an afterthought. Ruby came running out to meet them, and after staying to visit awhile with Rose, Camellia was ready to go home.

Frodo led them to Bag End and opened the door. The house was a little eerie; it was still, and no one had been in it for a few days. But there would soon be a fire in the hearth, and Camellia could make tea, and everything would be better. Once inside, Frodo turned to her and Ruby. "I would like to ask you something of great importance," he said to them both.

"What is it, Frodo, what is it?" Ruby sang, reaching up to him.

He laughed and picked her up. "Well...it's your mother's decision, really..."

Camellia laughed. "You're going to use her to make me see yes. I can see that already. What is it?"

"Would you move into Bag End?"

Ruby squealed, then turned expectantly to Camellia. "Please," Frodo continued, giving her begging eyes. "I really need the company."

She shook her head and laughed. "All right. If you don't mind having us."

"I wouldn't ask if I did."

Ruby cheered and quickly squirmed down from Frodo's arms. "Can I go pick out my room? Please, Mother, please?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, go on," Camellia said, still laughing.

As soon as Ruby was gone, she turned back to Frodo, but he was already inches from her face. "Thank you," he murmured, cradling her face in his good hand. He pressed his lips to hers softly.

She pulled away for a second. "No," she corrected him, "thank you."

"For what?"

"Staying."

He rolled his eyes and smiled, a lovely, enchanting smile. "You are absurd. The thought that I could live without you...how ridiculous can you be?" He silenced her reply with his lips again, but stopped once Ruby reentered the room and cleared her throat.

Ruby shook her head, nose crinkled. "Yuck."

Frodo and Camellia laughed. "Come on, Ruby," Frodo said, reaching for her hand as well. "Let's all go make some tea."

..........

Merry and Pippin visited the next day. It really was a joy to them to see their dear cousin Frodo in the kitchen, moving around and cooking things with Camellia as comfortably as if they were already a married couple. They didn't let Frodo forget it, either.

"So, when are you going to tie the knot?" Pippin asked Frodo when Camellia couldn't hear.

"Pippin!"

"What? I'm just wondering."

"I don't know yet."

"Well, figure it out. The town will start talking if she lives here and you aren't married."

"I know that. I'll figure it out eventually, ok?"

"Please do. I want to catch the bouquet."

"But men don't catch the bouquet, Pip," Merry said.

"Yes, but he did wear a dress, remember?" Frodo said suddenly, shaking with laughter. "Maybe he could join the women for catching the bouquet."

"All right, all right you two, put a lid on it. If you mention that again Frodo, I will ask Camellia to marry you for you."

Frodo growled. "You wouldn't."

Pippin took a step towards the kitchen. "Pippin!" Frodo exclaimed.

"Make your decision, dear cousin. You know she'll say yes. And I'd love to see you happily married."

Frodo pursed his lips. "Soon, Pippin. Soon."

* * *

**a/n- short chapter, I know! but there is going to be an epilogue, so please stay tuned and review! thx!**


	23. Epilogue

**a/n- I'm finally finishing up this story! wow, well first of all i just want to thank everybody so much that reviewed while I was writing...and if you are reading this now, please still review! I have one final request for everybody...and that is, if you have any story ideas you would like to see written, let me know please! ;) btw, i love frodomances, in case you haven't noticed...LOL. thanks so much, once again!**

**

* * *

**

_Epilogue_

_5 Years Later_

A brisk knock came from the front door. And another. And then, without warning, the door was being knocked on furiously, as if the person knocking on it was about to be attacked by something. Camellia snorted to herself as she walked towards the door. "Merry and Pippin," she muttered. "What are they doing here so early?"

She flung open the door, and it revealed the two sandy haired mischeif makers standing on her doorstep. Without even asking, they stepped inside at once, and she shut the door behind them. "You're not usually here until tea time," she said to them jokingly.

"Well, we thought it our duty to inform you..." Merry cut off, glanced at Pippin, and pretended to whisper something in his ear. "Should we really tell her Pip?"

"Oh, cut it out, you two!" Camellia said, trying hard not to laugh. "What is it?"

"On our way here, we saw your little Ruby...well, she was outside with a lad, I'm not quite sure who it is-" Pippin started.

"Yes, but she looked like she was having a rather good time with him, you see. She's only seventeen, don't you think you should interfere?" Merry said.

Camellia giggled. "Why didn't _you_?"

"Well-"

But Merry stopped talking instantly when Frodo arrived in the room, followed by a small, rosy, toddler. "Time for food!" he said loudly, and stepped forward into the kitchen with Pippin.

Frodo turned to Camellia with an amused look on his face. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, they are just complaining about Ruby and a boy. She will only be young once, I suppose. You don't think Prim here will be like her, do you?" Camellia said, her eyes sparkling.

"Girls will be girls," Frodo said, smiling, and picking up his daughter Primula, named after his mother of course. "But we don't have much to worry about quite yet I don't think-she's only three," he said, and with that he took one of Camellia's hands in his and led her to the kitchen.

Merry and Pippin were already indulging in some eggs at the table, and Primula shrieked upon seeing them and struggled to get down from her father. Frodo set her down. She walked quickly, for a new walker, across the floor and directly to Merry's arms. Pippin pretended to pout. "Did you hear the news about your daughter, Frodo?" he asked, a gleam in his eye. "You might be walking her down the aisle soon."

"She's only seventeen," Camellia reminded him, rolling her eyes.

"Are you going to catch the bouquet at her wedding too, Pip?" Merry asked, grinning.

Camellia burst out laughing, and Frodo chuckled at Pippin, who was turning a shade of pink. He had caught the thing at both Sam and Rosie's wedding, and Frodo and Camellia's wedding-he was rather getting a reputation for it. So, Merry was having a jolly time of bothering him about getting married, since he had caught it twice. "For your information, I do have a date tonight," Pippin said to Merry, now smiling smugly.

"I don't believe it! Who?" Camellia asked incredulously.

"I saw Diamond from Long Cleeve the other night-thought she looked stunning, so I asked her to accompany me to a drink at the Green Dragon," Pippin said, looking rather pleased with himself.

"I'm impressed," Frodo muttered.

"I guess we are all going to the Green Dragon tonight, then," Merry announced.

"Not me," Camellia said. "I couldn't drink anyways."

Frodo looked at her, then said, "Nor me."

"You two are no fun. Have Rosie watch Prim for once," Merry said, as the toddler cooed at him from his knee level. He picked her up and swung her to his lap, and she giggled.

"No fun," Camellia muttered, more to herself than the rest of them. "I let you come eat all my food, don't I?"

"I like being at home," Frodo said. "And besides, Camellia needs to finish up these lessons. She's really getting it down."

"Yeah, right," Camellia muttered. "I'm terrible at Elvish. Ruby learned it in a heartbeat, and I'm still stuck."

"You will get it, "Frodo said, swooping in to kiss her. After they broke apart, his eyes drifted to her swollen stomach. "You know," he said, "if this one's a boy, we're naming it after your father, not mine."

Pippin looked indigant. "Nonsense! You're naming him Peregrin, after me!"


	24. Read Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**HELLO ALL!**

I just figured this was an easy way to get everyone's attention who has this the story 'Stay' on alert. The first chapter for my sequel to Stay is up, and I thought anyone who read 'Stay' and enjoyed it may be interested! So basically this is a little advertisement haha.

The sequel will be called 'Alone.' (I know, it sounds depressing... :S)

Easiest way from here is to probably click on my author name at the top of the page, which will take you to my profile and then the story. Hooray! I have been trying to think of an idea forever for a sequel, and it has finally come to me. So, if you are curious, head on over and give it a chance! Thanks! Reviews are much appreciated.

~cherry


End file.
